Changes
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Changes are inevitable, you can't avoid them because they just happen. Everything's the same but with only ONE small difference...it can change about anything, and everyone inside. With Soi, these are everyday things...but maybe it's time to change.
1. Suspicions

**Property of Edge-Keen Blade!**

**Okay, this is entirely different. So, Yoruichi doesn't run, nor does Urahara gets exiled. But, Soi still changes as she would've if Yoruichi had left. Yoruichi tries to find out why but fails miserably. Now, she tries to keep their friendship, pupil to mentor, subordinate to captain, and friend to friend. Will they fall apart or will they become something more? **

**On with the story! (Keep in mind this is my first fic!)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"Aaah! That sure was a long run!" Yoruichi grinned up at Soi to have it falter slightly. Her subordinate wasn't acting like herself now. It started a few days ago, her attitude seemed to change just slightly yet it still bothered the princess. What made her more disappointed was that she was receiving less blushes for her own amusement when she gave casual light touches of the hand that always succeeded to have her Little Bee blush but not anymore, it seems. When she sighed it caught the attention of the girl beside her.

"Yoruichi-sama? Is something wrong?" Soi was careful to put as least much of concern as possible incase of showing weakness in front of the goddess she had so fiercely admired and yet, she had a feeling it might be more but pushed it aside. Soi gulped when those lovely golden eyes set their gaze onto her, a worthless subordinate who shouldn't have even mattered, though Yoruichi thinks differently. Soi had to fight down the blush that threatened to crawl from her neck to her cheeks. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?" Soi asked again.

The princess's eyes seemed to change with a flicker to be replaced by her catlike grin. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat. My stomach's crying for some food!"

Soi had a hint of a smile as she stood with her charge. "Alright, Yoruichi-sama." Before she took another step, Yoruichi whispered into her ear, "Race you!" and blinked to see the goddess of flash disappear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving later than her goddess, Soi entered through the double doors hurriedly, hoping she made it in time. After all, how was she supposed to keep up with the master of shunpo?

"Soi, over here!"

Soi looked to her right and saw Yoruichi sitting in the corner already eating her share of food. Sitting down next to her, she found a steaming plate of rice and teriyaki placed in front of her. There were a few empty plates and bowls beside Yoruichi, including two empty glasses. There were still plates of dumplings and egg rolls with sushi and more teriyaki with rice.

"What took you so long?" Yoruichi asked as she chewed her food and gulped down some of the drink next to her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned at Soi. "If you had come any later, all of this food might've been gone!" she teased.

Soi gave a chuckle and settled down with her teriyaki. "I apologize, Yoruichi-sama. It's a good thing you didn't wait for me." She didn't notice Yoruichi's grin fading into a blank stare.

'It's a good thing you didn't wait for me'?, Yoruichi thought confused. It made her unsettling to hear that and it frustrated Yoruichi to no end as to why it did. She forced a grin when Soi looked back at her questioningly. "Ah, no need to apologize Soi! Haven't I already told you there's no need for that?" She chuckled and popped some sushi into her mouth as Soi watched her eat with hidden awe. "Although, I guess I should've waited for you, huh?" Yoruichi admitted.

Soi instantly shook her head with stunned features. "N-no, Yoruichi-sama! You don't always need to wait for me! I'm just too slow, that's all." Her voice went from startled to gloomy by the time the last sentence came out.

Yoruichi carefully looked at her subordinate's protesting figure concernedly. "I still think I should've waited for you Soi." The princess gave a sigh as she set her bowl down. Soi wasn't even done with half of her bowl. "Soi…" Yoruichi drew her eyes away from Soi's grey ones. "…Never mind." She had a cheerful grin on now and turned back to Soi who jumped in response. The goddess let out a chuckle and laid a hand on her subordinate's shoulder. This time, Yoruichi was able to see the creeping blush. She smirked. "I'll wait outside for you, 'kay? I won't go on ahead without you."

Even with all the carefree demeanor Yoruichi had, Soi could see her sempai saying this with a hint of seriousness. Soi nodded her reply and stared at the goddess's slender figure as she rose from her seat and stretched. Soi licked her lips as her gaze went from the princess's beautiful rear, to that sexy chest and back, to land her eyes straight into those breathtaking golden ones. She didn't notice she was staring until Youruici's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I never thought that my Little Bee would be 'checking me out'. My, I must be sexy."

Soi blinked to find Yoruichi's amused eyes and smirk firmly in place. "A-ah, Y-Yoruichi-sama!" she squealed. "I-I can explain--" She winced when she heard the princess chuckle.

"Relax, Soi Fong. I'm just kidding." Yoruichi ruffled Soi's newly cut hair playfully. She had said that her hair was bothering her so they had cut it a bit short but was still long. If she didn't have those two cloths wrapped around them, her hair would've been let out. But the style Soi had was unique and she still looked as cute as ever. "Just finish your food. I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Her smirk never disappearing, she left as she waved her hand ever so gracefully and closed the shoji door behind her to leave her Little Bee to her meal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that for Chapter1? Still thinking about the title and I'm going to continue it, but still thinking of what to do next. I might be able to update soon, it depends on whether I get an idea or not. shrugs Make sure to review for me!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Feelings

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I was nervous at first but the reviews are really encouraging! It was difficult at what to do next but I think I managed. Hope this satisfies you!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter2**

"Yoruichi!"

The goddess turned to see her childhood friend, Urahara Kisuke, walking towards her with his normal cheerfulness…and weird hat. "Huh, Kisuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ going to get some lunch but seeing how you don't want me here…" The scientist twirled his green hat with a smirk.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. She smirked when he protested.

"Yow! Yoruichi, haven't you heard that violence solves nothing?" he told her indignantly. He rubbed his shoulder, mumbling under his breath.

"Hmph, this is just an exception , that's all." She gave a wolfish grin as he shrunk back. Her attention went back to the green striped hat. A scowl of dislike appeared. "Why'd you buy that ridiculous hat anyway?" She let out a sigh. "You're so embarrassing sometimes…" She had a hand on her forehead and shook it.

Still indignant, he retorted, "Heeey, that's not a nice thing to say! Besides, I like this hat…" He patted the top as if it were a pet.

Yoruichi sweat dropped. "O-kay…" A shift behind her stopped her thoughts. Turning, she saw her Little Bee emerging from the shoji door.

"Urahara-taichou?" Soi said confused. She looked at Urahara, then at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi flashed a grin. "Hey, took you long enough. Kisuke here was just telling me how bad his hat was." She turned to Urahara. "Right?"

He waved his hands in front of him. "N-no! I like this hat!" He watched in horror as she advanced toward him with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes. Others wouldn't think it but this princess can be frightening when she wants to be.

"I'll excuse myself, Yoruichi-sama."

Urahara let out a air of relief as the advance came to a stop. Yoruichi turned, surprised. She saw Soi's bowed form. Her Little Bee then bowed down to Kisuke, excusing herself. Yoruichi blinked at Soi's retreating back. She gave a punch goodbye to Kisuke saying, "Next time we meet, you'll get what's coming to you." and left with a grin.

Kisuke rubbed his other shoulder and frowned. It was all thanks to the princess's subordinate that he got out of the expecting torture. But how was he supposed to get out of the other one? He sighed. Now he has to keep a low profile. What a pain. But, he'd rather have this pain then the one Yoruichi has in store for him. He shuddered and walked into the shoji Soi had exited. He was here to eat, after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi was walking in the sakura fields. Her feelings for her sempai were…complicated. At first, it started as admiration, then it became something more, like a crush. She sighed. Her feelings deepened somewhat and yet, she didn't know what to do. Soi was suspicious of her feelings and how they were changing her. Normally, every time Yoruichi touched her, a blush would instantly appear but that rarely happens now… Had these strange feelings finally let their grasp go? Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't sense another presence. A second later, she was pounced on by a purple blur.

"What'cha doing Soi Fong?"

Soi shook her head at the familiar voice. Focusing her eyes, she saw that catlike grin staring right back at her. What's she doing here? "Yoruichi-sama? I thought you were talking with Urahara-taichou."

Yoruichi noted to the bitterness of which she said Kisuke's title. "Heh, you don't like him?"

This succeeded on making the girl blush. "A-ah, that is…" She was blushing madly as she felt Yoruichi laugh on her throat. Her body was so close to hers… No, Soi thought firmly. Those feelings are long gone, I shouldn't be feeling this, especially for her.

"Soi?"

The girl blinked and looked to see the princess's concerned face. It almost made her heart flutter to see this affectionate side of Yoruichi. To her peers, she was only a princess, a powerful one in fact, and someone who shouldn't be messed with. Sure, Yoruichi was all this, but she also had a soft side that she rarely showed to anyone but a few selected people. A voice interrupted her swirling thoughts.

"Oi, Soi!" When the goddess had her subordinate's attention she told her, "You seemed a bit out of it. You okay?" Soi nodded and replied, "Yeah, it was nothing." Yoruichi frowned at the feeble answer and got off. "It didn't look like nothing." Soi didn't answer, she only sat up. "Soi?" She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Soi smiled at Yoruichi softly. "I'm alright, Yoruichi-sama. There's no need to worry." At Yoruichi's doubtful look, she tried to think of something else. "Well, if you're really worried about me…," she turned her gaze to the ground, "What do you propose I do?"

Yoruichi blinked at this. Was Soi actually accepting help? But, Yoruichi was worried about her subordinate. Maybe more than I should be, she admitted. Might as well take it to advantage. Yoruichi was hugging her knees as she suggested, "Why don't we go to the hot springs? It might be able to wash away any tensions you have and it's really relaxing."

Now Soi blinked. Hot springs? With Yoruichi…alone? A light blush came on her cheeks. "Well, I did say we could do something…," Soi answered shyly.

Yoruichi encouraged this with a pleased grin. "Yep, now let's go!" She pulled Soi up by the arm and practically dragged her to the hot springs. Soi was blushing at the thoughts and images her mind were creating at the warmth of Yoruichi's hand wrapped around her wrist. She sure hoped that she made the right choice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's all for chapter2! I hope I'm doing a good job cause I'm afraid that my story may suck. The reviews help, so please go on ahead and tell me what you think and all! Thanks!**


	3. First kiss

**Aha! Another chapter done! I know I may have a few mistakes, but please bear with me. I'll leave you with the story now!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi was the first one to enter the hot springs, thank goodness. She wouldn't know what to do if she saw a naked Yoruichi in the springs. Well, not completely naked, they were wearing a two-piece. Soi sighed as she slid down into the warm water. She closed her eyes peacefully. I guess this won't be so bad after all, Soi thought dreamily.

"So, how is it Soi?"

Soi immediately sat back up from her slouch and frantically scanned her surroundings to find a _very_ naked Yoruichi standing just a few feet away from her. Her cheeks burned as she stuttered, "Y-Yoruichi-sama!" and quickly turned the other way. Her eyes were tightly shut and she felt considerably hot.

Yoruichi produced an amused chuckle. Her subordinate can be so innocent sometimes… She slowly entered the hot spring and made her way to Soi. "What's wrong?" She then added in a sly voice, "You don't like what you see?"

This made Soi open her eyes in shock. "A-ah! Yoruichi-sama!" she squealed. The goddess's face were only inches away from her own, causing her to gulp. Her mouth was open but no words came out. Her head was spinning from the closeness of her captain and the words from before. She was knocked out of her daze when Yoruichi spoke again.

"You didn't answer me, Soi Fong…" A mischievous grin was on her lips. "Well?" She was closer now and Soi couldn't take it anymore. You can't blame her really. If a nearly naked Yoruichi was that close to you, what would you do? "I…uh…" She looked down but only to see their breasts almost touching so she turned her head to the left. She nervously looked for the words that would help her escape this embarrassment. Then she heard a laugh. Blinking, she hesitantly brought her head back to stare incredulously at her sempai. "Yo…Yoruichi-sama?"

She only chuckled in response, a bright glow in her golden eyes. "There's no need to answer, Soi Fong." She settled herself beside Soi, shoulders and arms touching. "I know what you think anyways," her eyes looked right into Soi's, causing her to freeze.

Is her sempai actually implying…? That she…had feelings for her? A blush appeared on her cheeks but she crossed her arms. Slightly offended, she asked, "Are you implying that I may have…feelings for you?"

The older woman chuckled. She looked back at her innocently, "Maybe, depends on how you look at it." She smirked. She gave a silent laugh when Soi huffed. It never tires Yoruichi to tease her Little Bee once in a while and, Soi has a lot more coming…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was rambling about how stubborn Kuukaku was now. Soi chuckled at the weird things the Shiba had done in the past, some not too long ago. They were out on a stroll after they felt refreshed enough to leave the springs. There were times when Soi tried to escape in her embarrassing moments to have Yoruichi prevent it with a grin.

Yoruichi smiled into the night. The time she spent with Soi today was a good one. No hollows to cleanse and no paperwork. It was just time alone with her lov---er? Yoruichi's brows furrowed in confusion. Was she going to call Soi her…lover? She would've scoffed but that might bring suspicion from her…subordinate. Yoruichi glanced at Soi. 'All of this worrying must of did something to my senses or something' Yoruichi thought with a frown.

Soi realized that the ramblings had stopped and turned her head to find the goddess staring right back at her. She blushed lightly. It seemed her feelings came back after going to the hot springs with her sempai. "Yoruichi-sama? Why are you staring at me?" Soi looked at her curiously.

Yoruichi quickly replied, "Nothing. I was just thinking." Yoruichi winced at the same words Soi had told her before but luckily, went unnoticed by the girl. A thought ran past her. "Hey…" Soi stopped when she heard Yoruichi's tone. She had a feeling it may lead to trouble and her captain had an idea about something. She gulped as she waited for Yoruichi to finish her sentence. A wide grin came upon her feline features. "Have you ever drank sake?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi only sighed as Yoruichi rummaged around for her stash of…beverages. Yoruichi had two shot glasses set on the table and Soi was seated at one end. The only thing that went through her mind was, 'Don't let Yoruichi-sama get drunk. Don't let Yoruichi-sama get drunk!' and 'Don't let me do anything foolish. Don't let me do anything foolish!' Her hands were moving restlessly and her eyes were darting back and forth.

"Aha!" Soi looked up to see a very large stash of…sake. Her mouth was gawking at the collection while Yoruichi stood there with a proud smile. She came over with six bottles and set them down. She opened one and poured into the shot glasses with a grin. A crazy grin like that on Yoruichi was perfectly normal but if Soi had seen it on anyone else, she would've been out of there in a flash. "Kay, so. This is what we're going to do." Yoruichi leaned forward and looked left and right as if it were confidential information. "We drink till one of us drops and the one left standing is the winner. Easy, right?" She laughed quietly at the horrified expression she was given. She smirked in return. "C'mon, let's start."

They were nearing a dozen now and Soi was seemingly drunk. Yoruichi had a hidden urge to take her in her arms and kiss her. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were staring intently at Soi.

Soi only giggled, glanced at Yoruichi, and giggled some more. "Y..Yoruichi…" She hiccupped. "I...I'm diiiizzzzzzy!" She laughed, hiccupping a bit and gave Yoruichi a flushed smile. She wobbly crawled to Yoruichi, pushing her to the floor which she obliged, a rushing feeling of excitement running through her. Their breasts were touching now and their faces were close enough to have their lips brushing. Yoruichi's heart was thumping loudly. She felt Soi lean forward, their eyes closing slowly. A pleasurable feeling erupted from her when their lips were brought together. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi's neck and let out a low moan. Soi returned it happily. She was certainly a good kisser, even when drunk.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Soi started losing herself in her daze of sake. Her lips went off course as she went unconscious. Yoruichi laid there, gasping for breath. Her golden eyes turned back to Soi, her heart fluttering. Her soul had leaped when Soi made contact with her lips. She felt…at ease when she was with her. Almost content even, when she was in her arms. She shuddered involuntary when she felt Soi shift. She should bring her back to her quarters. As she picked her up carefully, Yoruichi thought about the kiss. Now, she didn't even know whether or not she wanted Soi to remember that or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter3! I hope I did okay with this. I'm was in a hurry when writing this. Hehehe, I'll take all reviews and I might be able to update this soon. It all depends on what's happening! Thanks for your time!**


	4. 50 years older

**Sorry if my chapters are short! I'll try to make them longer but there are no guarantees! Read, enjoy, and review please!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi woke with a tremendous headache, vaguely remembering what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was drinking sake and moving in a daze, that's all. She sighed and winced as she walked her way to her captain's chambers.

"Soi Fong here at your command, Princess Shihouin!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the familiar voice. She pushed last night's events to the back of her mind and called, "C'mon in, Soi!" As the girl entered, Yoruichi crossed her arms. "What did I say about formality and the like?"

"Yoruichi-sama does not care for such things," Soi immediately responded. Yoruichi nodded and leaned in. "So why the title?" Soi looked down. "Uh…force of habit, Yoruichi-sama…" This made the older woman laugh. "Ah, you never cease to amuse me Soi Fong." She ruffled her friend's hair as she always does and leaned back. "Let's go, Urahara sent me a hell butterfly." Soi nodded and guarded her charge as they left for 12th Division.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, you're here!" Urahara had on a wide smile. "And look, your Little Bee is here too!" As Yoruichi walked ahead to inspect the gadgets, Soi kicked Urahara in the shin. "Ouch!" Urahara looked up, expecting to see Soi in the act but instead, found nothing but thin air. Confused, he turned and saw Soi standing with the goddess. A comprehensive look crossed his face and a broad smile made his eyes light up with a playfulness you would usually find in the dark skinned woman.

"Kisuke, I'm going to look farther back. Watch him, 'kay Soi?" After Soi nodded, Yoruichi went on, inspecting any gadget she happened to cross.

Once Urahara was sure Yoruichi wouldn't hear them conversing, he used shunpo to appear right beside Soi, leaning his arm casually on her shoulder. "Huh, you're pretty short." He told her observantly.

This made a vein pop and she swiftly brought her arm back, hitting him straight in the stomach with her elbow. He had the air knocked out of him and winced, rubbing his stomach with a hand. "Well, that hurt." and fell to the ground rather dramatically. Soi snorted and kicked him gently to have him flip over. She blinked. He blinked. "You're a terrible liar, you know that Urahara-taichou?"

Urahara got up protesting, "Well it did hurt!" He then crossed his arms and looked away from her, indignant. "I didn't do anything wrong…"

An eye twitched. Her voice went dangerously low. "Wrong?" she spat out. "How bout I show you…" What did he get himself into?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta say, you have some weird shit here…" Yoruichi blinked at the sight she returned to. "What the…" Everything was wrecked, showing clearly that a fight had ensue. She saw the unmoving form of Soi on the ground and Urahara hiding behind a table. She raised an eyebrow. "Kisuke?"

The scientist looked up to acknowledge the woman. He had several injuries but nothing life threatening. "Ah, uh…Yoruichi. Hey!" Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten how to explain why her subordinate was on the floor, almost lifeless.

Her suspicions raised another notch at the too high cheerfulness he displayed and the nervousness that emitted from him. "What happened?" she asked him.

He shrunk back. "Uh, well. You see…" She took another step towards him, fists to her sides. "Ack! She was too close to one of the gadgets I had and I told her to be careful with it when an accident happened!" He hurriedly fibbed and held out his hands before him as a feeble attempt for a shield. When he felt no physical contact, he hesitantly opened an eye. "Huh?" Yoruichi's threatening face turned to one of concern. "Will she be okay?" Urahara could only blink. His friend rarely showed warm feelings so it refreshed him. He straightened himself and dusted his cloak as he stood. "Well, the only thing that'll change is…her age." He then added as an afterthought, "And maybe her appearance."

Yoruichi blinked. "So…she was hit by an…aging device?" At the nod she was given, something inside her clicked. "Kisuke…," she said, her voice low and dangerous as Soi's had been, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Urahara yelped as a fist was aimed his way. He scurried for cover but she always trashed that. Moving from place to place, he tried to explain. "You see---" he dodged a kick to the head, "It'll only age her somewhere around 50 years older!" He yelped again as the fist went for his head, his cap flying in the air. He shunpo to grab it only to get punched in the back. "Ow! Yoruichi!" He landed and flew for cover. You'd think someone would help me with all this noise we're making, he thought a bit irritated. Honestly, no one appreciates me.

She stopped behind him. Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Can't you make something that'll change her back? Or will she just stay 50 or so more years older than she's supposed to be?" Her normal grin wasn't in place. "Well, Urahara?"

He chuckled somewhat nervously. "I am a scientist and I know I should at least try." He added to himself, It was my fault anyhow. He cleared his throat. "You should take her back. The next time she wakes, she'll see an older Soi looking back at her in the mirror. Meanwhile, I'll try making the cure."

Yoruichi thought about this for a while and nodded somewhat reluctantly. She picked Soi up. "I don't mean to accuse you Kisuke, but I have a feeling you set this up."

"Aw, you think too much of me Yoruichi." He put his head high in mock indignant. "I'm hurt." Yoruichi only chuckled at the behavior she was expecting. "Just make sure you give me the antidote." Urahara nodded and watched her go. His smile instantly came back as he went to cleaning his libratory. The only thing that Yoruichi didn't know was that he _does_ have the antidote. He only wonders if his Operation: Princess and Sparrow will work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess you can wonder what Urahara's scheming. I'm trying to put in some other characters in here to make it more interesting but I'm still working on it. I MIGHT make the next chapter longer with other characters but you're gonna have to wait longer if that happens. Review and tell me what you think and all!**


	5. Operation: Princess and Sparrow?

**Whew, I think I'm running out of ideas… Ah, I know I'll think of something if I try hard enough. The reviews keep me going, even when my mind is begging from a break! I admire those who kept it going on! I can see how hard it is to keep updating!**

**Now, on with chapter, er… What was it? Oh, yeah! Chapter…5?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi awoke in the afternoon, under the sakura trees. She felt refreshed, stronger. It was a strange, yet pleasing feeling. Then something clicked. The last thing she remembered was chasing after that scientist so why was she here? Looking around, she picked herself up. About ten feet away was Yoruichi. She ran to her. "Yoruichi-sama!" Soi's eyebrows furrowed. I must've been sleeping heavily! I almost didn't recognize my own voice!

Yoruichi looked Soi's way, shocked. It was definitely Soi, only she looked more mature and composed. Her figure had more of a curve to it and her chest developed better than before. Her face was shaped a bit differently, more feminine than childish, and her eyes were more of an intense grey. Compared to the younger side, she was a woman. More sexy than cute. Yoruichi felt her cheeks burn. Am I blushing?, she wondered.

"Yoruichi-sama, did something happen? I only remember taking you to meet Urahara-taichou but…" Her hands were behind her back and her head was down, looking at the grass.

She looked so innocent and cute like that… Yoruichi shook her head. "Ah, I'll explain." She motioned to sit down. Once they took their seats, Yoruichi began, "You see, when I came back, I found everything trashed. Including you on the ground and Kisuke hiding behind a table." She gave a light snort. "He told me that you were too close to one of his aging devices or whatever and it made you…" Yoruichi paused. She could tell Soi was paying close attention to what she was saying. "Well, it made you about 50 years older than you should be," she finally confessed.

There was a brief silence before Soi gave out a huff. "So that's why I feel different." Yoruichi snapped her eyes to Soi, a bit confused. "Uh…you can feel the change?" Soi nodded, tapping her fingers on the ground. "Don't you think I'll feel the change?" her voice sounding a bit irritated. "I mean, it _is_ my body." The older woman stared before nodding a bit. "I guess so…"

Soi glanced at Yoruichi. "Is something wrong? You're acting kind of different." Yoruichi wanted to retort, "Yeah, I'm not the only one." but kept her mouth shut. She forced a smile. "Nah, it's just kind of weird to have an older Soi with me." The younger girl blinked, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she whispered. "It's weird all right." They sat there in silence, each having their own thoughts about the change.

"Hey, is that you Yoruichi?"

The two women looked behind them to see the 13th Division Captain. He smiled at them. "Ah, I knew it was you!" He came forward and blinked when he saw Soi. "And who might this be? She looks awfully familiar." He held out his hand to Soi. "I'm Ukitake Juushiro. I have a feeling we've met before." They shook hands. Ukitake found it confusing as Yoruichi stifled laughs. He then saw the woman he was shaking hands with smirk.

"Hello, Ukitake-taichou. As I've introduced myself before, I'm Soi Fong. Yoruichi's personal bodyguard, if you recall." Her smirk widened as an astonished look crossed the man's face. She knew her appearance changed, Yoruichi said so herself, but she never thought that it would differ from her younger side.

"Soi… Soi Fong?" he repeated unbelievably. He remembered the child, of course. She was too adorable not to. Always innocent as Yoruichi said she was and her manners were proper. But the one he was seeing right now, resembled a woman. Her childish side seemed long gone, replaced by a mature look as Yoruichi had put it. Her spiritual power was firm, too. If he concentrated enough, he could feel the similarity between the Soi now and the one he met before. He gave Yoruichi a questioning look. Did something happen while I was gone?, was written all over his face.

The dark skinned woman managed to suppress a giggle. "Well, you see…" and after that, the story went from one person to another. In no time at all, all soul reapers knew what happened to Soi.

Soi scowled. It's been a few days since then and all she remembers doing is scowling, nothing else. She couldn't even have some peace and quiet without someone asking her questions about how she became 50 years older. There were rumors that she drank some kind of potion or a hollow side-effect did it to her while on a mission protecting the princess. Heck, there were even stupid ones like it happened overnight or she had _surgery_. For god sakes, the word surgery makes her shiver. It's just outright wrong! She sighed. She hadn't been able to spend any alone time with Yoruichi. She blinked. She made it sound as if they were together! The now-woman shook her head. What is the world coming to?

Yoruichi was a bit sober without Soi. Her stroll led her to the bar, which she gratefully entered in. She saw Matsumoto, Shunsui, Kaien, Nanao, and someone with short black hair. She walked up to them numbly, ordering some sake.

"Ah, Yoruichi's here, huh? Haven't seen you in quite awhile here. How have you been?" Shunsui chewed the end of a grass. Nanao bonked him on the head with her notebook, causing him to spit it out.

Yoruichi gave them a smirk. "Huh, not as good as before," she admitted. She reached for her drink, swishing it while thinking. "Hey, Kaien. Who's the new girl?"

The 'new girl' blushed. Kaien grinned and patted her on the back. "This is Rukia Kuchiki. She just got in the 13th Division so I'm showing her around. Ukitake's orders." Rukia bowed, surprising Yoruichi. "Hello," she said softly. When she looked up, she was shocked to see the noble snicker. "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

Yoruichi shook her head with an amused grin. "Aw, it's nothing. Nothing at all." But she chuckled quietly to herself sometimes. "Guess it was troubling enough to go here." Yoruichi turned to see Matsumoto, the vice-captain of 10th division, gulp her sake. The goddess blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" She stared at the big busted woman curiously, waiting for an answer. She only shrugged. "Just a hunch. That's all." Yoruichi nodded. She continued to drink, Nanao occasionally hitting Shunsui with her notebook and Kaien making Rukia blush without knowing it. Matsumoto just talked about things randomly until she dropped. Yoruichi chuckled. Seems like the visit to the bar was worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara paced through his room, Yachiru watching him for amusement. "What'cha doing, Sandal Hat guy?" she asked innocently. Yachiru was running an errand when she found out about Urahara's plan of bringing Yoruichi and Soi together. She wanted to help because it sounded fun…and because she wanted the candy he promised her.

He stopped and stared at the pink haired girl, frowning. "I can't think of anything that might get them together!" he told her frustratingly. "I think of one plan but I keep finding flaws in them!" He began mumbling to himself, kicking air from time to time. He saw the feelings the two had for each other so he brought it upon himself to give them a little…push. But if he knew it was going to be this hard, he might've had some second thoughts about this.

Yachiru on the other hand, was unaffected. "Don't worry Sandal Hat guy!" she said cheerfully. "We'll find a way soon!" She got off the table. "I'll try something while you think!" She ran off before the scientist could say anything to stop her. He sighed. What was a genius supposed to do in the matter of love?

Yoruichi exited the bar. She only had a few drinks, she wasn't even tipsy to say the least. She wondered what Soi was doing right now…

"Yoruichi-san! Over here!"

The dark skinned woman blinked to see a pink blur coming straight for her. It stopped just in front of her and Yoruichi peered at it. Oh, Yoruichi thought with realization. This is the vice-captain of 11th division. But what does she want with me? She stared down at the small kid suspiciously. What was her name again? Yoshi? No…it was something 'ru'… Was it… "Oh, it's Yachiru!" The goddess beamed a smile at the vice-captain. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."

Yachiru smiled happily. "Yeah, I've been running some errands but I'm free now!" Nope, she was lying. She was in the middle of an errand ever since she was interrupted by Urahara's operation. "Ah, but what is it you want from me?" the goddess asked as she peered at her curiously. Yachiru answered as if it were as clear as day, "Play with me!" and dragged the princess by the wrist. Yoruichi only chuckled, shook her head with an amused smile, and let the energetic girl drag her wherever she saw fit till they dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi sat quietly under a sakura tree, the one Yoruichi and herself would usually watch the moon and stars or train nearby. Yoruichi would lay down and put her head on Soi's lap and they would sit in silence or peaceful talk. Soi didn't have it in her to sigh, rather scowl. Then she heard voices:

"C'mon, I think she's here somewhere!" It was a female's voice, no doubt a child.

"Ah, do you know what you're doing, Yachiru?" A female's. Very familiar…

Soi furrowed her eyebrows. If her suspicions were correct…

"Oof!" Yep, she was right. Just a few feet away from here was Yoruichi who had managed to trip, thought the thought seemed impossible. The goddess picked herself with such grace, it left Soi staring. "Sheesh! Yachiru, where'd you go?" She dusted herself and looked to her right and left as she stretched. "Guess she didn't see me fall… Oh, well. Hope she found who she was looking for." She rubbed her wrists and started to walk back when she realized where she was. Confused, she scanned the area. "Sakura trees…," she murmured. She held out a hand to gently grasp a drifting pink petal. Her eyes retracing its movements, they landed on Soi. Her eyes showed nothing but pure shock while Soi's held question and curiosity, the shock from seeing Yoruichi wearing off. They stood like that for a few frozen moments until Yoruichi finally had the courage to take a step and began her way to the woman who was no longer a girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachiru giggled. She had pushed Yoruichi off a tree branch, making it seem as if she had fallen herself and shunpo away before getting caught. Sandal Hat guy probably had the plans, she reasoned. He just didn't know which one to do.

Yachiru put a finger on her chin. "I should go back to Sandal Hat guy. I want some candy now anyways." Smiling and humming, she dashed to 12th division, eager to get her prize for the day. If this doesn't work, does that mean I can try again to get another piece of candy?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi caught a glimpse of Yoruichi's face in the moonlight. It was beautiful and it made her gasp, but when the goddess took another step, the moonlight moved off. Just for that moment, she was speechless of the beauty Yoruichi has. But that wasn't the whole reason she fell in love with her sempai… It was how she treated life, her mischievous plans, her smile, warmth, how she made Soi feel so alive and happy that just by a touch, make her leap for the sky and think this was all just a dream, a fantasy, nothing more. But, her sempai was actually moving forward, towards her even. When her charge stopped in front of her, they stared into each others eyes, gold with silver.

"Soi…," Yoruichi breathed, caught into the beauty her subordinate didn't know she had. Soi's grey eyes flickered. "Yoruichi… Are you here for something? I can walk you back to your quarters if you want…" Soi had no idea how Yoruichi longed to have her in her arms, to breath in her scent and be with her, love her. Soi put a hand on Yoruichi's arm, causing the woman to become more aware of Soi's presence. "Yoruichi-sama?" Soi asked concerned, switching back to titles. "Is something wrong? Talk to me…" Yoruichi gazed deeply into Soi's eyes, putting both in a haze of longing that slowly made surface.

Soi's eyes were a smoldering grey now. She saw the lust starting to take over Yoruichi as well. "Yoruichi…" She felt her eyelids closing, her heart beating faster. A rush of anticipation running through her. The moment came when they were in each other's arms. Soi could taste Yoruichi, inhaled her rich scent deeply. Her hand began to massage Yoruichi's scalp, earning a longed for moan which she swallowed, pleased at receiving such an action from the goddess.

Yoruichi felt like air in Soi's arms. It made her feel content like last time but knowing that Soi was not drunk now made it even more exhilarating. She licked Soi's lips, begging for entrance. Soi obliged, moaning at the touch of tongues. They dueled for a bit, both earning a load full of moans. When they broke apart, both were panting heavily from the experience. They made eye contact, their desire yearning to break free.

"Soi…" The dark skinned woman caressed the other's cheek. Soi reacted, pressing her cheek closer to the hand, nuzzling it. "Yoruichi…" Soi smirked softly. "You kissed me." Yoruichi didn't object another kiss from Soi, welcoming it instead. When they pulled away then, there was a smile on her face. "Soi… Do you wanna stay like this?" Soi gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" She pulled her closer.

Yoruichi bit her lip. "You're 50 years older than you should be, do you wanna stay this way or back to the age you're supposed to be?" She waited patiently for an answer. Soi sighed and leaned her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. "…Let's not talk about that, Yoruichi. We can discuss that some other time but this…" She looked up into those loving eyes. "This is our first time together, like this. Let's savor it." Yoruichi blinked and smiled softly. She hugged her Little Bee closer. "Kay, but we're going to my room later tonight." Soi let out a giggle. "Fine with me, _your highness_." She smirked at Yoruichi when she huffed. Hey, who said that she couldn't tease too?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this was long enough! I wanted to post it today so…well, yeah. Hehehe. Anyways, I don't think I portrayed the other character's portraits well but… Like I said before, just bear with me here! I thank you for your reviews and expect more soon, or at least somewhere in between. I guess.**


	6. Schemes that go too far

**Edge-Keen Blade here! Thank you for the reviews! They always brighten me up and encourage me to update sooner. Ignore any mistakes and enjoy! Sorry to keep you all waiting!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayuri cackled and rubbed his hands together. His mind was already forming up a plan. He glanced left and right. That stupid Urahara, he didn't know that I was eavesdropping on him! With all the racket the scientist was doing and the visitors he had, Mayuri decided for a little peek. The girl Soi had aged around 50 years and the noble princess was _very_ pissed. Urahara told her that he would make a cure and the dark skinned woman held him to it. Then, he heard about his so-called Operation: Princess and Sparrow. If he was planning the women's relationship, then Mayuri decided to…_break them apart. _That way, Urahara would be a failure! Yes, he could see his 'captain' being demoted and replaced by him. He _will_ get that captain's seat. Now, to get the plan in motion…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I get candy now?" Yachiru was bouncing up and down, a cute look on her face.

"Now, now," he scolded her by wagging a finger, "You know that you only get candy when we succeed."

Yachiru gave an adorable pout. "Awww, but you gave me some last time!" She stuck her bottom lip out.

He sighed. "That's because you _did _succeed, Yachiru." He heard noise outside his door. Standing, he walked away from his desk and peered out cautiously. "Yachiru? Can you take care of things for a bit? I need to check something." Not hearing the girl's answer, he moved carefully to Mayuri's door. Hearing weird cackles, he frowned and opened the door.

Mayuri stopped his actions and looked up from his latest experiment. "Urahara? What brings you here?" he sneered. He covered the body quickly with a white sheet of cloth. Urahara caught a brief glimpse of it before it was closed away from sight. What's he up to? He thought suspiciously. He straightened his green hat and put up a knowing smile. "Heh, what are you working on? Latest experiment I presume." He totally ignored the question that was brought upon him. Mayuri noticed this with an angry attitude. "Well," he said confidently, "This is still in work but I'll perfect it someday. This is just my…model of the one I'm creating for future purposes." A creepy smirk appeared on his face.

The captain leaned casually in the doorway. "Future purposes? Just what are you making, Mayuri?" His pale green eyes glistened. "There is no need to tell, if you don't want to of course." He gazed at him coolly.

The mad scientist scowled. "You'll find out soon enough, _Urahara-taichou_." He turned, getting a few tools. "I would like to be alone now." The captain stayed there for a few seconds before leaving, closing the door behind him. Once Mayuri found it safe to continue, he uncloaked the figure beneath the sheet. It was a mechanical Soi Fong, an android simply. He was almost done. "Watch out, Shihouin. Your heart may break once this is done." A mad smile came upon his lips as he started to work again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since they kissed. Yoruichi was taking a stroll, eager to have the day pass by to see her Little Bee. She moved around restlessly, onlookers giving her strange looks as she walked by. Going to an empty space of green, she settled down. Soi was busy taking care of a mission she was leading. They were hunting a hollow that kept terrorizing citizens, as the usual, but this was a strong one. She hoped that she was okay… The padding of feet made her ears pick up. Swiftly, she turned into a battle stance, arms at the ready. What surprised her beyond belief was that it was _Soi_. Confused, she withdrew her battle stance. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Soi was supposed to be leading a mission. Did she skip? And what was with the emotionless face? Did something happen? Questions kept shooting the goddess's mind, an answer never found. Or it won't be, if she didn't ask her. When Soi came to a stop, Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Uh…Soi? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in a mission?" The princess peered at her curiously.

Soi cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." A frown appeared on her face. "You don't want me here?"

Yoruichi's eyes showed her confusion. Is this a side-affect of the aging device? She thought as she reached her hand out. "Soi… How could you say that? Don't you know how I feel for you? I was just worrying about you, that's all…:"

Soi snorted. "Yeah, I believe you," she replied sarcastically. Then her face turned serious. "How am I supposed to know that you actually have feelings for me? A normal, plain looking girl as I?" Her eyes were hard and mouth gritted together. "I'd be a fool to think that you would truly love me."

Yoruichi opened her mouth to say something, anything. Soi's words pierced her heart, though. It sounded completely alien to hear Soi say that. "Soi," Yoruichi said weakly, "You don't mean that. I know you lo--"

She was cut off. "I don't love you, _Shihouin_. Face it, you're living a lie." Soi stared at her coldly. For the first time, Yoruichi had her heart breaking and what's worst, she knew that Soi could see it. "Why don't you run, like you're known to do? There's no way I could love a goddess who would only treat me like a dog meant to follow their master!" She spat on the ground, locking eyes with the princess. Yoruichi could see the disgust reflecting off those grey eyes. She could see the torn form of herself as well.

"Soi…," Yoruichi tried again. She reached out only to have her arm slapped away. "Go Yoruichi," Soi told her pitilessly as a cruel smirk crossed her now cold face. "Stop trying to believe this love nonsense and start acting more mature for once." Soi turned her back on her. "Or, maybe I should save you the trouble and leave. That would be better wouldn't it? It should be the servant who leaves the master so that they can feel the pain the servant had to endure." She walked away. "Goodbye, Shihouin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi flash stepped around Soul Society, searching for Yoruichi. Where is she?, she wondered frustratingly. After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, she faintly felt her spiritual pressure far from the distance. A wide smile appearing on her face, she quickly made her way towards the direction. As she was getting closer, her smile grew into a frown.

Yoruichi's spiritual pressure feels different… Almost as if, she were in pain. A horrified look came over her face. She can't be hurt, could she? Seeing Yoruichi's crouched form, she hurriedly ran to her side. "Yoruichi!" When the dark skinned looked up however, Soi stopped in her tracks. What she saw was unbelievable.

There were tear streaks on the goddess's cheeks and fresh ones Soi knew she was trying to hold. The thought of Yoruichi actually _crying_ sent Soi reeling. "Y-Yoruichi…?" she whispered. She kneeled down and tried to put her arms around the woman but was weakly pushed away. Confused at the action, Soi tried again only to be pushed away once more. Frowning, she asked, "Did something happen while I was gone? Please, tell me… " She thought of putting a hand on Yoruich's shoulder at least, but was reluctant to do so.

Yoruichi shuddered and looked away from Soi. How could Soi come back when she had broken her heart into nothing? Thinking about this, anger rose from her stomach. Her eyes flashed, burning with rage. She spat out in a low, precarious voice, "You… How can you just stand there and ask me what's wrong?" Her form was shaking violently. "HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CLUELESS WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU CAN NEVER LOVE ME?!" she shouted. Soi backed off in surprise. "Y-Yoruichi," Soi started bewildered. "I don't know what---" Yoruichi cut her off. "SHUT UP SOI! YOU--," Yoruichi broke down, her voice weakening, "You never loved me…didn't you?" Soi's mouth was wide open. She didn't know what to say. Just what happened while she was gone? How could things change from perfect, to utterly disaster? And what's more, Yoruichi had told her that SHE was the one to blame. SHE was the one who broke Yoruichi's heart. She didn't remember doing anything of the sort, just loving her.

"Yoruichi." Soi grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully took her into an embrace. She felt Yoruichi struggling to break free but they both knew that that was where she wanted to be.Yoruichi gripped Soi's shirt, weeping silently as Soi continued to hold her. She didn't realize she fell asleep minutes later.

Soi looked down cautiously to find her lover sleeping. Yoruichi must've been exhauseted from all the crying she did and the heartache she felt. She wiped the tears and picked her into her arms. "Whoever did this to you, they're gonna pay," she whispered softly and moved a few strands of hair away from the sleeping face. She sensed another reiatsu that was here. It was faint, a bit weird. She followed it, having a feeling that this was the culprit's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayuri laughed as he watched from the camera, the eyes of the fake Soi. He commanded her to stay under the sakura tree that Soi and Yoruichi would usually go to. He didn't want to raise suspicion. But when he saw the _real _Soi emerging into view, he fell off his seat. Scurrying back up, his eyes bulged. "What!" he cried harshly. "She shouldn't be here for another good two hours!" He balled his hands into fists. He ordered the android to make it look as if she were the real Soi and didn't know a thing about the break-up. Now, he would have to hope that he wouldn't be found out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi's eyes hardened when she saw_ another_ Soi. This must be the one who broke Yoruichi's heart, she thought with rage. As she set the sleeping princess down, she felt a familiar presence beside her. Without looking, she acknowledged him. "Hello Urahara. Mind looking after her?"

It was indeed Urahara. He had given Yachiru her piece of candy for the day so she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He nodded at the request. "Why not? It seems you have a fight on your hands anyways..." He flipped open his fan.

Soi saw this as she glanced back. She sweat dropped. "Uh… What's with the fan?" He waved it around, fanning himself. "Ah, this? I got this a few days back. You like it? It matches my hat, doesn't it?" He had a wide smile on his face. You've got to be kidding me, Soi thought. She shook her head. "Whatever, just take care of her." She strode forward with determined features. Urahara hid his face, only revealing his eyes behind the fan. "Oh ho ho, this could be fun…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi unsheathed her zanpaku-to. She saw the other do the same. She raised an eyebrow. "Now is that a real zanpaku-to, or a soulless one?" She smirked. "C'mon, I won't wait all day for you to make the first move." The next moment, the android dashed forward without a word, its eyes black instead of gray. Soi gritted her teeth and met it in a clash. Hmph, this might be easier than I thought. She stared hard into those eyes. "You've got a lot of nerve to mess with my Yoruichi!" she snarled and pushed back, causing the android to fly the opposite way. "What you did was unforgivable! I'll make you pay the right price…" The hand that gripped her zanpaku-to tightened as the other clenched into a fist. "Get up! I want to make this as painful as possible."

The android stood up slowly and showed no signs of pain. It's eyes held nothing but darkness and had minor injuries. "Do you think that she'll take you back after what I've done?" The cruel voice asked smugly, "Her lack of trust on you shows that she can be easily tricked. I broke her heart, she believed it was you. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

Soi growled. "Don't you dare talk like that about her!" She shunpo and appeared behind the android. "You'll die a thousand deaths before I even _think_ of forgiving you!" She made a move to stab but the android moved. She was at least able to make a gash on its left side. She gritted her teeth and saw movement from the corner of her eye. She blinked when she saw Yoruichi awaken.

Catching Urahara in eye contact, he nodded at the silent request. She saw him hurriedly explain to her what was going on, saw her face coming into realization. That was when she turned and met Soi's eyes. When she saw Yoruichi's eyes widen though, she became confused. What? When she turned on instinct, she saw the reason why. Damn, I was too distracted! she thought as she gritted her teeth and prepared for the blow.

Just when the android's blade was brought down, two figures appeared before her. Then, she saw the android fly back again and its sword on the ground. Looking back up, she saw that both Yoruichi and Urahara were in front of her. She suspected that Urahara must've blocked the sword that was about to pierce her and Yoruichi probably punched the android in the stomach. She must've punched _really_ hard for the android to fly away like that.

Urahara glanced back. "I have a feeling who did this," he informed them. "Let's go check this thing out." Straightening his hat, he sheathed his zanpaku-to and strove forward, Soi backing up the rear. The android was clearly dead when they arrived.

"So, who do you think did this?" Yoruichi inquired. She felt weird and uncomfortable. She had thought Soi had broken up with her, yet it was this…look-alike Soi who did it. Will Soi ever forgive her?

Urahara frowned. "If my suspions are correct…" He pulled up the right sleeve to find something written on the skin. He read it out, "Property of the 'future captain of 12th division', Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Experiment #8" He looked back at the women. "Well, looks like I was right."

Soi said while trying to find the words, "So… This, _Mayuri_ is the cause of all this?" Anger was searing in her voice. Yoruichi looked at her concerned. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to talk to you before any ideas sprout out in your head." She turned back to Urahara. "All right with you, Kisuke?" He nodded and smiled. "Go ahead, I'll take care of this as best I can." Yoruichi gave him a warm smile. "Thanks." She nodded her head at Soi. "C'mon, let's go." She tugged at her sleeve and lead the way to her quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two slept in Yoruichi's huge bed in each other's arms, both pressed up close to the other. The dark skinned woman buried her face into the crook of Soi's neck. She wanted to stay like this. Only with Soi did she feel free, safe, secure, and loved at the same time. She purred when she felt Soi's hand in her hair. "Mmmm, Soi…"

Soi gazed down at her lovingly. "Yes? You said you wanted to talk…" The goddess carefully looked up into those grey eyes she loved so much of the girl she cherished. "I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly. Soi smiled softly at this. She caressed her cheek. "It's not your fault," Soi told her soothingly. "There's no need to be sorry. It's none of our fault." Yoruichi still looked deeply sorry and hurt. She had experienced much today. She planted a kiss on Soi's wonderful lips. "Night, Soi Fong. I love you." Soi chuckled and hugged Yoruichi closer. "And I love you," she whispered. "More than anyone can ever imagine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew! I'm sorry I took so long but I couldn't decide what to do! I was thinking of this chapter when I was at school today so I just wrote it out. I hope you liked it, or at least understood what was going on. Thank you for your reviews! I'll try to update soon again!**


	7. Cure found

**Ahhh! I hope this is a good story. I realized that my last chapter was kind of short and I'm feeling a bit disappointed. Ignore anything that seems out of place and enjoy the story! Just make sure to review! **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Urahara, Mayuri was never heard from again. It's been about two weeks now. Soi was wrapped in the warm embrace of her goddess and was able to hear the birds chirping to greet the sun. Soi had awaken due to a nightmare of Yoruichi running out of her reach. To put it more simply, leaving her behind. Soi knew that Yoruichi wouldn't leave her. They had too much to lose. Soi stared into Yoruichi's sleeping face. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could bring myself to leave her. As much an experience it was for Yoruichi, her words were harsh to Soi as well. That Mayuri, Soi thought darkly. She didn't want to feel empty inside as she had when Yoruichi yelled at her. Soi knew that Yoruichi was broken at the false words the android had spoken to her. It still made her angry thinking about it. Honestly, why would someone go that far to break us apart? She sighed. When she felt a finger trailing down from her cheek to her neck and stop at her heart, Soi turned to see golden eyes locked on her.

"Hey," Yoruichi said softly. "You looked kind of angry for a bit. What were you thinking about?" She wrapped a leg around Soi's, smiling playfully. Soi smiled and pressed her forehead to hers. "Mmm, it's the past now. No need to worry about it." Yoruichi giggled. "That's all?" She flipped herself so that she was on top of Soi. "Why don't I take your mind off things?" She smirked.

Soi was caught off guard by the kiss Yoruichi initiated. She was soon enveloped by the warmth Yoruichi produced and the pleasurable feeling of their tongues touching each other. She let out a moan when she couldn't hold it in any longer while Yoruichi wasted no time on moving to her neck. Soi gasped when she felt teeth sink in, moaned once more when it was licked and sucked.

Yoruichi grinned. She had already made a mark for everyone to see what the woman had been doing. She pushed their breasts together gently, enjoying the feeling. Hands ran their fingers down her sides in a fluid motion, going back up. The goddess shivered in anticipation. Her eyes locked on Soi's grey ones, moving in to kiss her fully on the mouth, slow and passionate. Soi now asked for entrance, begging to explore that sweet mouth of hers. She gladly obliged, loving the way Soi moved in her mouth, their tongues brushing. As they kissed, Soi slid Yoruichi's yukata off, showing everything there was to see. The younger girl grinned. "No bands? Guess I should've expected that." Yoruichi chuckled. "Remember that time in the hot springs?" she whispered in her ear. "You looked so adorable with that blush." She nibbled on her ear and gave it a lick, earning a soft moan.

The flushed Soi had a hungry look on. "Yoruichi…" She gave the goddess's breasts a good squeeze, massaging them. Yoruiichi let out a loud moan in response. "Soi…" The older woman's lust went up when she saw her Little Bee smirk. Soi whispered huskily, "You can do better than that." She leaned up to take one of the tanned breasts into her mouth, swishing her tongue back and forth on the hard nub. Yoruichi gasped and gave a string of moans. She was so swept up in pleasure, she didn't realize Soi was now on top of her. Blinking at the turn of events, she blushed. "S-Soi, what are yo--" She gasped when she felt fingers gently massaging her lower lips. "Heh, wet already Yoruichi?" Soi's husky voice turned the goddess on even more. Angry that she was the only one fully naked, she threw off any clothing in sight off of Soi.

They stayed still for a few moments, admiring the other's body. Yoruichi loved the feel of Soi's smooth skin against hers, contrasting like day and night. Her grey eyes held such passion that she knew was also in her own golden ones. And the love she showed for her, Yoruichi couldn't get enough of it. Both couldn't stand to wait any longer and moved forward once again, their kisses gentle and passionate. Soi's lips slowly traveled downwards, only pausing to put a breast in her mouth and squeezing the other, milking her. This earned her another set of moans. Feeling Yoruichi's hand massage her scalp, she continued lower until she was right in front of her soaking wet pussy. It made her go crazy just by breathing in the scent.

Hearing her goddess's pleads to not stop, she put a finger in. Yoruichi gasped and squirmed in pure delight, feeling Soi add another finger as they touched her inner walls. "Soi…," she moaned. She was having trouble remembering how to breath when the girl started thrusting and yelped in surprise when she felt her tongue licking her. Soon, she was already bucking her hips in rhythm. "Ohhh, Sooooi…," the princess moaned. She could feel herself coming, her arousal dripping from Soi's pumping hand. Then it hit her. She immediately screamed Soi's name as her climax erupted, her arousal pooling into Soi's hand and mouth. Her legs dropped and the goddess laid there panting.

Soi drank all there was, loving the taste of her. When she was satisfied, she drew herself up and kissed Yoruichi. The princess returned it lazily, tasting herself. When Soi pulled back, the dark skinned woman smiled. "That was incredible Soi." Soi had a relaxing look on her face. "Yep, and there'll be more where that came from."

This made the older woman grin mischievously. "Ah, but it's my turn now…" Blinking, Soi felt herself being flipped over. "W-what are you doing, Yoruichi?" Soi knew what was happening but it didn't stop her from asking. The woman shushed her with a kiss. "Shhh, relax." Soi instantly felt like prey when Yoruichi gave her that predatory gaze. She gulped. This is going to be a _long _morning…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Yoruichi hadn't managed to hurt her enough to limp while walking. Soi looked around the forest, signaling others to go ahead. She was sent out on another mission. It was an easy one, it won't take long. Leading her squad, she began to hunt after the hollow they were sent for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was on her way to see Urahara. Why, you ask? To see if he held up to his promise of course! Entering his door, she was met by the 11th division's vice-captain.

"Hiya, Yoruichi!" she greeted cheerfully as always. She stopped swinging her feet on the table and jumped off. "What'cha doing here?" She had a cute innocent look on her face.

The princess smiled down at her. "I'm here to see Urahara. You seen him?" she inquired. This seemed to make the little girl even more chirper. "Yep! He told me that he was gonna get me more candy!" She was bouncing up and down as usual. The woman chuckled quietly to herself. This girl's forever lively and energetic. I can't see anyone keeping up with her. Withdrawing from her thoughts, she asked, "You know where he is now?"

"Right here." said a gruff voice.

Spinning around, Yoruichi saw Urahara at the door way with a few bagfuls of candy. She sweat dropped. So the girl wasn't lying… I thought she was joking. Then again, why would the girl joke about anything at all? Crossing her arms with a cunning grin, Yoruichi taunted, "Oh my! Is that too heavy for you taichou? You look like you're having trouble there." Even with the bags, Urahara was able to retort, "Aw, shut it princess." He gave a little snort only to lose his balance. Yachiru instantly came to the rescue…only to save her candies, not the falling Urahara. He yelped as he fell to the ground, his hat falling off. Instead of thinking of his own safety like any normal person would do, he reached out for his hat, grabbing it to his chest and hit the floor with a THUMP!

Yoruichi muffled her laughs with her hand at the sight. As Yachiru stole the candy while she still could, Urahara had fallen down with his paperwork all over him. She shook her head with a smile. I should've expected him to save his hat instead of himself. How predictable… Hearing a rustle, she looked to see Urahara's head pop out of the pile of papers. He had an idiotic smile on his face. "Everything's fine! My hat doesn't seem to be hurt at all. What a miracle!" He was swinging it in the air as he stood up. Shaking his legs to let any sheets of paper fall off, he adjusted his green-and-white striped hat back on his head, barely showing his eyes. Sighing when he found Yachiru in the back of the room with the candy, he strode towards Yoruichi. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Yoruichi took a seat. "Well for starters, have you developed the cure for Soi yet?" She gazed back at him with a hand under her chin and legs crossed. Urahara leaned on the nearby desk, crossing his arms into his baggy sleeves. He had expected her to ask that soon enough but he hadn't decided yet on whether or not to tell her. He gave a sigh. Well, he knew Operation: Princess and Sparrow wouldn't have lasted for long. It was time to devise a new plan. He put on a wide, goofy grin and answered, "Yeah, I made the cure just last night! You want it right now?"

Seeing Yoruichi's face brighten and nod, he indicated to go into the backroom. They ignored Yachiru, and went farther in until Urahara stopped in front of a small bottle of purple liquid. Picking it up, he handed it to Yoruichi. "Here you are, one antidote." She gazed down at it curiously. "Will it taste bad or have anything like side-effects?" He shook his head. "Nope, it'll taste exactly like normal water." As Yoruichi grasped it, a thought hit her. Her eyes narrowed. "Kisuke, didn't the thought ever occur to you that this might get destroyed if it were to be left here, unsupervised, and not locked away for safekeeping?" The scientist opened his mouth to explain but no words came out. He was clearly in trouble.

"Ahhhh! Yoruichi, I'm sorry! I'll be careful next time!" Urahara ran down halls, avoiding every obstacle. He ducked when a chair was thrown at him. "You're overreacting! Besides, the antidote was just fine when I gave it to you!" He winced when he heard glass shatter. His only hope was for Soi to intervene. "Where is she now?" he whined to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong scanned the hallways and followed the noise. She knew it was Urahara and Yoruichi though what was happening, she did not know. But she was going to find out one way or another. And when a table was nearly thrown at her, she seriously wanted to know what was going on. Then she saw Urahara scurry past her, only to come back to hide behind her. "U-Urahara-taichou! W-what's going on?" Her mouth was open, about to ask more when she realized that he was pointing in the direction in front of her. Slowing turning, her eyes landed on Yoruichi. Shock and joy reflected on their faces. Meanwhile, Urahara crepted away as silently as he could, hoping they would forget about him. He needed to have a new plan ready so waiting here for Yoruichi to beat him up wouldn't be helping.

Yoruichi made her way to Soi and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, uh… How was your mission?" Soi smirked. "Mmm, all right, I guess. Boring though." She received a chuckle. Yoruichi threw an arm across Soi's shoulder and leaned in close for a quick kiss. "Let's get back. I'm rather…tired right now." Catching on, Soi wrapped an arm around the goddess's slim waist and went on their way to Yoruichi's quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter7! I'm real bad at those "scenes" in the room so excuse me. I didn't really think of what I was doing and I hope it made sense. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. Keep in touch, all right?**


	8. Doubts?

**Yo, what up? Hahaha, don't know if you liked the last chapter but here's the next! I'm trying to put in a little spice in it since it may be boring. I've inserted an OC character but don't worry, this story still centers YoruichixSoi! I thank all the reviewers! Review when finished, kay?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara sat behind his desk, playing with his hat. Now that he had given Yoruichi the cure, what will his plan be now? Operation2: Goddess and her Little Bee was what he will call it but what to do? He twirled his hat, thinking. Then he stopped. Should he still make a plan when things seem to be good already? Maybe he should let time do its thing and see how it goes. He sighed. Ah well, it's worth a shot. Besides, he needs to finish his paperwork he had been neglecting for the whole operation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi woke up with a yawn, warm beneath the sheets. She started to stretch when she noticed an arm around her waist. Blinking, she remembered last night. No wonder I feel a bit exposed, she thought with a hint of amusement. Turning, she found the goddess's sleeping face across from her. She instinctively caressed her cheek and was startled when her golden eyes flickered open. "O-oh, did I wake you?" Disappointment dripped in her voice. She had wanted to keep staring at that beautiful enchanted face without feeling embarrassed when she was caught in the act.

Yoruichi laughed quietly. She snuggled closer and put an ear against Soi's chest, causing the younger girl to blush. "Soi…," she sighed. "I got the antidote." Soi blinked at this. "Antidote? You mean for…?" She was still shocked when Yoruichi nodded, confirming it. "You can be the age you're supposed to be." She smirked. "50 years younger."

They laid in silence for a while, neither saying anything. Soi finally shattered it, "Should I… You know…" A light blush creped up her cheeks. "Take the antidote?" She looked away, embarrassed when the goddess gazed at her. "Soi…" She took a cheek in one hand, forcing Soi to face her. "It's up to you. It doesn't really matter to me anyways. I'll always love you no matter what." Yoruichi smiled genuinely.

This made Soi's heart warm up at that. Her soul soared high and she smiled back. "Thank you, Yoruichi," she whispered and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart, Soi made to get up only to have Yoruichi hold her back. Eyes on the tanned hand grasping her arm, she looked up questioningly. The goddess slowly pulled her back, hugging her. Whispering in her ear, Yoruichi told her, "Sleep with me, just a little longer." Soi blinked in the embrace before hugging back. "Sure," she said, her voice soft, "I'll stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the years pass by, their love grew…Or was that just an illusion?

Soi was now living in the living world. She was ordered by Yamamoto to attend Karakura High school, along with others to supervise and look out for the ryoka. Irritated as always, she decided to go out. Popping a soul candy into her mouth, she directed it, "Guard the place, only let in the usual." At the nod of understanding, she left. It was a sunny day with a clear blue sky and a few white clouds. There was a cool, gentle breeze and the weather wasn't at all hot. Days like this would go under the category "perfect".

Her scowl appearing, she shunpo out to the open green space with a hill and tree that she had made her spot to escape the pressures thrown upon her. Arriving there, she stopped and sat leaning against the trunk of the tree. It was relaxing to stay here since it held some similarity to the spot Yoruichi and her had in Soul Society, under the sakura tree. Closing her eyes, she breathed out slowly.

She didn't want to admit it but, Yoruichi and herself were beginning to distance themselves apart. Soi didn't want their relationship to become stressful or broken, she loved her too much for that. Soi sighed, massaging her temples. She just hoped that their love can endure this phase of… She frowned, opening her eyes. Relationships have phases where they think they might be falling apart, right? Yoruichi was her first love so she didn't really know but she could make a conjecture. Soi shook her head. She just needed to have a little more faith in her, that's all. …Right? Snapped out of her thoughts, she stood up in a battle stance. Eyes scanning the area, she found a girl about the orange haired ryoka's age staring at her.

The girl had the same hair as Yoruichi but black and let out instead of being tied up. Her eyes held curiosity, purple eyes showing. Her skin was a lighter shade of Yoruichi's but her figure seemed to be the same as ever. She had a blue cap on, an orange t-shirt with white strips on the short sleeves, and dark blue jeans. She wore sneakers and a watch on her left wrist. When the girl met Soi's eyes, she seemed shocked. They both stood there for a moment before she cracked a grin. It made Soi reel back. Her grin looks so much like Yoruichi's…, Soi thought astonished. Who was this girl? Soi saw her take a step a bit hesitantly before advancing towards her. She took a step back when the girl stopped in front of her, earning a peculiar expression from the girl.

"Hey," she said in a firm yet feminine voice, "My name's Megami Shihouin." She held out a hand. "What's yours?" she asked. Soi Fong blinked, her eyes widening in realization and shock. Her last name…Soi though in a daze. Megami _Shihouin. _She shook her head when the girl waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello, anyone in there?" she asked sarcastically. Soi slapped it away irritatingly. She was going to walk away and forget meeting her when a flashing thought crossed her mind. She could _see _me.

Eyeing her curiously, Soi retorted, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Soi's face dropped all emotion when Megami replied simply, "I don't have any parents." Soi gave a snort. "Whatever." This made Megami blink. She carefully looked Soi over. The only thing that ran through her mind was, What the hell is she wearing? and Who the hell is she? Meeting Soi's grey eyes, she asked, "So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Soi frowned. "No." Megami pouted. "What, why? How about next time we meet?" Soi just shook her head. "There won't be a next time," Soi told her firmly. Why is she so persistent? she thought annoyed.

Megami crossed her arms. "We'll see about that." Soi sneered at this. "Oh, yeah? You can't even catch me. I'm far faster than you can ever achieve to be." Megami challenged, "Oh, yeah? Well I'm the fastest according from my knowledge and I haven't met _anyone _who's faster than me." Soi smirked. "Your knowledge? Then that's good because since you don't know my name…" She shunpo behind her, startling Megami. She whispered in her ear, "You'll still be the 'fastest' according to your knowledge but _I_ _am _the faster one." and with that, vanished with the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami stood there for a few minutes, Soi's words freezing her. It was weird to have her that close. Megami hoped that the woman hadn't seen her shiver when she whispered into her ear. She finally decided to sit down exactly where Soi had been and thought of what happened. Who was that chick? She had some weird shit on, including that sword behind her. And why the hell was she dressed like that? Megami gave a snort. If I can't catch her, then I might as well wait for her. She smirked and checked her watch. About 6:00PM. Megami stood up, determined to see this woman again. She'll go back here tomorrow when it was 5:00PM, just to see if she'll appear. Walking her way home, she took out her ipod and listened to Houkiboshi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi went out to her spot as usual. Landing, she checked for any spiritual pressure. She sensed one, a bit stronger than a humans and almost as strong as the ryokas'. Glancing at the tree's branches, she shunpo right behind Megami and pushed her gently. Startling her once more, Megami fell with a yelp. Soi snickered and peered behind the covers the branches and gave. The girl was wearing gray sweats, a white tank top, and a black windbreaker with… Soi's eyes widened. Was that the Houmonka on the jackets back? The etchings were white so you could see the crest perfectly. She immediately jumped down and grabbed Megami's arm surprising her. Soi moved the girl's hair over one shoulder to inspect the crest more carefully. She traced the lines with a finger as she concentrated on it. She felt Megami shudder and blinked confusingly at her. She released her grip, stepping back. When the girl turned back to her, Soi asked, "How'd you get that jacket?"

Megami blinked and put her hands into her pockets. Crushing the tingling sensation Soi had left on her, she replied, "You like it? I actually made this thing, you know." She gave a grin at the memory. "It took me _really_ long to finish it but it was worth it." Soi's eyes flickered when she heard that Megami had made it. She questioned, "So how did you choose to make that…butterfly as your crest?"

Megami shrugged in response. "Don't know, it just popped into my head for some reason." She then asked her a bit suspiciously, "Why do you ask?" Soi stood there and stared for a few seconds to run through the information she was given. She then calmly replied, "Not important." This made Megami raise an eyebrow. "Not important?" Soi nodded indifferently. "At least not to you anyway."

Megami frowned as Soi took to sitting down. She walked up to her. "Hey, what do you mean, 'Not important to me'? Hellooo." She crossed her arms and sat roughly next to her. "Fine, don't tell me then." She glanced sideways at Soi. "Aren't you gonna _at least _tell me your name?" She sighed when no response came. I'll just wait till she talks to me, she thought glumly.

After the long silence, Soi spoke, "Why do you insist on bothering me?" Megami was sprawled out lazily and opened an eye to find Soi still staring off into the distance. A strange feeling in her stirred. She wanted the woman to look at _her_ not the stupid sky and beyond. But, why does she feel this way when she doesn't even know the woman's name?

She shifted into a more comfortable position, causing Soi to glance at her. She answered simply, "You haven't told me your name yet." Megami blinked when Soi chuckled. She was shocked to see a small smile on the woman's face. "You know," Soi spoke, "You remind me of someone. A…friend of mine you can say." Megami waited for anything else, a bit touched at what Soi had said.

Soi spoke again, "Actually," she bit her lip and lowered her eyes, "You almost look like her." At this Megami sat up. "What?" she said, eyes wide. Soi nodded and turned her head to stare at her. "And because of that… I can't afford to see you again. I've only met you yesterday yet you have some kind of affect on me." She stood up. "If I tell you my name, will you stop returning here and forget about me?" She looked down at her. "Well?"

Megami didn't say anything. When she was about to though, someone interrupted them. "Hey, Soi! I was looking for you." A woman with purple hair tied up appeared. Grinning, Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Soul said that you might be here so I came to check it out." Soi blinked. "Y-Yoruichi. What are you doing here?"

Megami looked at both women. Seems that the purple haired woman was called Yoruichi and she definitely found similarities to the woman and herself. And…, Megami glanced at Soi, Yoruichi called her Soi… Is that her name?

Yoruichi pouted. "What? I can't visit my Little Bee anymore?" Soi blushed. "N-no, it's just that, I thought you were busy back there so…" Her blush didn't go away when Yoruichi laughed. Her golden eyes sparkled but widened when she finally sensed another presence. Looking, she found Megami staring at her. She stared back and looked her over carefully. Yoruichi asked quietly, "Who is this?"

Soi glanced at Yoruichi anxiously. Cautiously, she told Yoruichi, "Says her name is Megami. I met her only yesterday." She then added, "She can see us, like the ryoka." There was quietness for a while before Yoruichi took Soi by the arm and gently pulled her away. She whispered, "So, she might have powers you think?"

Soi blinked and shrugged. "I don't know, I only met her yesterday." She scowled. "And she seems pretty insistent on catching my name." The goddess blinked and then giggled. Eyes twinkling she told her, "I think I already said your name." She laughed quietly to herself when Soi's eyes widened in realization. They both turned when Megami's voice was heard.

"Oi! Are ya gonna just stand there and laugh without me? You've got some nerve!" They both hid their laughter behind a hand and finally walked up to a yelling Megami. Yoruichi held out her hand, "Hey, my name's Yoruichi." She nodded her head to Soi. "And this is Soi Fong, my girlfriend." Megami blinked and hesitantly took her hand. "I-I'm Megami." She gave a shy grin. Yoruichi nodded. "Well, we'll be going now. See ya, kay?" Megami nodded and watched them flash away.

After a awhile, Megami said to herself, "Well, that was short. Maybe I'll see them again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi snuggled up to Yoruichi in the bed. Resting her head into the crook of Yoruichi's neck, she sighed. "I missed you." Yoruichi looked down at the girl in her arms. Soi had grown into a beautiful woman. Sure she had changed over time but that was to be expected. She hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear, "And I missed you too." Soi smiled. She kissed her neck and asked hopefully, "Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Yoruichi chuckled. "Yeah, all week." Soi's face brimmed with happiness. "Good, because I think I'll go insane without you." An amused expression crossed the princess's face. "Really? Then I guess, we'll have to make it worth while." Soi giggled. The last thing she said before falling into a peaceful slumber was, "I love you, Yoruichi.", sleep slurring her words.

Yoruichi glanced at the small frame of her lover. Sighing, she thought of the events that happened today. That Megami looked so much like her. She was ashamed to think that Soi was actually cheating on her when she had just met the girl. If jealous thoughts such as these found their way into her mind, how could she trust Soi? She didn't want to lose the girl she always loved. Yoruichi closed her eyes. She has to have faith in Soi, that's all. But how was she supposed to do that when she doesn't even have much faith in herself to begin with?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, this chapter is kind of weird. Guess I cut the OC character's time with Soi a bit short but I wanted to have Yoruichi and Soi's relationship have some obstacles and see if they'll get through it or not. The OC character's probably gonna be on the next chapter as well. You'll just have to see to find out. Oh, and please review!**

**And thanks for reviewing Stranger! Especially about the last chapter, it made me happy to know that it was good! Thankx a bunch!**


	9. Good things don't last forever?

**Whew, another chapter done! I'm feeling tired right now and I'm just going with the flow. Just writing about whatever comes to mind so I hope this is okay! Review when done, kay?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter9**

Megami thought about yesterday. She looked out her window, the sun already up. She woke up early today because she had trouble sleeping. The Yoruichi look-alike sighed. Soi… Did she have any feelings for her? But she already has a girlfriend. Megami didn't know she was bi till she saw Soi and Yoruichi together. Jealousy instantly rammed the girl when Yoruichi had said the word 'girlfriend' but she knew that she shouldn't be feeling like this. She barely knew the couple and yet, she felt like…well, this. She groaned, frustrated. She made her way downstairs, her friend Karin was already there eating breakfast that Yuzu was cooking up. "Hey, Karin, Yuzu," she greeted none too happy.

Karin just waved a hand, only focusing on eating and watching TV. Yuzu greeted her as she flipped a pancake, "Morning Megami!" She went back to the pancakes. "Is something wrong? You don't sound too happy…" Megami sighed as she slumped on the couch next to Karin, Yuzu handing her a plate of pancakes. Karin passed her the syrup wordlessly, eyes glued to the screen.

"Nah, it was just something that happened last night. That's all." She cut her pancakes after she poured some syrup, chewing them slowly. Yuzu sat in a cozy chair a few feet away from them, her share of pancakes in hand. "Want to talk about it?" Megami shook her head. "It's too complicated to even think about." She turned her head when she heard a chuckle come from Karin. The tomboy blinked when she found the two's attention on her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I was just watching the TV."

Megami shook her head and turned back to Yuzu. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She added when Yuzu gave a frown, "I'll come out and talk if I'm still acting like this for the next couple of days." Yuzu sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll leave you be for now." She checked the digital clock on the table near her. "You should hurry up and eat, Megami. You start work soon." Megami groaned. "Great, I totally forgot about work." She whipped her head around, glaring at Karin.

"What?" she asked. She pointed at the TV. "I was just watching." Megami pursed her lips. She stood up and washed her dish in the kitchen. Running out the door she called, "See ya Yuzu, Karin!" She heard their goodbyes and entered her black Cadillac. She worked on weekends and 3:00 to 5:00 PM on weekdays so as to not interfere with her school life. She scowled as she drove to work. She had wanted to apply to Karakura High but was unable to. It was her last year too, so it was a great disappointment to the woman. Arriving to her destination, she parked the car and entered the Star Bucks building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi sat on the couch, placing her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?" The dark skinned woman glanced at Soi while saying slyly, "Hmm, I don't know… What do you do around here?" The younger of the two blinked. "Uh… Not much," she admitted. "Why?" She eyed Yoruichi suspiciously. The princess shrugged, grinning mischievously all the while. "Why don't we hang out at that spot I found you at? Maybe we can have a little picnic and talk about whatever we want."

Soi was still suspicious. "O-kay…" Yoruichi smiled widely. "C'mon, let's get going." She grabbed Soi's hand and led her to the navy blue Mercedes Soi had gotten just to 'blend in' with the living. Arriving at a few stores, Yoruichi parked the car. "I'm gonna make a stop at this store, kay? Meanwhile, you can go wherever you want until I come back with the stuff." Soi nodded and watched Yoruichi enter a store nearby. Ah well, she thought. The girl gazed over at the Star Bucks just two stores away from the one Yoruichi entered in, debating on whether or not to get something to drink. Well, she mused, I haven't gotten any coffee this morning and it could freshen me up… Entering the store, she had no idea who was working there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami laid her head on the counter, grumbling to herself. Bringing her head up, she stared at the person nudging her with little interest. "What?" she asked half annoyed and half sullen. The girl she worked with whispered urgently, "Customer!" Megami blinked and smoothed her uniform, straightening herself. Looking up, she froze at the person she saw. Right there in front of her was a shocked and wide eyed Soi just arms reach across the counter.

Megami's purple eyes trailed down her body. The woman wasn't wearing that samurai gear like last time, she was wearing regular clothes. Dark blue jeans and a striped black and yellow t-shirt hoodie. Megami knew she was older than her of course, she was probably about 22 years old or so but it didn't change the fact that she thought Soi was _hot_.

"Hello? I'd like to take my order."

Megami blinked. After her eyes caught Soi, they didn't see the other customer in front of her. A light blush went across her face and she was sure Soi noticed this. After taking the lady's order, she blinked when she found Soi gone. Eyes searching the area, she found Soi at the exit's door. When Soi glanced back, Megami couldn't help but have her heart stop.

She let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding until Soi left. She immediately ran to the door, looking through it to see Soi go to a navy blue car that Megami was clearly impressed with. Megami let out a low whistle but someone else caught her eye. Yoruichi, the one who claimed she was Soi's girlfriend, emerged from a store with a few bags. Her eyes widened when she saw the two give each other a quick kiss and enter the car. Megami watched them leave, opened mouth. That was _definite _proof that they were dating.

"Megami! C'mon, get back here!"

Megami glanced back and sighed. Trudging back to the counter, she slumped her head back down. Ignoring the subtle stares she attracted, she thought, How am I supposed to deal with this? I haven't felt this way before and I don't know what to do. She sighed and turned her head on her arms. I'll just have to avoid her, that's all. But how am I supposed to do that when she always creep into my thoughts almost every time I seem to forget about her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi drove them to the spot Soi directed her to. Once there, the goddess brought out the things while Soi helped her set them down. Eyebrows raising at the hidden sake she found, Yoruichi only smiled sheepishly and swiped it back. Soi sat down as Yoruichi placed her head on her lap, her hand wandering through the soft purple hair. Soi even heard the princess purring sometimes, just like a cat. It made her smile happily to know that Yoruichi was enjoying this as much as her. Then she remembered the sake. Curious, she asked innocently, "Yoruichi, why'd you bring sake? Surely you don't mean to get drunk at a place like this." She knew she was grinning that grin of hers and felt her shift to stare up at Soi. "In any case, it was supposed to be a surprise but seeing that you found it, well..." She shrugged and got off, rummaging for the sake she hid. "Here we are." She held four bottles of sake and two shot glasses. Her grin clearly held pride and mischief.

Soi only sighed and shook her head with an amused smile. She should've known Yoruichi would bring sake without even finding it. Crawling closer she took a shot glass and grinned at the approved look she received. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a few shots." The goddess nodded agreeably. "Let's get started."

Yoruichi was tipsy at the end. She felt aroused each time Soi made contact with her and gazed at Soi enthusiastically, licking her lips. Soi was about drunk but her mind fought to subdue it. She struggled to remain conscious of what was happening. She didn't want to do anything she may regret later on. "Yo..Yoruichi…," she breathed. "I'm sooooo DRUNK." Soi blinked as if her vision was blurry and she was trying to clear it. At least she was talking a bit coherently.

Yoruichi giggled as she crawled to Soi, their noses almost touching. She felt her breath tickling her, making Yoruichi want Soi more than anything else to kiss her. "Soi…," Yoruichi said huskily and pressed their mouths together. She stroked Soi's skin softly, feeling her respond by caressing her cheek before sliding her arms over her neck, bringing her closer to Soi's warm body. Soi moaned in the kiss as the goddess brought her hands to Soi's body, massaging her pert breasts. She reached lower then, hugging Soi Fong closer to her by the waist.

Soi licked Yoruichi's bottom lip, wanting to enter that mouth she had kissed so many times to count. When Yoruichi obliged, she felt her moan as she entered, their tongues gently touching each other. When the passionate kiss was over, they slowly broke apart still in each other's arms. Soi smiled and softly gave a kiss on the princess's lips, loving the way Yoruichi held her. Luckily, her drunken daze was lesser than before after the kiss so she was more tipsy than drunk. She leaned her forehead against Yoruichi's and said impressed, "So, this was your plan, huh?"

Yoruichi smirked lightly. "It worked didn't it?" Soi laughed. "We should get going." When Soi stood and stretched, the dark skinned woman whined, "But we have lots of time!" secretly she just wanted to stay and watch Soi's body longer. The younger one glanced at Yoruichi and smirked when she found the woman drooling a bit. Startling the princess, she swooped down and licked the drool off the corner of her lips, whispering huskily, "Exactly." This made Yoruichi blink and widen her eyes in realization. Smirking, she grabbed their things and followed Soi, watching her sway her hips as they walked. Yeah, she was gonna have a good time with Soi this week. A _very_ good time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwuhahahaha! How'd you like that? Looks like Megami's having trouble. How will she deal with her feelings? And it seems Soi and Yoruichi are doing rather well but what about later? Tune in till next time! Review please! Sorry if this was short!**


	10. Confusion all around

**As I said before, I'm sorry if the last chapter was short. My brother kicked me off since it was his turn, so yeah. Now, if this is short as well, I apologize! (Bows) But enough with excuses! On with the story!**

**Before I start though, I hadn't had the chance to thank Stranger for the reviews you've given! Thankx for the compliment about Yoruichi's smirks and all! I hope this satisfies you and the others that read this! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter10**

Megami heard rustling beside her. Sleepily, she turned and peeked through with one eye. Both purple eyes opened wide in shock when she found a naked Soi in the sheets…with her. "S-Soi!" She sat up straight, opening her mouth to ask what was happening when she felt a finger on her lips, shushing her. Eyes still wide, she saw Soi's slender body move in with her, her breasts bouncing slightly. Megami trailed Soi's body with her eyes, her mouth slightly open and panting. She stood still when her purple eyes collided with Soi's intense grey ones, completely forgetting that Soi wasn't supposed to be here. All she wanted now was for Soi to take her.

"Soi…," she whispered awed, entranced by her figure. Seeing her smirk made Megami shiver in anticipation. It was a good thing she only slept in her bra and underwear and not in pajamas. She knew she was wet now, feeling a burning sensation in her stomach and lower to her pussy. Megami couldn't believe she ached for Soi this much. She felt rather than saw Soi reach with her hands behind her to unclip her bra, making it fall off and thrown into some corner of the room. At this, Soi still with her smirk planted on her face, leaned forward to kiss Megami full on the lips, both falling slowly to the bed with Soi on top. Megami moaned softly when she felt Soi's tongue massaging her own, her hands playing with her now revealed breasts teasingly. She wrapped her slim arms around Soi's neck, felt the woman go lower to her neck, biting and then licking, making her gasp in pleasure and pain. Soi's tongue ventured down to her breasts leisurely, taking one breast in her mouth while massaging the other.

Megami gasped at the experience, squirming at the sensation the woman was giving her. A low moan escaped her lips as Soi milked her, licking and sucking on the other breast she was massaging while her free hand was placed on her heaving stomach, teasing her bellybutton. As Soi went down, she pulled Megami's soaking wet panties off and threw them carelessly. Megami looked down at Soi, her face flushed and her breaths ragged. It made her even wetter just by staring into Soi's hungry lust covered eyes that she knew was reflecting off of hers. "Soi…," she whispered as she smoothed Megami's legs apart, giving her full view of the girl's pussy.

Soi licked her lips provocatively at the trembling Megami before lightly kissing her most sensitive part. The girl gave a small yelp as she felt Soi's tongue darting in and out, licking her inner walls. Megami massaged Soi's head, moaning endlessly. "Soi…," she moaned loudly. A powerful, pleasurable feeling washed over her body, her body trembling. She gripped the sheets tighter, her toes curling as Soi increased her pace, now licking her clit and pumping with her fingers. Oh, god, she thought, moaning. This feels _so good_. When the feeling became to much, she yelled blissfully, "OOOOOHHHYEEEESSSSOOOOII!"

Slumping down in place and clearly exhausted, she sensed Soi crawl to her, the smell of her waking Megami to her senses. She felt Soi's lips on hers and tasted herself. When the kiss was over and she opened her eyes to find things go dark, she tried focusing on things, looking around confusingly. "W-what?" Opening her eyes, she found it was early morning…and her sheets were wet. When realization hit her, she dropped back heavily on her bed, disbelief written on her face. Was… Was that a dream? Another voice in her head added sweetly, A wet dream to be exact. Shut up, I know what it was, she told the voice irritatingly. The voice shrugged and replied, Whatever, before leaving. Scowling, she glanced at the wet sheets. I should change them, she thought grimly. Then I'll take a quick shower. Once deciding this, she got out of bed and tore off the now dirty sheets. What a way to start the day, she thought sarcastically. She just hoped she wasn't moaning in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi woke up to the smell of breakfast. _Burnt_ breakfast. Frowning slightly, she opened her eyes to clear sunshine streaming from the window. She glanced at the digital clock on her desk. A few more hours till noon, she thought with a sigh. Throwing the covers off to one side of the bed, she slipped out when she found that she was naked. Blinking, she immediately knew the answer. Yoruichi, she thought with a chuckle. Must've striped me down when we were sleeping. Or when I was sleeping. Putting on a plain yukata, she went down to meet Yoruichi. Sneaking up on her, she slid her arms around the dark skinned woman's waist, startling her.

"S-Soi!" Her eyes widened and a small blush formed on her cheeks. Smiling sheepishly, she asked, "Uh… You want some breakfast?" Soi chuckled as she nuzzled Yoruichi's neck, finding it amusing when she can catch the goddess blush. Smiling up at her lover, she answered mildly, "Why don't I make breakfast and you just sit back and relax? After all, you're gonna be leaving soon so you should take a break while I take care of things. Okay?" Yoruichi blinked, still holding the pan. Then a sincere smile found its way to the princess's lips, the sight captivating. "All right. I'll leave it up to you." Her normal smirk replaced the smile and she left with Soi's eyes staring hungrily at her too-good-to-be-true body.

Once breakfast was done with a told-you-I-could-make-breakfast smirk from Soi, they hanged out for awhile. "Mmm, don't you have to go soon?" Soi asked sleepily. Yoruichi's arms were around her protectively and her head at the crook of her neck as they sat against a tree. "You just had to remind me, Soi Fong." The younger one felt the goddess smile lightly, chuckling under her breath. "Are things that busy over Soul Society?" she inquired. The princess gave a sigh. "As far as I know, it's busier than bees making honey." Soi scowled but couldn't help smirking. "Bees making honey, huh?" Yoruichi caught on. "Are you hinting something, Little Bee?" Both eyes holding amusement. They made eye contact and did a slow passionate kiss that would make anyone aroused at the sight. When they finally broke apart, Yoruichi whispered, "Guess we should be heading to Urahara's shop now, huh?" Soi nodded. "Let's go."

Using shunpo to get there, they arrived in no time. "Kisuke, open up! I've gotta get back to Soul Society!" Yoruichi thumped on the doors of the shouten till it was opened by the shopkeeper. "Well, if it isn't Yoruichi and her Little Bee!" How are we do--" He was cut off by a kick to the shin. "Ouch!" Wincing, he looked up to see Soi smirking. Guess he should've learned from experience but old habits die hard. He couldn't help but call Soi by her nickname that Yoruichi was the only person permitted to call her by. Yoruichi laughed silently to herself. She should have an experiment and see what would happen if she put both of them in the same room.

Urahara smiling that idiotic, goofy smile of his, widened the entrance. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy now." This earned another kick to the shin. On one knee, he winced and breathed out, "No problem here. Just come in and I'll be right there…" Yoruichi just shook her head as she entered while Soi snorted and gave Urahara a skeptical look. When all three were in the training room underneath the shouten, Urahara said cheerfully, "So, is Soi Fong here going back with you?" When Soi heard her name spoken, she paid close attention to what was said.

"Nah, she still has to stay here until orders come or something," Yoruichi answered with distaste. She didn't want to be separated from her Little Bee but orders were orders. Well, sometimes. She wasn't someone who sticks to rules, most likely to break them instead. Urahara chuckled. "Yes, I can assume that you'll both miss each other very much, right?" Yoruichi blinked and nodded. Soi replied, "Of course." and gave a small snort, thinking, Why would he ask a question like that when the answer is so obvious?

Yoruichi hugged Soi Fong tightly, whispering in her ear, "Love you forever." and pulled back with a sad smile. Soi repeated the same thing with the exact sadness. "See ya." Yoruichi gave her a wink and flashed into the portal Urahara opened, disappearing from sight. When Soi turned to leave, Urahara called out, "If you're having any trouble Soi Fong, tell me. I could help you know, especially when it's about your relationship with Yoruichi." When she turned, she was surprised to see a deep serious look on the scientist's features. Actually taking it to heart, she nodded. Seeing a relieved look wash on his face, she saw his normal smile on his face. "All right, see ya then!" Another nod, and she left. Guess there was a first time for everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami was walking home from work due to losing her keys. She checked her watch. 6:36 PM, she thought, I should be home around 7:00 or so. She sighed, thinking of last night's dream She had never thought these feelings for Soi were so intense that it would result into a wet dream. She shook her head, still finding it hard to believe yet accepting it. She knew her feelings for the woman was more than just a simple crush but she didn't know what to do with it. Follow it, ignore it, crush it, what? She wanted it to go away, to leave her alone but at the same time, welcomed it. She groaned. Why are things so complicated?

A figure a few feet away caught her eye. The person looked familiar and when she was closer, she gasped. The second time that week, she ran into Soi just by chance. Should she say hi or keep her distance and ignore her? Before her mind could choose, her mouth talked for her. "Soi." Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to say something? _Why_? Her breathing became slower as Soi turned around in slow motion, her eyes giving off a bright light from the setting sun. Megami wasn't aware that she was wearing what she called, 'samurai gear', only her breathtaking beauty.

"Megami," Soi said, confusion in her voice and features, "What are you doing here?" She stood half turned, her grey eyes gazing into Megami's purple ones. It took longer than normal for Megami to answer. She cursed herself for her speechlessness and not working mouth. Finally putting herself together enough to say a sentence, she replied nervously, "Uh… I'm walking home." Soi blinked. "Walking home?" Megami could do nothing but nod at hearing the woman's voice again.

She saw hesitance enter Soi's features, taking a step forward before asking, "Do you want me to walk you home?" She sounded unsure of herself but Megami was stunned to hear Soi ask if she wanted her to walk her home. Megami then said cautiously, "Well, I don't really need someone to walk me home, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Soi turned, looking ahead. "So, which direction?" Megami walked up to Soi, glancing at her every once in awhile. She pointed to the right. "Over here," she told her and lead the way. While walking, Megami asked, "So, tell me about yourself. Why do you wear that gear?" A surprised expression came across Soi's face, as if she was startled at being talked to. "It's a uniform for Soul Reapers to wear. This is the second division's captain's cloak."

Megami gave her a what-the-hell? look and said, "O-kay… Don't think I get it but…" she shrugged, "Whatever." It was Soi's turn. Without glancing, she stated, "You haven't forgotten about me." Megami sighed. "Yeah…" This time, Soi glanced at her. "You've introduced yourself to me before but I haven't properly done it myself. My name is Soi Fong, Captain of second company, the covert-op and of the executive militia." Megami looked at her curiously. "Soi Fong, huh?" The woman nodded.

The conversation then went to how life was for each other, what they did, and what they liked. The small talk went to lengthened heights, Megami sometimes exclaiming things. Her personality differs from Yoruichi's slightly, Soi thought observantly as the girl rambled on about something. But one thing she did know was that her feelings for Megami were different from what she felt for the goddess. Sure it was affectionate but nothing more than friendship. It was surprising for the woman to have found a friendship while at the living world when at Soul Society, she became cold, much unlike the girl she used to be but Yoruichi always knew how to bring her out.

Megami smiled up at Soi. She didn't know how but just by being near Soi made her more energetic and happy then she was before, like a ray of sunshine through a cloudy day. She knew the feelings for Soi was love but also knew that the woman couldn't return it. She wanted Soi to love her as she does Yoruichi, maybe even more if it were possible, but she wasn't desperate enough to get between them. She wasn't like those people who didn't care for those who got hurt in the process as long as they got what they wanted. Besides, wasn't there some kind of saying that said, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it?" or something like that?

Well, the relationship of Soi and Yoruichi didn't need breaking, nor fixing. She realized this with gloomy sadness. Maybe there'll be someone else, she thought hopefully. Yeah, right, said that traitorous side of hers. She's your first love, how are you gonna let go? Do you really think there's someone else for you out there? Megami bit her lip but determinedness fought its way to the surface. First loves are always the hardest to get through. Don't push yourself. You'll get over it and find someone else as long as you're prepared to wait. Determinedness glared at traitorous. Go away, shoo. Go on. Traitorous grumbled and faded away. Megami sighed. She didn't know why she talked to herself sometimes.

"Megami?" She looked up to see Soi's slightly worried features. "Huh? What is it, Soi Fong?" Soi paused before responding with a shake of the head, "Never mind. It's not important. Just wondering why you had that look on your face, that's all." She stopped, confused, as she watched Soi keep walking. Catching up, she inquired, "Face? What face?"

Soi rolled her eyes, a feat that may seem strange to the soul reapers that knew her. "As if the world were to come crashing down." Megami blinked. "Wow, I must've been thinking hard," she said although it was meant to be kept as a thought. Soi chuckled softly. "So you live around here?" Megami scanned the neighborhood before answering, "Yeah, that house over there." Soi looked over at where she pointed, seeing two girls out in the front yard. A small frown found its way to her lips. Could they be…?

"Hey, Karin! Yuzu!" Megami waved to them, smiling. She grabbed Soi's hand instinctively, causing her to blink, and ran while dragging Soi to her friends.

"Oh, hey Megami! I was getting worried when you didn't get home earlier." Yuzu had that motherly expression on her face like always.

Karin came in. "Hey, found your car keys. Michelle's cats, Aika and Aimi, were playing with them." She handed Megami her keys.

Megami took them and said surprised, "The neighbor's cats were playing with them?" Karin nodded in answer. Yuzu popped up. "Hey! Who's your friend?" Megami blinked before remembering Soi. "Oh!" She blushed. "This is Soi Fong. Says she's from this Soul Society place. Soi, this is---"

"We've met," said Soi and Karin in chorus, both composed. Megami blinked and sweat dropped. "O-kay… Mind telling me how?" Karin shook her head. "Too complicated." Yuzu just sighed. "Well, just come inside and have some dinner and dessert." She walked in, followed by Karin. Megami turned to Soi, flashing a smile. "Well? Coming?" Soi stared blankly before turning her head in refusal. "No, I need to be going now." Megami was about to protest to at least stay for dinner when Soi said, "Bye." and shunpo away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami sighed and sat in her seat, her dinner in front of her.

"Your friend went home already, Megami?" Yuzu asked disappointed. "Aw, I wish she could've stayed for just awhile." Megami only nodded dumbly before sighing, "Yeah, me too." Yuzu found this only as disappointment, just like her, but Karin found it a bit suspicious for the loud and playful Megami to be acting 'disappointed'. When dinner was finished, they all said goodnight when Karin grabbed Megami's arm. "Hm? What is it Karin?"

"Megami, do you like Soi Fong-san?" Karin looked serious which frightened her a bit. Did she know how she felt for Soi? Nervously, she answered, "Of course I do! I mean, we are friends." Karin still looked at her sternly. "Are you sure?" Megami nodded silently. Silence and then Karin lets go. "Whatever, your problem." Megami stood there as she watched the tomboy walk to her room. "Just know that Yuzu and I are here for you. Anything you need to talk about, we're all ears, especially Yuzu." Karin paused at her doorway. "Night, Megami." and entered. Megami stayed rooted to the spot until she forced her legs to move. Once in the privacy of her room, she dropped on her bed with a sigh. Karin seems to know what's going on, which I might add is kind of embarrassing, and Soi can't return my feelings for me. Great, just great. She rolled her eyes as she turned onto her side. I wonder…if Yoruichi knows how lucky she is to have Soi. She better not mess it up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sighs. I wanted to make it longer but… Ah well. Yoruichi wasn't brought up much here so I'll probably have the next one with her a bit more. I don't know. Anyways, thankx for the reviews! I'll try updating soon as possible!**


	11. Circle goes round and round

**Dang, my mind's spinning! I really need a break. But it's summer so I can't just drop dead yet, not when I have so many days of freedom! (well no school but still responsibilities at home) I can't waste a chance like this, so here goes! …oh who am I kidding? Sighs yet again. Review when done reading please.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter11**

Soi didn't really think about Megami, only thinking of her like a friend. Now, she was in her bed, thinking what the hell Yoruichi was doing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Yoruichi-san!" Ukitake greeted her with a friendly wave.

The princess greeted the 13th division captain with a smile. "Hey, is everything okay around here?" She scanned the empty hallway. Guess everyone's somewhere else..., she thought silently.

He told her, "Well, everything's going fine. Better than before and thing's are calming down but we should be careful in the living world. Since the hollows know we are busy and rooted to the spot, they may attack soon enough."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Soi's there," she said more to herself than to the captain. Just when she was turning, Ukitake interrupted her, "Soi Fong is a captain, Yoruichi. And let's not forget the others there. They will be fine as long as they're cautious and alert. If they need help, they will send for it but right now, your place is here." He looked at her sternly. "You must understand this, Shihouin." She froze. She doesn't like to be called by that title, even if it is her last name. Slowly, she turned back to him. "I'm sorry," he said, "But if you really want to go back, you should take it up to Yamamoto-taichou." Yoruichi didn't know what to say. Struggling, she saw someone else coming.

"Yo, Mister Ukitake!"

They both turned to find the vice-captain Kaien dragging Rukia, the new recruit from way back. "Hey, you think I can go to the living world? I want to see Ichigo again. Oh, and Rukia here too." He ruffled the girl's hair, causing her to lightly blush.

Ukitake told him sternly, "I don't think you can Kaien. The only way would be to persuade Yamamoto-taichou and I think that's entirely impossible." Kaien stood there, opened mouthed. "Whaaat?!" he practically yelled. "B-but I wanted to…" He dropped his head in his hands. "Oh, man!" He went off, back still slouched and grumbling. Rukia bowed and hurried after him. "See ya, Ukitake-taichou! Yoruichi-san!"

Ukitake made to leave. "You should get busy Yoruichi-san. I'll try my best on getting you a break to the living world if it helps you relax." He was going to say more but felt arms envelope him in a warm hug. Blinking, he found Yoruichi as she pulled away with a grin. "Thanks Ukitake. I'll try taking care of things here." At the nod she was given, she flashed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi sighed. She was out under the sakura tree that shared many memories of Soi and her, the night out with a full moon. As her thoughts drifted, it landed on Megami and Soi. She couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that they had met once again at her departure. If they did, she hoped that Soi wouldn't fall for her. Megami was a shoulder she could lean on in the living world when she wasn't there and that was what Yoruichi was afraid of. Megami might push her out of the picture, out of Soi's love life. The more Yoruichi thought about it, the more convinced she got that Soi was cheating on her and if she wasn't, she was on the verge to doing so. Her face fell at the thought. Soi was actually cheating on her. With someone that actually looked and acted like her, almost a twin. It hurt her more than any wound she had received. A betrayal of anger and pain found its way to the princess. She placed her head on her hands. What is she supposed to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm? Now what's this I smell?"

Yoruichi glanced up to see Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th Division captain. "What do you want, Zaraki?" she asked irritably.

"Hm? Me?" he asked gruffly. "I came here to see if you were free to fight but it seems you have business of your own. Planning on killing anybody?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the prospect. "Kill anyone? Why would I do something that you would normally do for sheer amusement?"

Zaraki's crazy grin appeared. "You tell me." She scowled and stood. "How would you know whether or not I'm planning to anyway?" Still grinning, he responded, "I can smell the betrayal and hatred hanging above you and your pain surrounding you." He frowned slightly. "In fact, I can't find a tad bit of happiness from you." Then his grin suddenly resurfaced. "Are you becoming like me, perhaps? A demon, as Tousen once called me." She froze, shocked at what she was hearing. Shaking her head, she glared defiantly at him, as if she did that then she wouldn't need to face the truth. "I'm **not** going to kill anyone." He raised an eyebrow. "Say what you want, princess. Just don't go doing anything you may regret." He turned, Yachiru appearing. She waved. "Bye, Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi blinked and hesitantly waved a goodbye. Seeing the two off, she couldn't help but shudder at the so truthful words the captain had spoken. What was happening to her? Was this jealously that energized this…feeling of betrayal? Whatever it was, she had to get rid of it. Before it could do any real harm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her stride wasn't as energetic as usual and her demeanor wasn't playful and bouncy as it had always been. She was changing whether she likes it or not. Ukitake still hadn't sent word and she was getting anxious by every second that went past. She even paced around, tapped her fingers, look right and left constantly, and waited for any hell butterfly impatiently. Now walking past 4th division, she didn't notice the captain leave her office.

"Yoruichi-san. Please come over here."

Yoruichi jumped at the voice. Startled out of her thoughts, she whipped her head and body around to see Unohana. "O-oh, Unohana-san." Hesitantly, she took the steps toward the healer and stopped in front of her. Curious, she inquired, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Unohana indicated to go inside the office. "Come in, I'll explain inside." Yoruichi nodded and entered in after, closing the door for privacy. Sitting behind her desk, she told her, "Take a seat, please." The princess complied, taking a seat nearby. "I wanted to talk about what's happening," the captain started seriously. "About you and how the situation affects you."

Yoruichi blinked. "What?" Unohana nodded. "Yes. You may not have noticed but you have been acting very unusual, even your aura is changing. It's not pleasant at all." She looked at the dark skinned woman sternly. "Have you been having any…violent thoughts of any kind?" Yoruichi stared, face blank. She then lowered her eyes. "I… I didn't know I was changing," she said quietly. The healer nodded, listening to every word intently. "Even when Zaraki told me, I doubted it. I didn't want to believe it at the time. But now…" she sighed. She felt like she was with a counselor, it was an uncomfortable feeling to be exact. "I don't think I had the time to decide whether or not I was…changing. You see, Soi's in the living world." She shifted in her seat nervously. Her thoughts beginning to become words. "The first day I visited her, she was with another girl and what's more, she looked exactly like me. Only different hair, eyes, and age. Soi told me that she only met her the day before which relieved me somewhat but I couldn't help but think about it later that night. I love her so much…" She shook her head, feeling rather ashamed. "When I had to come back, I felt a strong feeling that she was cheating on me behind my back. I thought about it more and more till I was convinced for sure that they were. I felt betrayed, hurt, and most of all angry." She clenched her fists. Her anger now turned to herself. "I was afraid Soi might stop loving me and start something with Megami, that's the girl's name. So I guess, that's why I was…you know, _changing_ as you said before."

Unohana nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, this is perfectly normal and it just goes to show how much you love Soi. You're protective about her, especially when someone hurts her, am I correct?"

The princess nodded. She inquired, "But how is it normal to feel this way? How does it show I love her?"

The 4th division captain smiled. "It's normal for relationships to have obstacles but it's the trust and love that helps you endure it. Take it as an ever going trial. How you think Soi may not feel the same for you anymore, shows that your love for her is fierce because you don't think she can love you as much as you do her. You're protective of her because it hurts you to see her in pain. Love is a complicated feeling and it has its up and downs." The healers soft brown eyes stared into Yoruichi's. "Think carefully before you see her again."

The goddess took this as a dismissal and nodded. Before she left, she told her, "Thanks, Unohana-san. You gave me a lot to think about tonight." She smiled and left.

Once Yoruichi was gone, the captain sighed. Those two are rather difficult, she mused. Even with the help of Urahara in the past, they're still having trouble trusting each other. She shook her head. It should've been expected. Maybe I should call Urahara and make plans but we have so much going on already… Will we be able to squeeze in the two of them with the hollows and all?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days have past now and Megami's feelings for Soi had gotten stronger than ever. There were times when she had to pretend to be asleep to hide the lust in her eyes but she suspected that with Soi's senses, knew that something was wrong. Karin and Yuzu were at a friend's party, Karin tagging along just to beat the guys who dared hit on her twin sister. Megami, however, was looking for Soi. She had found her house just yesterday on accident so she was going to surprise Soi by appearing on her doorstep. Driving her Cadillac, she parked her car and walked up to the doorstep, ringing the bell twice before calling, "Soi, it's me! Megami!" She ding-dong once more. Hearing footsteps coming, she stepped back and smiled when the door was open.

"Hey, Soi! Wanna--" Her sentence was cut off when she realized what Soi was wearing, or not wearing. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the ground, a bright red blush appearing. "What?" the woman asked irritably. She crossed her arms and scowled. "I have a hang over right now so if you would please tell me why you're here, do so and hurry." Megami did nothing, just stood there stock still. When she could finally move, all she did was brought up a trembling hand and pointed at Soi. At this, Soi raised an eyebrow and looked down. Blink. Blink. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She ran back inside, leaving the door wide open. Up the stairs, she yelled down, "WHY DIDN'T TOU TELL ME I WAS NAKED?!"

Megami winced as she heard something shatter and a few loud noises that sounded like Soi falling down probably trying to put on some clothes in her haste. When Soi was done, she was wearing simple jeans with a yellow spaghetti strap and sleek black jacket. Soi glared at Megami who looked away sheepishly, the naked figure of Soi engraved into her mind. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was just kind of shocking and…" She looked down to hide her blush.

Soi sighed. "Whatever, just tell me why you're here." She waved a hand carelessly and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee. Megami followed and told her, "Well, I had nothing to do today and Karin went to a party with Yuzu so…" She shrugged as Soi poured some coffee. After swallowing some, Soi inquired amusedly, "And you thought I may have some free time to entertain you?" Megami blushed at the remark. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Soi continued to drink, looking as if she hadn't heard Megami's last words. When she was finished, she found that the girl was staring at her fervently. Raising an eyebrow, she told her, "I have a visitor today, an acquaintance of mine. You should go. He'll be here any minute now."

DING-DONG… DING-DONG…. DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG!

"Urahara!" Soi growled as she opened the door to catch him in the act. He blinked and quickly withdrew his hand from the doorbell to behind his back. "Hello, Soi Fong," he greeted cheerfully. "Mind if I come in?" Rolling her eyes, she widened the door and stepped back to let him through. His observant eyes scanned the place. "Wow, I'm impressed. You live quite decent here in the living world." Soi bonked him on the head and went to the living room with a huff. Urahara rubbed the spot tenderly before following the woman. For someone so short, he mused, she definitely packs a punch.

Once there, he saw another girl. Squinting his eyes he asked, "Uh… Yoruichi is that you?" The girl blinked and had on a somewhat annoyed look. "I'm Megami, a friend of Soi's." This made Urahara blink. This must be the girl Unohana was talking about, he realized. He carefully glanced at Soi who looked more like the cold captain of the 2nd division. And she's at Soi's house? I'm gonna have to ask her about this later… Clearing his throat he said playfully, "I didn't think Soi Fong here was fond of friends! Why, Yoruichi seemed to be the only one who got through her and you know how that turned out!" Before he could continue any longer, he was kicked in the back. "OOF!" He was on his stomach with an evil grinning Soi's foot against his back.

"Urahara, could you tell us why you're here in the first place?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet. Megami's eyes widened at this side of Soi she hadn't seen before. It was exciting to see an overpowering Soi. She wouldn't mind seeing more of it, particularly in bed.

Urahara yelped. "Ah, Soi! There's no need for your foot on my back! I'm an old man, a cramped back would do me no good!" She scowled and rolled her eyes. Reluctantly, she lifted her foot, releasing the prisoner. Urahara got up, crawling onto the couch to sit in between of Megami and Soi. He obviously felt the girl's displeasure and Soi's annoyance but whispered into her ear, "Tell your friend to leave. I need to talk to you alone." Then he added, "Or we can go to my shouten!" He saw her stand and motion for Megami to follow her to the door. He listened carefully to what was happening:

Soi opened the door, a confused Megami stared at her. "You have to go, Megami. I have business to do." Her voice was naturally cold as ice, unfeeling and showing no hint of emotion as she once had.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Is it the guy with the weird hat that's making you do this?"

Soi only replied, "This is business. You have to leave, now."

Megami shot back angrily, "I'm no dog so I won't be taking your orders! Is it because you don't trust me? Is that it?"

Soi said nothing, just shut the door. Urahara figured she pushed her out and shut it before Megami knew what happened. Once Soi came back, he saw her tired features for the first time. She wasn't the composed Soi anymore, she was wrecked and confused. Exactly how Yoruichi is now. "Soi," he said sternly. She looked up, her grey eyes a bit faded. "Do you want to go see Yoruichi?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aw, I wanted to write more but my back's hurting right now! I hope I can still find something to write from here. The last chapter wasn't that all exciting, huh? I hope this one made up for it but if it doesn't then I apologize! I'll ****try**** making the next update good! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. An important mission?

**I'm feeling refreshed today! Kinda gloomy (don't know why) but I'm feeling all right. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Been rather busy since last I updated. After you're done reading, review and tell me whatever, 'kay?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

Soi froze, her eyes widening. Yoruichi? She'll be able to go back and see her? Taking a deep breath, she asked him carefully, "Are you saying… I can go back?" He nodded, watching her. "So… What's your answer?" She said nothing and stood still, her posture back to the way it was. Finally, she inquired, "Wouldn't I be needed here though? Why can't she come to me?" She gave him a confused look.

Urahara assured her with a grin. "Don't worry, I pulled a few strings so you're free to go. I'll stay here in your place but you still have to come back. I can't do this all the time." Soi glanced at him, nodding. "Okay, but mind telling me why you're doing this?" They both stood up, facing each other, Soi half turned. His smile coming up, he told her, "Yoruichi is my long time friend and you're her girlfriend! What kind of gentlemen would I be if I don't help at least?"

Soi snorted. "Yeah, what kind of gentlemen?" she muttered to herself. Looking back up, she hesitantly said, "Urahara…thanks. I guess I can count on you sometimes." He pouted, his fan held indignantly. Soi chuckled. "I should get going, I want to see Yoruichi as soon as possible."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami was pacing outside Soi's house. How could she throw her out? Megami shook her head. I thought everything was going well until that Sandal Hat guy came and ruined everything. The girl groaned in frustration. "God, what's happening to me?" she hissed. "I can't be obsessed of Soi, that's just…" She shuddered. Creepy, she finished. Megami couldn't help but want Soi. She was too addicted to her. Breathing out calmly, she closed her eyes. Maybe I should tell her how I feel, she thought. I'll tell her the next time I see her...maybe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi had just come from a meeting. Walking to her room, she opened the shoji and bumped into something soft. Feeling warm arms wrapped around her, Yoruichi blinked and looked up in astonishment. Right there in person was Soi Fong with a joyful smile that lit up her face, her grey eyes sparkling. Behind her was a grinning Urahara who tipped his hat and shunpo away through the open shoji, closing it as he made his way out. Urahara, she thought gratefully, I'm gonna have to thank you for this. Returning the smile and embrace of her Little Bee, she pulled away but not too far.

"Soi… I can take it that Urahara helped you get here?" Soi nodded in response. "He informed me on a number of things, Yoruichi," she told the princess. "About all of them focused on you though." The dark skinned woman cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raising at the serious look she was given. "What did he say?"

The younger woman led her to the bed, motioning to sit down beside her. "The day you came back to Soul Society, was the day you started to change." Soi glanced at her. "Am I correct?"

Yoruichi blinked and looked away. She knew what this was about but decided to answer anyway, just for Soi, "Yeah. I was only thinking about you and…and Megami." She closed her eyes, waiting to see what Soi will say next. When she felt something soft on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Soi kissing her. Eyes widening, they began to close to sink into the peaceful bliss Soi had initiated with her.

Soi reluctantly pulled back, the bubbly sensation in her stomach making back flips. Smiling softly, she told Yoruichi, "I love _you _and _only_ you. I know she may seem just like you but you have to remember, you two have different pasts. I didn't fall in love with _her_ in the past, I fell in love with you in _our_ past." Soi blushed embarrassingly. "It may seem a little confusing but I do love you. And Megami? She's only a friend. Although I do admit, I wasn't planning on making friends in the living world."

Yoruichi could do nothing as Soi talked, just stare. What she said was confusing to say the least but as long as Soi loved her and not Megami, Yoruichi was as happy as can be. "Soi," she whispered, "That's all I needed to hear from you." Their eyes met, an understanding passing to one another. "But, I want to know what you were doing while I was gone," Yoruichi said back to her old self.

Soi nodded with a relieved smile on her face. "All right, seems fair enough." She then started to tell the goddess what she had been doing for the last few days and how Megami popping out of nowhere to hang out. "You know, she actually saw me _naked_," Soi admitted sheepishly.

Yoruichi frowned at this and said playfully, "I thought I was the only one who could see your body." She earned a light smack on the arm. Chuckling, she then said seriously, "What happened? How was she able to see…you know."

Soi blinked and said sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck, "Well, you see. I had a hang over and I completely forgot what happened that night. When I heard the doorbell ring, I went down there to stop the ringing since it worsened my headache." Smiling with a blush, she continued, "I opened it but saw Megami standing there so no harm was done to anyone. She looked shocked so I asked her a bit annoyed why she was staring at me. She pointed at me and I looked down." Soi was looking everywhere except at Yoruichi. Her eyes moved nervously. "You can use your brain to figure out what happened next." When Soi waited for the princess to say something, she was surprised to hear laughter.

Yoruichi was laughing all right. Sure, she was angry that another woman saw Soi's perfect body but she had to admit that how it happened was actually funny. Wiping a fake tear, she told Soi, "Man, I can't believe she saw you naked!" This earned another smack.

When things calmed down, Yoruichi cracked a smile, her golden eyes dancing. "Do you remember that time when you said you'll go insane without me?" she inquired, her voice surprisingly held sincerity. Soi nodded at the memory. "Yeah, what about it?" Yoruichi smiled warmly before nuzzling Soi's neck affectionately. "I feel the same way," she whispered in her ear softly, lips slowly reaching the other's.

Soi met her lips, showing equal eagerness and content. She smiled as they pulled away, her eyes sparkling. "Now that we have that cleared, we should get busy."

The goddess frowned. "Busy? You mean…_work_?" The girl giggled at Yoruichi's slightly horrified expression. "Yes, silly. If you don't recall correctly, hollows are beginning to appear rapidly. As a captain, I must take things seriously." Yoruichi was still in her I'm-gonna-stay-happy-no-matter-what-you're-saying mood when she glanced to see a stern look on her lover's face. With a sly smile, she said, "C'mon Captain-who-takes-her-position-seriously, you need some time to relax and forget the troubles of life."

The girl glanced at Yoruichi hurriedly, the suggestion not lost on Soi. "Ah, Y-Yoruichi-sama!" she squealed as her former captain pounced on her. She hadn't addressed the goddess without a title for awhile but it felt refreshing to her mouth. She rather liked it. Her face now flushed, Soi saw Yoruichi's grin appearing as she undressed herself slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo was walking by with a note for Yoruichi when she heard weird noises. Curious, she placed an ear on the shoji, her eyes widening as her cheeks burned. Hurriedly, she decided to come back later, the moans of "Yoruichi-sama" and "Soi" echoing in her head. Maybe she should drown it out with sake. Momo was pretty sure she could find Matsumoto at the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Byakuya found Momo thinking aloud whether or not it would be okay to go give the note to Yoruichi now since she wasn't able to yesterday. Annoyed at the girl's rambling, he told her he would send it for her. He received a gratified look as she scurried back to her division. He frowned at the note and went on his way to 2nd division.

"Fuku-taichou, where is your captain?"

Ohmaeda looked up to see Byakuya with his noble presence and icy exterior. "U-uh… S-she should be in…uh…" He pointed to Soi's room across the hall. Byakuya glanced at the door and went on his way, ignoring the vice-captain. When the captain was gone, Ohmaeda resumed his eating and began his walk, trembling all the while.

"Soi Fong, I have a note here for you," Byakuya called out. He waited for the door to open, hearing muttered curses and rustling. A slight frown appeared on his cold face as the door opened to reveal the short captain with a yukata on, her hair let loose. Her look surprised the noble but he managed to keep himself composed. Handing the note to her, he saw Soi's grey eyes flicker to the piece of paper and back to him. As she reached for it, she told him, "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou." She received a nod which she returned and closed the door. Staying there for a moment, he went back to his stroll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that?"

Soi glanced at Yoruichi, her figure sprawled out with a grin. She checked the note and read it out loud, "Second division captain Soi Fong and former captain of 2nd division Shihouin Yoruichi is needed in the living world in two days time. We have confidential information that focus on the Arrancar. As you know, they are interested in the ryokas and seem to only appear in their home place. We have already selected few to guard them which was placed in the earlier report. Just incase, you two and others are to protect those with high spiritual power other than the ryokas. Be sure to be subtle for they may be able to see you. Signed by 1st Division, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and 10th Division Hitsugaya Toushiro." Soi turned to see Yoruichi with a frown on her face. "What do you think? It says this was to be sent to us yesterday so we're gonna have to be there tomorrow."

Yoruichi was in deep thought and didn't say nothing for a moment. Finally, she told Soi simply, "Get ready, we're going right now."

Soi fell off the bed. Standing back up, she exclaimed, "What!?" When the princess nodded, Soi sputtered, "B-but…" A grin suddenly appeared on the woman's face, surprising Soi further. "Who doesn't want to work now, eh captain?" This made Soi freeze her protesting. Indignant, she, "Hmph." and began looking for her uniform that Yoruichi had tossed somewhere the other day while she just stayed in bed, grinning like the woman she was.

When Soi turned, she found the goddess already in her clothes, still grinning. Raising an eyebrow, she remarked, "That was fast." The goddess smirked. "Can't have my Little Bee waiting, can I?" she whispered in her ear as she played with Soi's sash. Soi pushed back with a smile. "We have to go, remember?" The goddess pouted, her grin returning as quick as ever as she dashed after the young woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara was just checking out Soi's house. He was still wondering if the fierce woman wouldn't mind if he took a glimpse of her room when he felt a good amount of reiatsu in the living room. Looking around, he saw a shoji door open to have Soi Fong and Yoruichi emerge. Blinking, he thought why would the two come back so early.

Yoruichi noticed him first. "Urahara? What are you doing in Soi's house?" Soi finally saw the weird guy and explained for him, "He's supposed to do my duty when I'm away." The dark skinned woman blinked and then nodded. Chuckling, she told Urahara, "Well, no need for substitutions but we could use your help Kisuke. We're on a very important mission."

Urahara blinked. "Important mission?"

Yoruichi corrected him happily, "_Very_ important mission."

Urahara understood. "Ah, _very_ important mission. I see." His pale green eyes showed amusement.

Soi Fong rolled her eyes at what they were doing. Children the both of them and they were older than her. She would never understand these two. "We have to protect those with high spiritual power but we don't know any. Do you think they'll actually be any other than those ryoka?"

Urahara nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! The ryoka's friends!" Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "We know that. Anyone else?" Urahara blinked. "…Ichigo's sisters?" he inquired. The goddess glanced at Soi. "I don't think they'll run into trouble but we should keep an eye on them." Soi and Urahara nodded. "I'll look after them," he offered. The women nodded as they continued discussing it.

"…What about Megami?" Both girls turned to stare at the scientist. "Her spiritual power seems good. She might get into trouble." Nothing was said until Yoruichi announced, "I'll take her." Urahara expected this but Soi was shocked. "Are… Are you sure?" she asked cautiously. Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive." The younger girl stared at the goddess before tearing her eyes away. "All right." Urahara studied them carefully. I hope nothing happens to them, those two won't be happy without the other. Frowning, he said, "What about Soi? What will she do?"

Soi immediately answered, "I'll be a scout or back up. If I find trouble, I'll take care of it." The three of them agreed this. Now, to put the plan into motion…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the wait! I hope this was interesting. I'll update soon, too. Just make sure to review for me!**


	13. Similar Thoughts

**Hey, I'm back! Love all ya who review! Thankx, really. Your reviews make my life better (for a few minutes) cause they make me happy to know that there are people who like my story! And knowing that there are people who read this story of mine, makes me update!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter13**

"Look, weird guy! If you don't leave like I told you so in 10 seconds, I'm gonna show you something you soul reapers are gonna know about soon enough!" Karin was yelling at Urahara who had invited himself into their home.

"Karin-chan, take it easy. He was the one who taught Ichi-nii so we should be polite." Yuzu sighed as her twin completely ignored her words and continued her tantrum. Karin's loud yelling turned into grumbles and glares as Yuzu set down some milk for the black cat Urahara had brought with him. "Who's this?" she asked as she petted the cat softly. The cat purred and began to lick its milk. "She's beautiful, especially her eyes. I've never seen a cat with golden eyes before."

Urahara smiled as he glanced at Yoruichi. "Oh, this is Amber. Her mate is somewhere else but they'll meet up soon enough." Yuzu nodded as she continued to watch 'Amber'. "Her mate is one lucky cat," Yuzu said thoughtfully as she petted her once more. Urahara nodded. "Yep, she-- Ouch!" Rubbing one side of his face, he found a paper airplane on his lap. Instinctively, he thought, Karin. Glancing up, he was satisfied to find the dark haired girl staring at him, bored. "Karin-chan! I thought you had given up these childish games! We should play together sometime, ne?" A wide smile was planted on his lips as the girl snorted and nodded at the paper airplane. Urahara blinked and looked down, glancing at Yuzu first before unwrapping the airplane.

I know who the cat is, was written on the paper. Frowning, he glanced up to find a smirking Karin. He took a pen from the desk near him and wrote back, I don't know what you're talking about, and checked to see if Yuzu was still occupied with Yoruichi. He passed it back and mentally cursed himself when she caught it easily, still smirking. When he was once again hit by the airplane, he pouted while Karin rolled her eyes.

Reading it, it said, Stop playing dumb Sandal Hat guy. Ichigo told me about you. Don't think that since my sister can't sense it, that doesn't mean that I can't too. That cat over there is probably Yoruichi, the chick who can transform into a cat. Her mate is Soi Fong, I bet. Don't ask me how I know. I'm just observant of what's going on around me.

He chuckled underneath his breath. This Karin was very smart. He should've expected it. She is after all, Ichigo's sister and Isshin's daughter. Yuzu was smart too but she was just too innocent. Grinning now, he wrote, Since you know all this, maybe we should tell you everything. I'm gonna have to talk to the others though… He couldn't help but giggle behind his fan, finding this sneak-the-note-behind-Yuzu's-back game amusing.

Waiting for Karin to turn her head away, he threw the airplane. Just when he thought it was going to find its mark, she leaned back. The paper airplane whizzed past her and circled back. She caught it, smirking back at Urahara with a thought-you-could-catch-me-off-guard-huh? look. He only whistled innocently, glancing all the while.

"Urahara?"

He blinked and turned to Yuzu who was holding a very bored Yoruichi. "Our friend Megami who lives with us is going to be here soon. Will you be staying for dinner?" This caught the attention of both Urahara and Yoruichi. He nodded with a smile. "Yes, if that's okay with you all." Yuzu smiled and nodded. "Yep, it's all right. The more the merrier!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami still hadn't come back yet and the two girls were making dinner while Yoruichi and Urahara chilled out on the deck oustide. "Karin knows," he suddenly says and glanced at Yoruichi. She was still in cat form of course and glanced back, walking deftly. "Everything?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not the whole situation but she knows who you are."

Nothing was said before the cat suggested, "We should tell her. With someone else to know about what's going on, things might move more smoothly." Urahara nodded. "What about Megami? You're protecting her so what are you going to do about it?"

She answered simply, "Nothing." He turned to her. "What do you mean? Do you know what you'll have to do if she's attacked?" Yoruichi looked at him and turned away. "Of course, she is under my protection." Urahara didn't say anything, just stared at the cat's back. Looking away, he said softly, "We all know that she has feelings for Soi and I know that it's up to you to decide on forgiving her if she pasts the line but… Yoruichi, just don't do anything stupid to mess up your relationship with Soi. You two can't live without being together."

Unbeknownst to the quiet two, Karin was listening behind the door. She opened it before any could think about what Urahara had just said and announced, "Dinner's ready, come in when you're finished." The two nodded as she closed the door again. If Karin hadn't known the cat was actually a human, she would've thought it unusual for one to nod as if it understood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami came in when they were just getting seated. "Hey, I'm home," she called. "Work is tiring as always…" When she arrived at the dinig room, her eyes widened as she spotted Urahara and a black cat eating at the table. Urahara of course surprised her and the cat wouldn't have if it weren't for it sitting on the table, its golden eyes so familiar…

"Uh… Company today?" she inquired as she took a seat down beside Karin. Karin just nodded, bored as Yuzu answered, "Yeah, they came in earlier. This is Urahara Kisuke or as Sandal Hat guy which Karin calls him. The cat here is named Amber. They'll be staying here for sometime in the guest room."

Megami would've fell of her chair if it weren't for Karin's quick reflexes. Not thanking Karin, she exclaimed, "What?! I thought you said they just came over! Aren't they strangers--"

"Oh no! We've known each other for a longtime!" Urahara interrupted. "In fact, I'm a friend of their dad's and I've taught their brother so I guess you could call me an acquaintance of the family!"

Megami blinked and turned to the twin sisters confusingly. "You two…have known each other…?" The girls nodded nonchalantly as Megami blinked again. "Ah, I see…" As Urahara went to strike up another conversation, Megami thought, If they've known him for a longtime, does that mean that they know about Soul Reapers? And why would Sandal Hat guy be here? Is something going on? Pushing the unsettling thoughts away, she went to picking at her food. She didn't realize that a pair of golden eyes were staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi was out slaying hollows since there was nothing else to do. She sighed as another one was cleansed and sheathed her zanpaku-to. Using her senses, she found no hollows close by. Scanning the area, she shunpo away. It was getting late and she knew she should get some rest but couldn't so she stay up. Seeing another hollow cleanse, she found the soul reapers Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Eh? Isn't that the shortie of 2nd division?" Ikkaku hit Yumichika's arm and nodded his head at the approaching captain. Yumichika blinked. "Well would you look at that. Another has come to join the show."

Soi Fong leaped down and landed safely on the ground. Eyeing the two, she asked, "Are you keeping an eye on things?"

The two blinked. "Well, if you call killing hollows and scouting them out 'keeping an eye on things' then yes we are." Ikkaku sheathed his blade. He nodded his head to Yumichika. "We were sent here to guard the ryoka."

The short captain raised an eyebrow. "Where are you staying at?"

This time Yumichika answered, "Ah, one of Ichigo's friend's house. Did I mention that the guy's sister is actually…interested in _him_?" He pointed a finger at Ikkaku accusingly and shook his head. "Some women don't know the _true_ beauty of things, right captain?"

Soi only pursed her lips in distaste. Turning she told them, "Stay alert and stay close to your friends. Others as well as I have been sent to protect the ones with high spiritual power other than those ryoka. You take care of them and leave the rest to us." She stopped mid stride when Yumichika inquired, "Who's 'us'?" She glanced at them. "Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. Other soul reapers who you were not informed of being here are also on this mission." Seeing the two nod, she went on her way. Her thoughts soon went to Yoruichi. She wondered if she and Megami were doing well. After all, Yoruichi didn't seem to take a liking to the girl. She chuckled. If Urahara and herself were able to be friends (at the most), then surely Yoruichi and Megami could do the same. Right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was served and time passed by, Karin went to visit the two soul reapers after saying goodnight to Megami and Yuzu. "So, tell me what's going on," she ordered.

Yoruichi remained in her cat form as Urahara began to explain. "Your brother knows this already and so does his friends. Soul reapers have come to protect them now since there are more appearances of hollows. WE have come to protect those who have high spiritual power other than your brother and his friends."

Karin nodded that she understood things so far. "Which means me, Megami, and Yuzu, right?"

Urahara nodded. "Others too. There are also stronger hollows that call themselves the Arrancar. Depending on their level, they are usually strong enough to be at vice-captain standards."

"So, that means we may be a target?" Urahara nodded again as Karin stood. "We have to tell Yuzu and Megami." She bit her lip. "Maybe not Yuzu since she'll worry a lot but _definitely _Megami."

"No."

The two turned to look at the cat who had spoken. "I don't want her to know who I am." Urahara frowned. "Megami's under your protection, it might be easier for you if she knew that you were protecting her and not a cat." Yoruichi gave a low hiss.

Karin shook her head. "Yoruichi-san, I know you don't want her to know but the people who are being protected have a right to know _what _they are being protected from." She then added, "They should know who's protecting them, too. That way, you two might be able to work with each other."

Yoruichi was still being stubborn so Urahara told Karin, "Let her think about it. Meanwhile, you keep an eye out and stay vigilant at all times. Understand?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled when Karin finally nodded with a sigh. "All right, but don't think I've given up on this argument," she warned. When the door was closed, Urahara turned to Yoruichi.

She didn't say anything, only stared out the window. As the minutes passed, she glanced at Urahara and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll tell the girl but it's your fault if things get troublesome." His charming smile was planted on his face as he laid in bed while Yoruichi took her place on the cushion near the window. He heard her grumbling until she was purring softly to show that she had fallen asleep. Giving a quiet chuckle, he thought about Yoruichi's situation. If you think about it, Yoruichi and Megami were just like how Soi and he was. Although he didn't feel nothing but sisterly affection for his childhood friend, Soi thought differently but they had come to past that and become friends. Now, Yoruichi thought there was competition for her Soi and she was going to fight like the cat she was. If the two opened up more and pushed aside their feelings for Soi for just a moment, the two could easily become friends.

Urahara lowered his striped hat more. The only thing Yoruichi needs to learn is that no one will be able to take Soi away from her because Soi will only love her and _only_ her. Megami only needed to learn that Soi loved Yoruichi and there was nothing she could do about. If she accepted the title friend, things would go easier. She should know that being considered as a friend by Soi was a true honor to begin with and that the spot for lover had already been taken by Yoruichi ever since Soi had first laid eyes on the goddess. A smile made its way to his lips. He wondered how Soi was doing now. Probably as bored as hell. As he fell into slumber, the notion that Soi Fong had similar thoughts to this had never come up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, how was that for chapter 13? I know it wasn't really exciting but, well yeah. Can't really explain myself (never had been good at explaining things), so just stay tuned for the next update, 'kay? Oh, and make sure you review for me! ****J**


	14. Battle to the doom

**So sorry for the long wait. I had trouble thinking on what to do next and I've inserted another OC, an Arrancar. Hehehe, his fate will be up to Soi and Urahara. I see that my chapters are somewhat lacking , so I apologize for that as well. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review for me!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter14**

Megami was going to work so Yoruichi had to sneak off since Yuzu wanted to play with her. As Megami opened her door, Yoruichi jumped in and went straight to the back.

Megami blinked. She could've sworn she saw something just jump in her car. Eh, maybe it was something else. Getting in, she started to drive to the Star Bucks building.

The devious cat gave Megami a disapproved look, secretly of course, and stuck her tongue out just for fun. Then she tried making funny faces to her rear mirror and ducked down when she sensed the girl looking back. Stiffing giggles, she snickered and thought, Boy was I lucky she had a black car. Not that I wouldn't be able to sneak in even if it weren't black. Glancing at Megami, she wondered why she looked so much like her. She shrugged mentally. _Ah well, I'll just do what I gotta do and stop thinking. _

Once they had arrived, Yoruichi jumped out after Megami and followed her, still surprised that the girl hadn't noticed her. When she saw Megami enter the Star Bucks building, a flashback occurred. Eyes narrowing slightly, she remembered Soi Fong exiting out of the Star Bucks's shop with a grim look. Did she meet Megami here? Irritated, she entered the store right after another customer.

Seeing Megami behind the counter, she walked deftly to her, head held high. Clearing her throat, she let out a, "Meow." When no attention was given to her a vein popped. Clearing her throat louder, she let out another, "Meow." but a bit forced.

Megami glanced down to spin back and find 'Amber'. "A-Amber! What are you doing here?!" she hissed. Looking back to see if no one was looking, she picked up Yoruichi (much to her displeasure) and headed out. Still holding Yoruichi she asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mister Hat-and-Clogs?" She sighed. "Now I have to take you back."

"Che, for someone who has a close amount of reiatsu to Karin's, you sure suck on sensing other's spiritual power."

Megami blinked and looked down on the black cat she was holding. "Eh, did you just…talk? Like a male? I thought you were female…" Megami flipped Yoruichi over for any sign of maleness.

Yoruichi gave a protesting, "Meow!" and squirmed in Megami's grip. Before the girl did anything else, Yoruichi leaped out of her grasp and glared at her. "You should learn how to handle cats, little girl."

Megami blinked and squinted at her. "Uh… Did you just…?" At the nod she was given, she blinked and sweat dropped. "Huh, so Sandal Hat guy has a talking cat, eh? Wonder if you have powers of some sort…" She kneeled down and cocked her head at Yoruichi when smoke suddenly appeared. "Ack!" She landed on her back and coughed. "Where the hell did this come from?" She closed her eyes on instinct when a blast of wind came by and the smoke cleared.

"Stop cowering and stand up!" A sigh and a few grumbles were heard.

Hesitantly, she blinked her eyes open to focus on… "Yo-Yoruichi?!" She stood straight up to see the woman scowl and then smirk. She had flashed into her regular clothes: An orange windbreaker with a black turtleneck and pants. The girl had already saw Soi exposed and she didn't want to add the count. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She saw the cocoa-skinned woman glance left and right before vanishing. When she blinked she found herself back in the home she shared with the Kurosaki sisters.

"I've got a few things to explain to you. Let's get going."

Megami looked behind her to see the woman advance the steps leading upstairs._ I don't know what Soi sees in her_, she thought as she grudgingly followed the cocoa-skinned woman. _Seriously, what's there to like? Sure she has the looks and everything, but why her? _She gave a sigh.

"All right, come on in." Yoruichi glanced back and opened the door, Megami going in after. Leaning on the wall near the window, her golden eyes followed the girl's movements. Once she was settled, Yoruichi spoke, "You're probably thinking, 'Why is Soi's girlfriend here and what happened to that black cat?' Well, I'm here to explain that."

Megami scowled when the word 'girlfriend' was brought up. When the concept that something important may be going on, with Sandal Hat being here and the suspicion that soul reapers might have something to do with it, she listened carefully if there was anything that would be involving her.

Yoruichi had an irritated look as she explained, as if it were a waste of time, which was exactly what she thought. She didn't treat the girl as an enemy nor a friend, just someone she had to watch out for in case something she didn't like happened, particularly with her relationship with Soi. If she caught the girl trying to hit on Soi, the goddess would use Shunkou with no hesitation.

"The black cat, is me." She held out her palm when Megami's mouth opened. "I have the ability to transform into a cat but when I transform back, let's just say that I'm gonna need some clothes." she smirked when Megami's face went into realization and reddened somewhat. "Now, on to more important matters…" Her golden eyes shifted slowly to Megami's purple ones lazily. "Many things have been going on and countless soul reapers have been sent here to guard whoever may be a victim of the hollows, especially the Arrancar."

Megami raised an eyebrow. "Arrancar? The hell is that?" Yoruichi gave her a disregarded look. "A higher rank of hollow. Normally, they would be as strong as a vice-captain so we have much to worry about." Yoruichi wasn't irritated easily, well at least not like this but she couldn't help it. Her dislike of Megami seemed to want to stay that way. "Kisuke will be protecting Karin and Yuzu while I will have you under my protection."

At this, Megami stood up protesting. Holding out her hands, she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How are you supposed to watch out for me when we obviously don't get along?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

The goddess sat on the chair next to her while she tied her hair up. She had forgotten to tie it earlier. "Easy. You listen to what I say for your own good and I'll take out any hollow that comes after you. You might be lucky anyway. We don't know for sure if a hollow will be coming after you or not." She shrugged. "We're just stationed to stay by you."

Megami opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Biting her lip, she dropped her gaze to the ground. Quietly, she inquired hesitantly, "Then… What about…Soi Fong?"

Yoruichi stopped mid stretch, golden eyes snapped open to glint dangerously. Voice searing with venom, she asked lowly, "What about her, Megami?" Her watchful eyes were fixed on Megami, waiting like a cat ready to pounce for her to answer. "What about her, Megami?" she repeated, her hands already clenched into fists, her voice still having that bitterness.

The younger one cringed slightly and slowly turned her head the other way even though she had her head bowed down. Regretfully, she thought, _Why did I have to bring Soi in this? Just when things seemed to be okay, they turned out to be worse just because I uttered her name. _Tentatively, she brought her head up but looked away from those intense eyes that stared at her. Timidly, she answered, "I wanted to know if Soi was to…protect anyone." Taking a breath, she made eye contact but froze. Swallowing her new fear, she said more boldly, "I only wanted to know if she was taking part in this, that's all."

Yoruich didn't say anything but her eyes were still narrowed. Finally, she sighed and held her head with a hand. Soi wanted her to be nice and take care of Megami of course. But how was she supposed to do that when just having Megami talk about Soi made the goddess want to beat the woman to the ground and tell her to leave Soi alone? Shaking her head, she gazed into Megami's eyes and told her, "She'll be the backup. She's contributed to help every fellow soul reaper with their charge and engage battle with any hollow she encounters. At the same time, her job is pretty much easy but risky all the same."

Megami was now more worried about Soi then she was about anything else. Guess she should behave and not give her 'girlfriend' a hard time. Sighing, she brought her knees up and hugged them. "Guess I can't do anything to help but listen to ya, huh?"

Yoruichi nodded. Now that a truce was created, the upcoming days should be no problem at all… Boy, were they wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara sighed. Karin and Yuzu were cooperating. Yuzu had found out about the situation and surprisingly, acted normal and only smiled in acceptance. It looks as if the Kurosaki sisters have grown tremendously. Guess he had underestimated them, huh? He was meeting up with Soi right now. He didn't bother telling Yoruichi since she had trouble on her hands. Leaning on his precious shouten, he gazed at the calming midnight sky and their bright stars that shined like lanterns to many paths to follow.

"Hmph, Yoruichi isn't here?"

A shadow nearby appeared. The moon's soft light glowed to show half of the 2nd division's captain's profile. Her grey eyes were luminous, giving her a breathtaking look. The setting was perfect for her as the hoops on her braids clinked together to make a soothing sound with the night breeze. Yoruichi would've ran up to her and take her in a heartbeat if she were there and Megami would've fainted blissfully and come back again to see Soi once more.

Urahara gave a amused smile at the thought. Chuckling quietly to himself, he replied, "Your girlfriend and Megami were doing just fine but then they started fighting like cats in an alley again." He felt pity for the captain as she sighed exasperatingly.

"I wonder if they'll ever get along," she said darkly. "Its hopeless for those two to cooperate together." A frown was beginning to appear on her face. When she was going to say something else, an enormous amount of spiritual pressure made itself known. Eyes widening, both turned to its direction and exchanged anxious glances before wordlessly flash stepping to its source, knowing exactly what awaited them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have what it takes to take care of Soi!"

"What exactly are you saying? Are you challenging me?!"

"You may have similar looks to me but that doesn't mean that you're gonna have my Soi!"

"Why don't you say that to me face, you dirty cat!"

"I ain't no dirty cat! You're the dirty one!"

Karin sighed as Yoruichi and Megami continued to throw petty insults at one another. With all the loud yelling, she wouldn't be able to watch her anime show. Turning it off regretfully, she groaned. Yuzu was busy observing the fight to understand the situation between the two ladies in order to give them advice later on. Karin was actually surprised that no one sensed Sandal Hat gone. As the fight continued, Karin wondered why Yoruichi hadn't thrown Megami to the ground yet. Probably because she thought she and Yuzu were still too young to witness such things. Rolling her eyes, her body froze when a powerful amount of reiatsu suddenly blasted. When no words were said, she figured that the others felt it too. She was trembling but she forced herself to stop. It was shocking to feel that amount of spiritual pressure for so long and once she had gotten a grip, she turned questioningly to Yoruichi.

"…Well? What are we going to do?"

All girls turned to Yoruichi, Megami more reluctant to do so. Yoruichi didn't say anything but knew she had to in order to keep things in a light atmosphere and have more control of things. Taking a deep breath, a small grin of a smile appeared on her lips. "We shouldn't worry. We have to stay together so that I'll be able to protect you all and other soul reapers should be on their way to that particular area." Her voice was devoid of anger and bitterness to have a soft and assuring tone to replace it. A completely different Yoruichi Megami hadn't seen before. It astonished the girl and made her speechless to say so.

The goddess was grim and finally noticed that Urahara was gone and was convinced that he had sneaked out to help. _I can't believe he sneaked right past my nose, though_, she thought to herself. Shaking her head with a chuckle, her grin was back full force. Checking her pocket for the mod soul candy she had brought with her, she handed it to Karin.

Karin raised an eyebrow at this. Her reiatsu was strong enough to rival a vice-captain's and thanks to Urahara, was able to train herself into achieving Shikai though she still hasn't mastered all of its techniques. She couldn't remember the last time she fought even though it shouldn't be that long ago. She sighed, glanced at the two girls who stared at her curiously, and took the candy. Gulping it down, she was back in a soul reaper uniform while the mod soul that occupied her whined, "Yoruichi, why'd I have to be in this body! I'm too used to yours to be in anyone else's!"

She rolled her eyes. "Aw shut it, Rae. It's only for a specific amount of time."

Rae huffed and crossed her arms. Well, Karin's arms. "And what time is that?"

The dark-skinned woman answered simply, "When danger isn't nearby."

Karin rolled her eyes as she saw Rae move her body and sit down with a, "Hmph." Glancing down at her zanpaku-to, she hoped it wasn't mad at her for staying away from battle for too long.

Yoruichi sat down as Yuzu and Megami crowded Karin, asking all sort of questions. Karin just sweat dropped at the turn of events and waved her hands frantically before her. The woman chuckled as Rae got adjusted to her new body. She'll have to continue her fight with Megami some other time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi unsheathed her zanpaku-to, as well as Urahara. She sensed that other soul reapers were busy such as Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and just about everyone. She griped Suzumebachi tighter when she thought of Yoruichi. She hoped no one came after her and their charges.

"I see someone!" Urahara announced. "Looks like an Arrancar," he told her grimly. "We better be careful. Don't underestimate him and go full out!" He hastened his pace.

Soi nodded grimly and quickened her pace as well. She saw Urahara unleash Benihime and hit the Arancar on the arm.

The Arrancar screamed and held what was left of it. It was foolish to try to avoid the fight and go off on his own for a little fun. He should've know better. "Fools!" he screamed with anger. "Do you know who I am?! I am Anbu Shizuru! You two will--"

Soi had had enough of his yelling and took her chance on stabbing him in the stomach and slashing to his side, his other side being the only thing that attached himself to his lower half. Hearing him scream once more, she moved away to have his zanpaku-to graze her left side, creating a small scratch. She grimaced as Urahara took his turn to clash with the Arrancar. Even though it was a small injury, nothing to be worried about, she had to be careful.

Urahara grunted on the force Anbu had even with his terrible injuries and was suddenly pushed back. Gritting his teeth, he found him gone. Blinking, he heard Soi yell something and when he looked up, he saw a bright light erupt. Eyes widening, he found that the cero was coming right at him in a frighteningly quick speed. He knew he'll suffer greatly since there was no time to move. Just then, he saw Soi appear before him and chant, her hands making signs. The strong kido she used managed to deflect the cero but in return, made an explosion that managed to hit her but not him. "Soi!" he shouted, concerned. When he made move to follow the falling captain, he was stopped by the Arrancar.

"You're lucky that bitch took the blow for yeh," he snarled and made a high cut with his zanpaku-to. Once again, they were in a clash.

Soi hit the concrete hard and she let out a cry of pain. It didn't help that she was losing blood fast. Whimpering softly, she tried using kido to heal herself. When she finally was able to, the bleeding had stopped and only the minor injuries were healed. Wincing as she got up, she saw Urahara use Benihime's power once more only to have Anbu Shizuru dodge it and appear behind him. If it weren't for the scientist's instincts, he would've died from that fatal blow. Soi's eyes hurriedly scanned the ground for her Suzumebachi. Finding it nearby, she grasped the hilt of the zanpaku-to and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, determinedness was clearly there and a newfound strength was swimming in her blood.

"Hahahaha!" Anbu was cackling happily. His wound that the short bitch gave him wasn't bothering him anymore, the thirst for revenge edging him on to kill the two who interrupted his activity. He had already gave the blonde haired man a few severe injuries and his right arm was too hurt to use. Things were going his way now. He was on the offensive as the man continued to block and dodge his ruthless attacks. "Is this the best you can do?!" he roared as he engaged a clash. He leaned closer. "Today, soul reaper, is the day you see all your loved ones die right before your eyes." A crazy grin appeared. "That is your punishment for trying to kill me! A sweet, slow, tormented punishment!"

Urahara was getting weaker. The Arrancar refused to be pushed back. The blood he was losing and the wounds he had, he wasn't able to heal it with all the blows he had to evade. And Soi… Was she still alive?

"Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!"

Both, Urahara and Anbu Shizuzu, paused their dispute to look behind the Arrancar. Before anyone could think a coherent thought, Soi had engraved one of her Houmonka on the back of Anbu. He yelled in pain and backed away from Urahara to glare at the short captain. He growled, "You should've played dead, little soul reaper!" He advanced forward. "Crush their soul to dust! SHIZURU KINASARU" Everything went dark. The only thing Urahara and Soi were able to see distinctively was a huge dark form that blended yet differed from the darkness that surrounded them.

Soi squinted her eyes and sure enough, found the Houmonka that was engraved on the monster' back. But instead of being on the back, it was actually on its forehead. Sensing Urahara besides her, she told him quietly, "Distract him."

He simply nodded, happy to know that she hadn't died, and replied, "I can only do it for so long, Soi-chan." A faint smile was on his lips as he heard her chuckle and not a kick to the shin.

"Come, soul reapers! You will feel the pain I've prepared for you! Hahahahahaha!!" As Anbu moved, the world around them seemed to shake. Urahara shunpo behind him and once again, called forth Benihime, "Awaken, Benihime!" Out of nowhere, something whacked him to the side, making him roll to the ground painfully. As Soi advanced, he made out what hit him. It was an armored tail, no wonder it hurt so much.

Soi glanced at Urahara and saw him still alive and moving. Relieved, she returned her attention back to the new opponent and twisted her body to the air. Leaping on it's forehead, she made the final blow to have the Arrancar shake its head wildly. She flew off but was able to land safely. Grimacing, she thought, _Damnit, I was so close… _Rushing forward, she dodged countless spikes thrown at her and ducked when the tail that swiped Urahara passed her head. Jumping once more, she met the eyes of the Arrancar with disgust. Bringing her leg up, she slammed it down on its head. It bellowed and whacked her with its hand.

Giving a cry of pain, she tumbled to the ground to have Urahara catch her. Setting her down, they both quickly moved when a spiked arm came their way. Both taking a chance, Urahara made to strike its mask in half while Soi concentrated on the mark she made. One of them will get hit while the other destroys it. Will one of them die? Or will both survive?

The darkness around them evaporated, a sign that the Arrancar was vanquished, as the two laid there on the ground, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope that was good. Like I said, sorry for the long wait and all! Not much to say except that I hope you like this chapter or at least think it's okay. Please review for me!**


	15. Back on Schedule

**Yipee! Done with another chapter! Whew, thanks for reviewing! I bet you know what happened, huh? Well, let's see if you're right!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter15**

Soi slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and her breaths were short and ragged. Her body refused to move and she felt as if a heavy weight was placed upon her. Her mind was spinning and she didn't know what was happening. _Where am I_, she thought confused. I can't remember…what happened. Concentrating harder, she felt a searing pain run throughout her whole body. The pain she was suffering from was like her body was on fire and her mind being stabbed multiple times. She couldn't stand it. She needed it to stop.

"Hey, Inoue! She's moving…"

"Really? That's great Tatsuki-chan!"

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Matsumoto! Get back to work! You still have papers to do!"

"But taichou!"

"Nuh uh, it was your fault to begin with! I told you that you weren't supposed to go back to soul society for a few drinks! Especially with Momo!"

Soi gave a groan. Who the hell was yelling? It was like listening to the echoes of a canyon! Her face looked tormented as she brought herself up with the help of someone unknown. Her vision clearing, she found two ryokas and the 10th division captain and his vice-captain. The events of before suddenly came rushing back to her. "Urahara!" she gasped. "Where…" Her voice failed her and she saw the short, spiky black-haired ryoka hand her a glass of water which she gratefully took and gulped down. She gave a satisfied sigh and nodded her thanks. "Where's Kisuke Urahara?"

No one said anything and everyone avoided eye contact, even Hitsugaya. A dreadful fear stirred inside the short captain. Did he…? No, that was impossible. She shook her head disbelievingly. He couldn't have died! She was sure they both made it out fine. Or was this just a dream? Yes, that had to be it! Urahara couldn't have died, not in a stupid battle such as that!

"Soi Fong…" came a soft voice.

She turned to see the long orange-haired ryoka give her a small smile. It made her think how someone can smile at a time like this.

"Urahara-san is still resting. I'm actually surprised that you're awake. You two should still be asleep for another day for all that you've been through." Seeing Soi's expression go from anguish to realization and then relief, her smile widened. As her cheerful self, she told her happily, "I've already informed Yoruichi-san but she's busy watching over Karin, Megami, and Yuzu so she couldn't come." Soi blinked. "She's a very busy woman," Orihime added sternly.

All of this was too much for Soi. First, she thought Urahara had died only to find that he was still having his battle with death while Yoruichi was probably begging for them to come back soon in order to not have to baby-sit anymore. She sighed and winced. And she was still too injured to move. If that Arrancar was still alive, she would've immediately gone hunting for him, wounds be damned.

Hitsugaya spoke up as he stood, "I'm going to bring them here." Walking to the door, he said, "It should be safer if we're all here since Urahara and Soi Fong are unstable for the moment." and left.

Matsumoto took this as a chance to have a drink of her secret stash of sake. If Yoruichi was going to be here, no doubt she'll find it with her cat nose and all. She knew the woman would probably blackmail her to get her sake. It was either get drunk now or more paperwork later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin and Yuzu were downstairs while Megami and Yoruichi sorted out their situation. "Look," Yoruichi started. "You stay away from my Soi and keep away. I don't want you trying to touch her or anything just stay away from her."

Megami refused. "Hey, it's not your decision to say that I can't be near her! Why would you care anyways?!"

Yoruichi retorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm her _girlfriend_!"

Megami scowled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The older woman crossed her arms and answered, "It means that she's untouchable!"

"Oh, so she's property now?" Megami sneered.

"She doesn't love you, Megami! You better not pull any smooth moves of yours or you'll be hearing from my fist!"

"If she doesn't love me, then what do you have to worry about, huh?" She snickered. "See, you don't have complete trust in your partner. I, on the other hand, am confident enough to trust her. I'll treat her better than you can ever hope to do!"

Yoruichi froze, the similar words piercing her thoughts. Is it happening all over again? she thought to herself with fear. The android from before had said things like this. If she doubted Soi again like last time, she might actually lose her. Straightening herself, she eyed the girl coldly. "You've said the wrong words, little girl. You'll never have Soi so why don't you start searching for another person to love?"

Just then, Hitsugaya came in with Yuzu and Karin behind. Not saying hello, he said, "We're going over to Orihime's house. Take whatever you need here and we'll get going." He silently told the girls to watch Yoruichi and Megami as he went downstairs to wait. _Girls and their problems_, he thought exasperatingly. _Seriously, just what drives a woman to do such unnecessary things? The only solution to this_, he thought, _was to ask Soi who will she love and the answer is pretty much obvious. They're just delusional to thinking that they have to fight for her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi had slumbered off to sleep when the girls arrived with Hitsugaya. Urahara still hadn't wakened yet but his condition seemed to be fairing better. It was nighttime and Yoruichi had requested that she stay by Soi's side. Inoue had told her it was fine by her and instructed her not to wake the short captain. Hitsugaya was watching over Urahara while Karin and Matsumoto watched over Megami, Yuzu, Inoue, and Tatsuki.

Yoruichi could make a conjecture that Megami was angry that she wasn't able to stay by Soi. She chuckled. The words from before soon drifted into her thoughts. Had her trust for Soi shrunk when she first saw Megami? Was she actually intimidated by her, an almost mirror-like image of herself? She couldn't be but knew it had to be something. Yoruichi sighed and brought her hands to her head, massaging her temples. She was letting Megami get to her. There was no time for arguing, Soi and Kisuke were hurt terribly from the Arrancar they faced. Lucky for him, he was dead. If he had been alive she would've gone after him, hollow world or no.

A slight rustling caught her attention. Her face softened. Reaching with her hand, she caressed Soi's cheek softly and felt her nuzzle in return. A smile danced on her lips. She had forgotten how Soi could look so cute when she slept. She couldn't resist but place a kiss on the girl's lips. It was startling warm and pleasant. Smiling again, she withdrew to have arms encircle her neck. Surprised, she found half closed grey eyes staring at her and a smirk reserved just for her. "S-Soi."

The girl did nothing but pull her closer into another gentle kiss. Yoruichi slowly made her way into the bed and laid down, pulling Soi closer to her. When they broke apart, silently gasping for air, Soi placed her head on the goddess's shoulder while the woman placed a hand on her smooth stomach. "Soi…," the princess whispered again.

Soi Fong smiled softly, her features tired even though all she had been doing was sleeping. "Shhhh," she hushed quietly, her voice soft and soothing. "Just sleep with me…Yoruichi."

The goddess smiled and embraced her Little Bee closer. After all, the next time they do this will be a longtime from now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya, along with Orihime and Tatsuki, were the first ones to wake. The white-haired captain went on his way to the top of the building, his usual spot, after telling Orihime he didn't feel hungry at the moment. He stared at the sky, remembering the events with the Arrancar. They were pretty powerful but if they went full force then it wouldn't be a problem. But, he still won't be resting easily. Arrancars differ in level, just like shinigami. He had to expect that there were more powerful arrancars than the ones they had encountered. The injuries he and Matsumoto had suffered from were nothing compared to the ones the 2nd division captain bear, as well as the scientist, Urahara Kisuke.

"Uh… Is this where Shiro-chan spends his time?"

Hitsugaya went into his stance, a hand grasping his zanpaku-to's hilt. When he found the owner's voice, shock was written all over his face. "U-Urahara-taichou?!"

The blonde-haired man chuckled and winced. "Hey, I'm not a captain anymore! Just call me Urahara."

Hitsugaya just stared incredulously before returning to his senses and nodded, letting go of his zanpaku-to. "It's nice to see you awake, Urahara. I was wondering when you would since Soi had wakened yesterday."

This time, Urahara blinked. "Soi Fong's okay?" A strange kind of urgency was in his voice. Hitsugaya nodded. "But she still needed time to recover so she was sleeping the whole day." Urahara had a relieved look on and gave a sigh. "I had a feeling that one of us might die. Fortunately, I was wrong." A smile stretched his lips as he stared at the sky with the prodigy. "But this was just the beginning." The two stood there, both knowing that something worse was likely to happen. The only thing that worried them was, Were they ready for it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi untangled herself from Yoruichi and stared in awe at the goddess. After awhile of gazing, she wondered if Urahara had recovered. She was still deciding on whether or not to wake her goddess or leave and let her sleep when the object of her musings stirred to open one lazy golden eye.

"Mmm, why so noisy Little Bee?" the princess teased as she yawned and stretched much like a cat. Even the grin that appeared on her face was similar to a cat, her eyes holding mischief Soi hadn't seen since last time they had spent any real time together. The princess suddenly pounced on her, Soi giving a yelp as she was positioned underneath her goddess. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!" she squealed as a light blush settled on her cheeks. The woman only gave a chuckle and flicked her tongue out on Soi's ear and started to nibble playfully. "I've missed you, my Little Bee."

"Don't look Yuzu."

"Huh? Hey, Karin! Stop covering my eyes!"

The cocoa-skinned woman lost her balance in surprise and fell off the bed, dragging Soi and the sheets with her. Karin winced as she heard them fall onto the floor. _Should've known that they would've been going at it_, Karin thought with a roll of her eyes.Uncovering Yuzu's eyes as she huffed indignantly, Karin told the women, "Just checking if Soi was awake. I'll go report back to Inoue. If yeh get hungry, just come on out." Yuzu had no choice but to bow and apologize before ushering out and closing the door. _Karin-chan never gives me time to say anything_, she thought huffing. _I guess I should go help Orihime-san make breakfast now…_

The two woman struggled out of the sheets, both wearing a smirk. As they stood, Soi winced and Yoruichi grabbed her arms. The younger of the two gave a small grin of assurance and pulled herself up with the help of the two slim arms wrapped around her. "C'mon, let's go greet the others."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked blearily, bumping into walls every now and then. The next time she bumped into something, a pair of strong yet gentle arms held her before she fell back. Shaking her head, she blinked to find Orihime's friend Tatsuki Arisawa staring at her concernedly.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around like that. You could get hurt." Her hands let go to be on her hips as the older girl said, "Guess I'm gonna have to escort ya, huh? Don't want you walking into walls again…" Grabbing Megami's arm, she dragged a dazed Megami into the kitchen.

Hanatarou was just healing Urahara while Orihime finished Soi. Once the healing was done, the only thing that hurt were their sore muscles. "Ah, thank you Hanatarou-kun," Urahara said gratefully.

Hanatarou only smiled and put a hand behind his head. "Oh, it was nothing. I can't do much but heal now so call me up if you all need me again." He made his way out. Karin excused herself and ran to him, both talking about something the others couldn't hear.

Soi nodded at Inoue as thanks. "Thank you…Orihime-san."

Orihime smiled brightly and clapped her hands together while saying, "Oh, no worries Soi Fong-san! Just like Hanatarou-kun I can only heal so I'll help as much as I can!"

Tatsuki was talking to Matsumoto about whatever when the 10th division captain came in, sighing wearily. He slumped down and dropped his head on the table. Megami was sitting next to him, eating an omelet, and poked at Hitsugaya. When no response came, she shrugged and turned back to eating. Yuzu just sighed and placed a warm cup of coffee in front of the captain. His hand came to wrap around the cup and brought his head up to take a small gulp before setting his head back down.

Soi rubbed her wrists, thinking of many things that had happened. She received her daily report that none of the soul reapers stationed in the living world had died. She'll have to be prepared for the next attack. When she had the feeling that someone was watching her, she turned to see Yoruichi blink and smirk sheepishly before turning her head away, a hand running through her orchid-colored hair. Soi shook her head with a chuckle.

When Karin came back, Yuzu asked what she was talking about with Hanatarou-kun. "Ah, nothing really. Just wanted to know if Soul Society was doing good and all." Yuzu nodded and and finished cooking Hitsugaya's breakfast.

After awhile, Soi sighed and made to leave. Out of all people, Matsumoto noticed her first. "Huh? Hey, Soi Fong. Where do you think you're going?" Everyone brought their attention to Soi, Hitsugaya bringing his head up reluctantly. She stopped and glanced back. "I still have work to do. I shouldn't be staying around doing nothing. I've got hollows to cleanse so…" She waved a hand carelessly. "See ya." No one moved, knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop the captain who took her position seriously. Besides, they all had their own jobs to do as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, I would never have Soi Fong, nor Urahara, die! I can't have that! Back to what I was starting to say, I admit this chapter wasn't all exciting. Heck, it was probably boring as hell. Hehehe, I can say that I'm officially stuck now. It may take awhile for the next update so… Review please! Oh, and I'll try making the next update better, 'kay? **


	16. Just when things settled down

**Hey, you guys! Much love to all ya and please enjoy the story! Things are going rather well but it's still a gamble. I'm hoping this chapter reaches your expectations and if not, you know Im'ma apologize fer it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter16 Just when things settled down**

Megami still hadn't told Soi her feelings, which she felt extremely ashamed for. She had kind of promised herself that she would get the confession out when she saw Soi again but didn't have a chance to with everything going on and her drowsy mind stuck on her omelet. She sighed, leaning her head against the cold glass of the window and staring out into the cloudless blue sky, birds chirping every once in awhile.

"What are you doing?"

Megami jumped at the voice and whipped around to find Tatsuki with her hands in her pockets and a smirk on her face. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked. The tomboy only shrugged and walked to her side, looking out the window. "Orihime went out to get some," she shuddered, "_ingredients_ for some surprise dinner she had in store for us. She made me stay here but Matsumoto followed her, secretly of course."

Megami blinked. The dinner part sounded kind of unusual but it was Matsumoto following that got her started. Is the trouble here so intense that the soul reapers actually had to follow their charges? If so, does that mean… Yoruichi was somewhere here, watching her every move? She shivered at the thought, a cold feeling creeping up her back.

"Oi!" Tatsuki snapped her fingers in front of Megami. Seeing her shake her head as if to get out of a trance, Tatsuki sighed. "I swear, you're just like Orihime sometimes. Just staring off into space, ignoring all that's around you."

Megami ignored the comment. She decided to change the subject. Thinking of something, a light bulb appeared above her head. Slyly, she innocently inquired, "I wonder what Inoue-san is preparing for us… Oh, I hope it's a wonderful surprise!" Hearing Tatsuki groan, she giggled quietly to herself. Well, at least she had someone to take her mind off things, mainly on Soi.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soi hated hunting hollows, it was an immensely boring activity. She knew that the 11th division captain would've agreed with her since he took no interest in weaklings. Her eyes narrowed when her thoughts drifted to Aizen and his treachery. She still couldn't believe that she had been so blind! Why did the man do it anyways? Whatever the reason may be, he'll pay dearly for it. So what if he had the hollows, soul society and the ryokas would be more than enough for him to handle.

Finding two hollows racing to capture an innocent soul, she shunpo down and in less than a moment, they were cleansed. She stopped in front of the soul and did konso. Sighing, she looked up to the sky.

She spread out her senses and found no hollow threats so far. It was getting dark, she should return to the house she owned. Using shunpo, she was almost there when she sensed a repressed reiatsu. Eyes widening and her senses alert, she stopped and jumped back into a battle stance, one hand wrapped around the hilt of Suzumebachi to unsheathe it slightly. Glancing to scan her surroundings, she heard a voice speak.

"Will you look at this chick! She sensed us all right."

"You should learn to be quiet, Grimmjaw. It may have been a mistake to bring you here."

"Oh, don't act like you didn't need me, Ulquiorra. You wouldn't be able to do this mission without my help."

Soi Fong had had enough of their babbling. Calling out, she said, "Arrancar, I know you're there! Reveal yourself and I'll see if we can work this out nicely."

Grimmjaw appeared first with his cocky grin. "Watch what you say, soul reaper. If you insult us Arrancar, we won't forgive you so easily."

"Calm yourself, Grimmjaw. We must stick to Aizen-sama's orders."

The arrancar just snorted and glanced at Ulquiorra. "Heh, still following orders like a machine, huh? Even orange boy gives more entertainment that you."

The arrancar known as Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjaw. He commanded him, "Send the menos."

"Hey, don't get so comfortable ordering me around like some pet. I ain't like yeh, all right?" The arrancar scowled and vanished to reappear a few seconds later. Soon rips in the sky came, masses of hollows emerging and menos appearing. "Well, shortie. I've got business with that Strawberry so maybe Ulquiorra here can amuse you. Basically he only takes orders and fights so good luck there." He snorted and vanished.

Soi's eyes widened and turned to follow only to have Ulquiorra block her view. "Sorry, but I can't have you disrupting Aizen-sama's plans." He unsheathed his zanpaku-to and slashed in a single motion.

Soi jumped back to dodge, the sword touching fabric. She grimaced. The ryoka boy… She'll have to worry about that later since many hollows were coming. Just what is Aizen planning? She'll have to squeeze some information out of this one but the thought seemed absolutely impossible. This Ulquiorra seemed to be devoted to no end. Whipping out her own zanpaku-to, she met Ulquiorra in a shattering clash. She gritted her teeth, face full with frustration as both tried to force the other to back down.

Soi finally shunpo out of the brutal clash to swing Suzumebachi backwards in a spiral directly to the arrancar's left side. He managed to swing his own zanpaku-to around to block the strike and return it with one of his own. Turing her body to the right, the point of his blade made a tear in her captain's cloak but no harm. She swung her sword, smooth and quick, but each was blocked and returned.

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed. This shinigami was wasting valuable time. Aizen-sama had informed him that captains may be at their destination. He realized that this soul reaper must be a captain of some sort. She shouldn't be this strong. He was, as he calculated before, still powerful in strength but that was a boost in being an arrancar. Could she possibly be greater than he if she were to become one?

He found an open then. Just as she reached for a stab, he slashed her side swiftly. She gave a hiss and as she turned with an angry glow in her eyes, he brought his zanpaku-to up and back with a sweeping motion to stab her right in the stomach.

Soi winced and chocked on the blood that wanted to come out. She obeyed its request and coughed it out. Her eyes blurred in pain, she didn't even have the strength to grit her teeth! She gasped when the arrancar retrieved his weapon and gazed at her unfeelingly. "Aizen-sama said to take any captain available. Looks like you're it. Be honored." Ulquiorra gave one last slash as she cried out in pain and fell to her knees. He turned his back to her, menos immediately coming down to her weak and bloodied up body.

Her hand curled itself into a trembling fist on the ground, her eyes weakly glaring at the arrancar's retreating back as hollows came to the ground beside her. What was going to happen to her? To everyone? Will Yoruichi be okay? Damnit, move!

The hollows were descending to her now. Close as they unclenched their jaws, hungry for some strong soul. She willed her body to move but it was shut off. Her body was useless and her mind was slowly drifting away. But she knew that she would be devoured before she escaped. Making one last effort, she made her hands push herself up.

Ulquiorra stopped as he felt a skyrocketing spiritual power coming from the fallen shinigami he had just finished. Deciding to take a look, he was astonished to find the hollows shying away, the menos pausing their approach. Right there, Soi stood in her battered form with one hand tightly grasping her Suzumebachi and the other clenched into a fist. Her grey eyes glowed like the moon, showing clear fury and brimming hatred. Her lips were curled in disgust as she snarled. Her wounds were still bleeding freely so her posture was sagged as she held her head high. She was panting heavily and looked as if she would pass out any second.

"Don't take me so lightly," she spat and took her stance. Ulquiorra didn't answer. He took a moment to think and decided to knock the woman unconscious and then have the hollows devour her. Unsheathing his sword once again, he prepared himself for a short battle, the outcome obviously known. "You're stubborn fool, shinigami."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, do you have this _bad_ feeling like something _bad _is gonna happen?" Kaien turned his usual happy face that now held a worried look to the orange haired boy.

Ichigo shrugged. "Ah, ask Rukia."

Kaein sighed exasperatingly and turned to Rukia who looked startled at being asked. "U-uh… Me?" She pointed to herself as he nodded in confirmation. "Well…," she started as she looked down, "I didn't want to say anything but I did feel uneasy just a few moments ago…" She jumped with a surprised cry when Kaien thumped her on the back with a happy smile.

"See! I knew it wasn't an illusion! Something bad must be coming our way, right?" He yelped when a book was thrown at him. Turning to Ichigo, he huffed, "Hey, what was that for?"

Without looking away from his manga, he told him irritatingly, "For jinxing us and most of all, disturbing me."

Rukia sighed as the two made verbal insults to each other, both standing slowly with their fists at the ready. She looked around the park worryingly, the sun still working on its trek down. She was comforted to know that they had brought their mod soul candy with them. She took a glance at the pack of candy.

"Aw, sis! Don't look so gloomy!"

Kon had popped out on her shoulder, stuffed body and all. "Those two are so irresponsible, right? But don't worry, as long as we're vigilant, everything will be just fine!"

Rukia blinked and smiled at the assurance Kon provided. "Thanks Kon."

He nodded. "Anytime but I seriously think I should be in Ichigo's body now. You should turn too!"

She paused and nodded. "Right, I'll make them swallow it even if they don't want too!" Kon chuckled nervously. _Nii-san can be scary sometimes… _She suddenly smirked. "I can't believe I'm talking to a stuffed uh…lion, though."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Rukia was about to tease more when she froze at the upcoming spiritual pressure. Fear entered her system and her eyes widened. "Ichigo," she breathed.

The two look-alikes glanced at her before popping soul candy into their mouths, Ichigo getting his from Kon. Rukia came to her senses and popped one in. Kon was mumbling, "Told you we should've changed."

Kaien ordered them to stay at Orihime's and guard everyone. Kon, being the so-called leader, showed the way. Kaein saw Ichigo go grim suddenly and asked what was wrong. "This spiritual pressure… It's Grimmjaw's!"

Rukia frowned in worry. "Are you sure?" The orange haired boy nodded and said, "Get ready guys, I'm going to unleash my bankai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was in charge of guard duty. She was glum about it but knew it was an important position even though it was extremely boring. Yuzu and Orihime were with her, healing anyone who was injured. Tatsuki was there beside Megami, both talking about what was happening. Matsumoto and Shiro-chan were fighting close by to keep the hollows at bay. Yoruichi and Urahara destroyed any hollows in sight while Ishida and Chad were fighting side-by-side somewhere near but still far. Isshin, their father, was out defeating menos one by one but was always smart enough to retreat when knowing he would be surrounded soon and kept moving from place to place with the technique shunpo. It was a disastrous battle and she didn't know what happened to her brother and the two soul reapers, Rukia Kuchiki and Kaien Shiba. She hoped they were all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi had no time for the hollows to come, the arrancar from yesterday came into her thoughts. There must be an arrancar here as well. With all these hollows, it would deem impossible if no arrancar was found. She grimaced as more hollows slain were replaced by another and more. Urahara was there with her, unleashing Benihime while she used her fists.

Then, she felt Soi's spiritual presence disappear. Losing her balance, she faltered her attack and was left open. She didn't notice a hollow coming to strike her side.

"Yoruichi!" Urahara roared as he blasted his opponent to dust and came to block the claws that targeted Yoruichi's body. He killed it in one blow and created a shield with Benihime. "Yoruichi stop daydreaming! We have to--" He was cut off when he realized what made the cocoa-skinned woman stop in her tracks. Soi can no longer be felt. That must only mean one thing… "Yoruichi," he said quietly but with a hint of urgency, "Snap out of it. We have to keep fighting." When he didn't receive a response, he sighed and glanced at the ferocious hollows. Then, he felt it. He looked up to the sky and concentrated harder. There! He felt it. Soi was still here but struggling to remain in the world. "Yoruichi!"

He shook her by the shoulders. "Wake up and concentrate harder!" He stared at the lifeless eyes as they blinked. "Soi is still out there and if we don't hurry, she'll die!" This made Yoruichi's golden eyes flicker with life once more and she released shunkou, Urahara using shunpo to get away in time.

"Kisuke, don't die…and thanks." She gave him a last glance and disappeared. He only smiled, amused. First the woman was fighting, then she was blank like a sheet of paper, and now she was all serious. Well, he'd have to keep fighting and not die to see if they'll make it, especially Soi Fong.

Grinning like the idiot he was, he cleansed hollows left and right, the ones behind and in front disappearing with the rest. Things were going faster than he expected, and it was going to be a bumpy ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew, I don't know where to go from this! If I have not reached your expectations, like for example you don't like this chapter, then I'm sorry. Seriously, I am. Don't want to disappoint my readers yeh know? Hope ya'll review and I'll update as soon as I've got the next chapter down!**


	17. Just when things settled down Pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach! But I do have volumes 1-18 -**

**Hey, guys! You know I love ya and everything so there's really not much to say, is there? Hehehe, you don't know this but I have been real down lately. Now though… I feel crazed and energetic! Mwuhahaha! If I had a zanpaku-to, you'd probably see me out in the streets destroying stuff. Smirks.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter17 Just when things settled down Pt2**

Soi snarled and put up her last amount of power into her upcoming blow, energy waves similar to Shunkou surrounded and swirled around her. Ulquiorra doing nothing to pump up his own power made the power around her blast with more force in anger, taking Ulquiorra's calm front mocking her strength. After this blow landed, if it landed at all, she didn't know what would happen next. This arrancar seemed happy to have the hollows devour her but for what purpose exactly? The only thing he would be succeeding is turning her into a hollow, although she would definitely choose to be reborn another time then to become one, but that was what a soul would get if they were eaten by a hollow.

The captain of the 2nd division gritted her teeth, already feeling her power waver. Her limit was coming to an end. Soi's life was flickering in and out, like the coming and going of a dream or a candle's light struggling to stay lit till the wind extinguishes the flame.

Ignoring all there is to stop her land the blow, Soi dashed forward and lifted her Suzumebachi. Her eyes saw Ulquiorra meet her sword before they became to blurry to see through as if rain were showering upon her. She felt something go into her right rib, something cool like steel. Her own zanpaku-to had reached its mark.

Trying to regain her eyesight, she caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra's stomach. It was stabbed with her Suzumebachi. Despite the numb pain she felt, a grin found its way to her bloody lips, wincing as the laughter she let out turned into coughing up blood. The metal inside her slipped out slowly as she fell back, her hand dropping Suzumebachi along the way.

_It was probably one of the bests way to die_, she reasoned with herself. _What, would you rather die in your sleep or grow old till you can't fight and protect no more? I wouldn't be a shinigami if that were to happen._

Another voice of hers told her, _Too bad you couldn't say goodbye to the others, huh?_

She snorted mentally. Why didn't anyone tell her that she'll be making voices in her head when she was about to die just to keep her company? Soi Fong rolled her eyes. '_Too bad you couldn't say goodbye to the others, huh?' What kind of assurance is that? You want me to die with regrets or something? Just shut up._

"Soi Fong!"

Great, she thought sarcastically. I'm hearing other voices now.

"Stupid hollows, stay away from her!"

Before anything else was heard, Soi slipped out of consciousness and into the darkness awaiting her, not feeling the slightly warm, hazy sensation that surrounded her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaien was out of the game with Rukia healing him. Ichigo was the only one left to keep Grimmjaw away from his friends. He couldn't call up his mask again. He ducked down and slashed at Grimmjaw's side.

"Is this the best you can do, Strawberry boy?" the arrancar sneered as he paused his attack.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling spiritual power all around him. One was especially faint. This one was surrounded by menos and hollows so that was to be expected. But with an arrancar there as well, it was admirable that this one survived this long with no one at their side. It raised suspicion in the high school boy that there were so many out there for just this one soul and he knew if help didn't come soon, this one could be gone _very_ soon.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and fight me, Grimmjaw!" He used shunpo but failed to strike correctly. Grimmjaw saw him despite his quick speed and initiated a clash. Grunting, Ichigo taunted despite his situation, "C'mon Grimmjaw. Is this the best _you _can do?" He grinned when Grimmjaw growled. "If you keep fighting like this, I'm not going to need my mask to defeat you."

Grimmjaw roared, "Don't be so cocky, soul reaper! The only thing you're doing is bleeding so don't be talking as if you're actually going to kill me!"

Ichigo saw him disappear. No, he thought, his eyes widening. He turned around and saw Grimmjaw's face grinning madly at him as his zanpaku-to made its way to its target.

"Stop, Grimmjaw."

Ichigo blinked to find Ulquiorra grasping Grimmjaw's zanpaku-to, stopping it from its journey. "Aizen-sama is calling us. It seems we've done enough here for now."

Grimmjaw pulled himself away forcefully. "I want to finish Strawberry over there before we return!" He pointed his zanpaku-to directly at Ichigo, his grin in place. "He insulted me, I have to kill him."

"No," was the reply.

Grimmjaw spun on Ulquiorra. "What the hell do you mean, 'No'?" He growled. "It's simple. I kill him and then we go."

Ulquiorra was as calm as ever. "We're leaving now, Grimmjaw." He turned and made way to their fort. "After you."

Grimmjaw glanced at Kaien and Rukia. Turning one last look at Ichigo, he told him before he left, "Soul reaper…," he grinned, "You better take care of those friends of yours." He vanished before anything could be conversed, making Ichigo feel helpless with his strength even though he was alive. He thought he was a powerful shinigami, a vaizord too. But after meeting the arrancars once again, he felt as if he were starting from scratch like last time. He stood where he was as he watched Rukia heal Kaien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin knew that they needed some kind of miracle to have all of these hollows be gone. They killed and killed yet they never seemed to stop. He found Ishida and Chad fighting side-by-side so he had decided to help them. He had enough on fighting alone where there were many risks to be taken.

"Kurosaki-san, where exactly is Ichigo?" Ishida was firing arrow after arrow, his hands bleeding but he ignored the pain in order to concentrate. He glanced at the ex-captain to see him execute a powerful blow that cleansed many hollows in his path. The quincy was clearly impressed with the power Isshin displayed.

"Well, Uryuu." The exiled shinigami used shunpo to his extent while carrying out devastating blows that made the circle around them widen, giving the three more room to use. "I believe he's with that guy who looks like him, Kaien Shiba. I'm sure you have heard of him." Ishida nodded. Ishhin glanced briefly around them and added, "Oh, yeah. He's also with Little Byakuya's younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki. The girl you all went to save over the summer." Isshin side slashed, clearing more hollows.

Uryuu and Chad were to say the least, relieved that Ichigo wasn't fighting alone. He tended to be angered very easily which blinded him no matter what you said to snap him out of it so with Ichigo not fighting alone threw some tension off their shoulders.

"Kurosaki-san," said Chad, his arm obliterating all hollows that came near him, "Have you sensed any…weak spiritual pressure lately?" He punched a shot to vanquish the hollows in front of him as he waited for the man to answer.

"…It's Soi Fong," Isshin replied slowly. "You two may not know her but she's the captain of the 2nd division." To lighten things up, he added slyly, "And she's also Yoruichi-san's girlfriend."

"We already know that," Uryuu and Chad spoke in unison.

Ishhin fell flat on his ass. He immediately stood back up and exclaimed, "Y-you already knew that?! Since when?!" His mouth fell to the floor when Chad answered, "We saw the signs." The shinigami of the group spluttered, "B-but… I… What signs!!?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses as he said, "Uh… Well, there were many of them but our suspicions were confirmed when Yoruichi-san came to all of our houses and threatened to do something very painful and slow if she caught us even flirting with her…Little Bee." He coughed into his hand.

Isshin sighed and them smiled as he focused on the hollows advancing. "Well, at least I'm not the last one to know." The other two didn't say anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami looked around her worriedly. Soi Fong's spiritual pressure was low, too low. Her mind was frantic and her fists kept clenching and unclenching. If only she had power like the rest of them! She felt so helpless to be protected and not the protector. All of her friends were being attacked and all she could do was nothing but be a burden. Now the first person she ever had feelings for was dieing!

Megami felt Matsumoto and Hitsugaya fighting determinedly and Karin with the mod souls fighting with all they had to protect them. Her eyes flickered when she saw Urahara appeared and drop down in front of them, wounds bleeding. Tatsuki rushed forward and helped him lay down. "Get Orihime!" she ordered. Megami could do nothing but nod and ran as fast as her legs could carry her and found Orihime in no time.

"Inoue! Urahara is injured!" She saw Inoue's eyes widen and she ushered Yuzu to come with her. "All right, where is he?" Orihime asked sternly, her Shun Shun Rikka out and about. "Over here!" Megami told her and led the way hurriedly to Urahara's bleeding body.

Orihime grimaced and called forth her power to heal him. Tatsuki and Megami left her to concentrate on her task, Yuzu staying to help.

Tatsuki felt just as bad as Megami. They had no powers to fight the enemy with and no powers to heal their wounded friends. They were useless. Tatsuki put her head in her hands, ashamed with herself. All she could do is bash up people but they weren't the monsters like these. Her spiritual power had been growing stronger everyday that passed but only slowly. Was it enough for her to use though? She hoped it was. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus her energy.

Like Tatsuki, Megami had had enough of being useless and was tired of just sitting here. She wanted to awaken the power within her. She clearly remembered Yoruichi in her cat form telling her that she had spiritual power close to Karin's, even though it was used as an insult. If she could get out into spirit form, then maybe she'll come out as a shinigami! But she couldn't have her hopes get too high, they could be wrong. Patiently, she waited for Urahara and soon enough, he was healed enough to be close to 100percent. Going to him, she asked him to take her into spirit form with his cane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi, with all her speed, knew that it was highly likable that once she got there, Soi Fong would be a few seconds away from being granted into death's chambers. Seeing Soi's fallen, bleeding body on the ground stirred something painful in her chest. _No, she can't be dead! _The princess was stricken with heartache, the rage inside her was consumed by the pain she felt. "Soi Fong!" she shouted desperately as she rushed forward. Before she reached her Little Bee though, Ulquiorra appeared, sword bloody.

She figured it out quick enough. This arrancar had killed--no, she corrected herself, _injured_ her lover and the blood that was on his blade was _Soi's_ blood. Anger boiled in her blood and the shunkou around her erupted into the sky and obliterated all hollows around them enough to stall for a few minutes before they regroup.

"Yoruichi!!"

The goddess of flash glanced in shock to find Megami in soul reaper clothes and Tatsuki with Orihime. Tatsuki wasn't just a normal girl now. She had on steel black armored gauntlets that had spikes on the shoulder. Markings on the gauntlets were glowing bright in a fiery blue. She had the same uniform as soul reapers but the top was blue instead of black. When Yoruichi turned back, she found the arrancar that hurt Soi Fong long gone.

"Shit!" she swore loudly. She ran to Soi's side as the others followed her. "Orhime, can you heal her?"

Inoue said nothing but nodded and began her miracle work. Meanwhile, Megami and Tatsuki battled off the hollows. Yoruichi eyed the two. _How could they have powers? Was it because they were surrounded by our presence for too long, that they wanted release? _That could be the reason behind it and even though there was a lot to think about, she had to get into action. She'll find the one who almost killed Soi and make him pay for it.

There was a punishment for those who tried to take Soi away from her to be there own girlfriend. She had warned her friends this playfully. But this was different. It was no love matter. Soi was almost dead and this was not only in for a punishment, it was unforgivable. These hollows had planned on devouring her and that arrancar had tried to kill her. That was enough to drive the woman into action instead of staying by Soi's side and watch the chaos around them unfold on its own. She had to keep the hollows at bay with Tatsuki and Megami to give Inoue time to heal Soi back to life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damn. Sweat drops. I've just reread it and it looks sucky to me, a boring chapter. Sighs. But don't worry you guys, Im'ma definitely make the other one better! With all this fighting over, maybe I can have something to work on now. Thankx for reading!**


	18. A break from all this commotion

**Ah, thankie for the reviews! So I've watched Transformers. Pretty good movie. I haven't watched Live Free or Die Hard though. That and I wanna see the 5****th**** Harry Potter movie! And once my brother and sister give me the money they owe me, Im'ma go buy myself volume 19 of Bleach. **

**I've read volumes 1-27 but I only own 1-18... I'm not far in the anime too. I should be in volume 14. I've only heard Soi's voice a few times and I've never heard Yoruichi's voice, only the cat form's! So you can see how this sucks for me. My 2****nd**** older sister says that we should cut the cable, the bills are higher than usual, and I was like "NOOOOO!" **

**So, I hope I'll be able to watch to at least Aizen's betrayal! Eh, enough with the problems running around my head (that's basically all I think about, you can easily see that swimming in my own misery is normal for me), on with the damn story! Whoops, excuse my language. Hehehe…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter18 A break from all this commotion**

Megami sighed. She was still in soul reaper form. Ishida and Chad, along with Ichigo and his sisters were downstairs discussing what happened. Tatsuki was with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, chatting about her newfound strength. Urahara had gone to check on his precious shouten, along with its inhabitants (Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and the freeloader: Renji Abarai) while Kaien and Rukia stayed in the kitchen, rummaging for something eatable to eat. The ones from 11th division were okay, they could tell by spiritual pressure. Orihime was inside a room with Soi, still healing. And Megami, well… Let's just say that she was stuck with a pacing black cat.

She sweat dropped and thumped her head down onto the table. Resting her now hurt head, she sighed and brought her arms around her head to hide herself from the glancing golden eyes.

Thinking to herself, she wondered if she'll be able to learn her zanpaku-to's name. She was amazed that her theory was actually true. She became a soul reaper, but has no experience. Well, fighting millions of hollows and many groups of menos, along with the spiritual pressure she had to endure earlier today, felt more like a test to her. It was either kill or be killed so the rules were simple. She needed _training_, not _practice_. Megami held a breath and made a glum look, her cheeks blown up. She'll have to ask Urahara…

As Megami thought of her new soul reaper powers and the options set out for her, Yoruichi was thinking of how close she had lost Soi. If the others hadn't come when they had… She didn't want to finish that, her golden eyes closing painfully at the memory. She briefly set her eyes on Megami.

_It seems that the little girl actually has some powers_, she mused. _I wonder if she'll still go after Soi… _The cat sighed. Yoruichi didn't know what to do if Soi was gone and she definitely didn't want to feel that same pain when she saw Soi all battered and unmoving, as if the woman had died. To go through that again… She shuddered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was one to finish what she started and if her mind was set on something, then nothing will be in her way to stop the highly imaginative girl. Orihime would only stop healing the pale captain underneath her shield when rest is needed to capture her strength again, anything else was unacceptable. If she stopped there's no knowing if the woman would die or not.

Inoue wiped sweat off her brow and concentrated hard. The minor injuries were gone a longtime ago, most of the long cuts and gashes have disappeared too. The severe ones were still bleeding slowly but as each second passed, even that stopped. Time passed and just a few more wounds to heal and Soi Fong will be A-Okay. Not only that but Inoue will be able to rest, along with her Shun Shun Rikka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki came down from the top of Inoue's new house with Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. The two told her that Orihime should be done and the fighting girl had raced down to find Inoue snoring peacefully beside the now healed captain. A soft smile graced the tomboy's lips and she picked her friend up carefully.

She glanced down at Soi Fong's sleeping face (secretly thinking she looked adorable when sleeping) and decided to tell Megami and Yoruichi that they were now able to visit her. Once she had placed Inoue in her bed and tucked her in, she went on her way to tell the two 'rivals'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi felt Orihime stop healing. The woman froze and held her head to the air, heart stopping momentarily. She knew Megami sensed it too since the girl had scooted her chair away as she stood up, shocked. There are three possible things that explained why Orihime had stopped healing.

One, Soi was now fully healed. Two, Orihime was out from all the healing she did. And three, there was no need anymore… The princess dearly hoped it was #1 most of all and if not, please let it be #2 cause #3 would be devastating to her already scarred heart.

The two soul reapers waited and saw the door open slowly…

"Hey, guys!"

Both, girl and cat, fell down at the happy greeting Tatsuki gave them. The girl who greeted them only blinked and grinned at their reaction. "Well, nice to see you're both looking gloomy." She chuckled.

Megami made to stand but fell back down clumsily. Cheeks heating up in embarrassment, she only chuckled and scratched her head. Still on the floor, she asked shyly, "Uh…Soi. Is she alright?" Seriousness came in as she spoke, her embarrassment from before subsiding.

Tatsuki looked back and forth from the two anxious women before taking a step back. Smirking, she told them, "Don't tell me you were worried about that!" At the shocked expressions she was given, her smirk widened. "Soi Fong's too cool, and by the way, powerful to die now. Why don't you see for yourself?" With that, she walked away to join her friends downstairs.

Yoruichi immediately turned back into her regular form, smoke appearing. By the time Megami's coughing stopped, Yoruichi was nowhere to be found. She gave a groan. Now she won't be able to see Soi until she wakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ex-captain of 2nd division kneeled down next to Soi Fong's sleeping body. Her features were soft and vulnerable, completely passionate and loving. Moving strands of hair from Soi Fong's face, she leaned in closer to catch that breath of air Soi sucked in and released. Slowly, she looked over the woman's cute features and brought their lips together in one single sweeping movement.

The taste and scent of Soi Fong refreshed her, the feeling of their lips pressed gently together overwhelming the princess's senses. It was nice to have Soi like this for so long. It seemed like forever since they had kissed and spent time together.

As she pulled away, she couldn't help but want to sink back into that indescribable bliss that Soi could only give her. Her time was always cut short with Soi, either someone wanting to break them apart or hollows and arrancars needed cleansing. She retired for a reason and that was to have time with her Little Bee before something critical happened to one of them, or to their relationship.

And look at this! She was still doing her job even after retirement! Not only that but there was no time for the two of them. Yoruichi sighed and laid herself beside Soi, bringing a hand over the woman's stomach. Before the goddess fell asleep, she gazed into Soi's innocent face one more time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi had wakened up to a beautiful sight. Yoruichi was here, embracing her, that mischievous face was so close to hers. She looked down to see her wounds had healed and felt relief wash over her. She was alive. The darkness had almost swallowed her and yet, she was alive and well. She would have to thank them.

Soi continued to stare at Yoruichi's sleeping face, the sight calming her jumpy senses. The arrancar from before was extremely powerful. Stronger than the one Urahara and she had vanquished. Soi had weakened him but she knew, just like her, was fully healed. She cursed her strength once more, moving around restlessly.

"Mmmm…"

Soi froze as the goddess of her life sleepily opened her eyes, her arms coming into a stretch. Such a simple thing to do, stretch. Nevertheless, it captured Soi's hungry eyes, the younger of the two unconsciously licking her lips eagerly. She saw Yoruichi freeze, as if realization hit her. She saw her princess's head whip around her direction in shock, and then a sincere, ecstatic smile gracing her lips.

Soi was drawn to her, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. The vague feeling of Yoruichi's lips against hers was too much to bear. She wanted to feel them _now_, not let some memory satisfy her. The sleep had do her good and she was moving smoothly. If Yoruichi hadn't known Soi had been severely injured last night, she would've thought that Soi had just had another normal day.

Just as Soi's arm wrapped around her neck and their lips coming closer, a knock was heard. They both froze in place. The cocoa-skinned woman let out a loud groan as Soi giggled to herself. "Who is it?" the princess asked irritated.

"Oh, you're awake!" exclaimed a voice that sounded a lot like Inoue's behind the door. "Mind if I come in?"

The two woman glanced at each other. Soi shrugged and Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can."

Just as they expected, Orihime came in as well as Karin. Inoue was smiling as she told Karin, "I guess it was a good thing you told me that I should always knock before entering! I should remember my manners!"

Karin only nodded and smiled in agreement while thinking, _Yeah, especially when its Yoruichi-san and Soi Fong. Enter when they're alone in a room and you just might see why you should be knocking instead of barging in._ Karin eyed the two. _I bet they were about to start too. _She chuckled silently to herself.

"WELL!" announced the big busted girl. "I was checking to see if Soi Fong-san needed anymore healing but I can see that she's taken care of!" She flashed a carefree smile. Then her smile suddenly became stern. "Soi Fong-san, since you were hurt rather badly yesterday, I advise you to stay with another person." A bright idea broke the seriousness Inoue had created. "Why doesn't Yoruichi-san take you in? Megami is a soul reaper now so they can both look after you!" She nodded happily. "Yep, that's a great idea!"

Soi Fong had on a incredulous look. "Megami's a… A _Shinigami_?!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone. Karin sweat dropped. _Uh oh, we're in trouble. _"C'mon, Orihime. Let's get going." She dragged the older girl behind her and closed the door. The two can easily hear Inoue's protests as Karin dragged the girl down to the kitchen.

Soi turned to Yoruichi confusingly. "Is it true?" she inquired. "Megami's a soul reaper?"

Yoruichi searched her lover's face desperately. She wanted to see what reaction Soi had to this. Hesitantly, she replied, "Yes… But she wasn't the only one who manifested. Tatsuki did, too." She scanned Soi's face for any expression but all she found was disbelief and shock.

"Wow," the captain said softly. "Are the two any good?"

Seeing that Soi had asked about both and not a particular one, Yoruichi answered, relieved, "Seeing that they helped rescue you, along with Orihime, they better be good." She had to chuckle at the expression Soi was giving to this. "At the most, 3rd or 4th seat level. Megami doesn't know Shikai yet, and Tatsuki's powers are still unknown so…" She shrugged nonchalantly.

Soi didn't say anything for awhile but chuckled. This caught Yoruichi's attention and she looked at Soi questioningly. "So many things happening. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." She flashed a grin at the princess. "C'mon, let's get going. You'll be watching over me now, right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaien, Ichigo, and Rukia went off to find Isshin who was probably at the shouten Urahara owned. Tatsuki and Megami tagged along but only to start their training with Urahara. Hitsugaya was doing paperwork while Matsumoto slept soundly on the couch. Chad, Ishida, and Orihime went around town together just to be on the safe side while Karin and Yuzu stayed in Orihime's house, waiting for the soul reapers upstairs to wake up and stop doing paperwork. All of this, left Soi Fong and Yoruichi all alone…

They decided for some alone time and went on their way to Soi's house. Soi pushed through the door, actually glad to see the plain thing again. Sure it was comfy and had all you needed but it was also boring and lonely with no one to talk to. She closed the door after Yoruichi and watched her sashaying her way into the house.

The older woman took a deep appreciated breath. "Ah! Fun memories here, ne Little Bee?"

Soi was taken aback at first but then remembered with a blush. Yoruichi often held parties here and Soi was always forced sake when she rejected it, which would mean that they would get drunk and have hot sex in her bedroom once they kicked everyone out. There were other memories like Yoruichi coming out of nowhere and pouncing on her hungrily as if she were prey and it turns out she was.

Every memory that included Yoruichi here was _very_ erotic and sexual. Was she trying to turn her on or something? She's gonna have to do better than dig up old memories…even if they were a bit recent.

Blushing hotly, she turned her head away from the hungry gaze that was pointed her way. "O-of course I remember them, Yoruichi-sama. Why do you ask?" She felt Yoruichi go behind her slowly and press up against her. Soi could feel the woman's breasts on her back and it made her shiver in excitement.

She whispered in her ear, "Are you sure? 'Cause if you don't...maybe I can…refresh your memory?" Her hands ghosted her body as they traveled down and up Soi's body slowly, loving the way she trembled beneath her. "Do you want me to? Hm, Soi Fong?" She untied Soi's yellow sash, the captain's cloak falling.

Soi froze momentarily when she felt the goddess untie her sash but soon melted once more when her hands traveled to her front more vigorously but still gently. She gasped and arched herself into Yoruichi's hands when they attacked her pert breasts, massaging them through the uniform. "Soi… I'm waiting…" She began to nibble on her ear.

Soi moaned. "Yoruichi-sama…" She hated it when Yoruichi teased her but enjoyed it all the same. She'll have to turn the tables when they were in bed. She moaned again, louder this time. Yoruichi had slipped through her clothing. "Yoruichi," she breathed out huskily, "bedroom."

The coca-skinned woman only chuckled and brought her hands out of Soi's uniform to drag her Little Bee to the bedroom they both slept in when Yoruichi stayed over. What she didn't know was that their positions will be switched. Soi will be that one attacking and Yoruichi will be the one screaming.

They had gotten impatient and grabbed each other's clothes, throwing them off as they reached the door. Yoruichi opened it as Soi initiated an unexpected kiss. Yoruichi was so focused on the kiss, that she didn't realize that they had fallen onto the bed. With Soi on top.

Their tongues brushed together, both eliciting a moan from each other. Yoruichi had her hands on Soi's waist, caressing her back by going up and down and finally, squeezing that fine ass of hers.

Soi moaned from the sensation Yoruichi was giving her. She brought her lips lower, sucking on that neck and giving it a few marks for people to see her handy work. This earned many elated moans and gasps as she went lower to a breast.

Soi Fong stared at it hungrily, licking her lips all the while. "Soi…," moaned Yoruichi. She put a hand behind her head and brought Soi into a hard and passionate kiss. She darted her tongue into Soi's eager mouth, making Soi moan for her. Her hands were massaging the younger of the two's breasts, one occasionally teasing her wet pussy.

Soi Fong broke the kiss before Yoruichi can turn her over and attacked the goddess's rock hard nipples. The goddess moaned and squirmed in exhilaration, arching her back into Soi as she milked her.

Yoruichi knew what was happening as Soi ventured lower to her pussy. She smirked despite knowing Soi was going to have all the fun, not that her position was bad. She gasped as she felt a finger go into her. She arched into Soi more, mouth slightly open as she added another finger and another. She yelped when she began thrusting, and moaned in complete bliss as she slowly went faster and faster.

"Soi…," she cried out, thrusting her hips in rhythm with Soi's pumping hand. She looked and saw Soi smirking at her, a predator gleam in her eye that would usually be in hers. She moaned loudly as Soi brought her mouth to her dripping wet pussy, Yoruichi's desire leaking into her pumping hand. "Soi, harder!" she heard her lover gasp. Smirking wider, she nibbled the clit as she kept pumping. Licking and nibbling as she pumped in harder and faster, she could feel Yoruichi coming closer to her climax.

Finally, Yoruichi let out a cry and screamed out her lover's name for the whole world to hear. She fell to the bed with a thump, her chest heaving heavily. She found Soi climb up her, her smirk still in place. She grinned as the woman on top of her kissed her full on the lips. She flipped Soi over, the girl giving a yelp. "Who's on top now?" she teased as her signature grin came up. Soi was flushed from desire and didn't mind one bit since she had achieved her goal. Grinning, she brought Yoruichi close into a kiss.

She moaned underneath her as she squirmed, Yoruichi mimicking her actions. The woman had already put several marks on her neck and was now busy sucking on her breast as the other was massaged. She arched into her, moaning the princess's name, "Yoruichi-sama…"

The captain felt the mischievous woman smirk as she moved on to the other breast, growling with the playfulness of a cat. Soi massaged Yoruichi's head, the long strands of orchid colored hair soft against her fingers. She knew Yoruichi was enjoying this as much as her, knew she was smirking with those golden eyes holding her own grey ones. Their eyes had connected and Soi couldn't tear herself away as Yoruichi brought her head in front of Soi's pussy, her sweet honey already leaking out.

"Mmm, Soi Fong…" She breathed in the scent of Soi's desire and blew on it, causing the woman to jump slightly. Her smirk still in place, she inquired innocently, "Should I fuck you…like this?" She thrust in two fingers, her eyes dancing as Soi cried in utter pleasure. "Or…like this?" She brought her mouth down and sucked hard, her fingers replaced by a darting tongue as she kissed Soi's cheery. "Yoruichi-sama!" she gasped as she tried to bring Yoruichi's head closer but failed miserably.

"Relax Soi," the purple-haired woman purred, "Let me do all the work." Soi jumped and moan as Yoruichi started darting and sucking fast and hard. Soi was panting by now and she clenched the sheets beneath her as she moaned Yoruichi's name loudly to the ceiling. Her legs trembled and that wonderful bliss came rushing through her. "Yoruichi-sama!" she cried out, moaning as her orgasm came.

The playful woman was happy to gulp down all the honey there was, loving the taste of her. She licked her lips greedily as she pulled herself to Soi, kissing her fiercely with no lack of passion. She turned to one side and panted along with Soi to the ceiling. She wrapped an arm around her, smirking. "Mmm, you're as sweet as ever, Little Bee."

Soi blushed much to the princess's amusement. She snuggled closer to Yoruichi, sighing. She came up with a reply, "And you're just as pleasurable as ever."

Yoruichi chuckled. She felt tired yet refreshed from all they did and knew somehow that Soi was going to knock out first. Wanting to tease the woman in her arms, she told her, "Hey, Soi--" She stopped herself when she found Soi sleeping peacefully in her arms, already knocked out. She chuckled again and soon, fell in a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guess this is it for chapter18. I hope you liked this since I told you I'll make this one better than the last. I, of course, wanted to write more but my impatient mind just wanted to get it over with so. I fought against it but then my laziness kicked in and helped impatient win over and post this up. I sure hope I did the right thing…**


	19. Catch the Bee till Sunset

**Hey, everyone! How you all doing? Argh, my life sucks right now. I feel as if I don't have control of it as long as I stay under the roof of my parents and still attend school (For all of you who don't know, I'll be in 8****th**** grade in September). No job, no car, no money, well nothing. It's like you still have to depend on others till you just move out, yeh know? And I HATE being dependent. Sighs. Life has its up and downs, huh?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter19 Catch the Bee till sunset**

"AHHH! MISTER-HAT-AND-CLOGS, GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!!" Megami ran for all she was worth. Urahara was using the same training as he did with Ichigo, using Benihime's power repeatedly till Megami can use her instinct and call forth her zanpaku-to's name. Where they were training was, of course, under Urahara's shop--the training grounds.

"Oh, I don't think so Megami-san!" he chuckled. Urahara swung his blade swiftly as she jumped over him. "I won't stop till you call out your zanpaku-to's name!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha-wha-whaaat!?" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I… I--!" She gritted her teeth and blocked his attack, sparks flying off. She grunted from the pressure and all the running and dodging she did. Damn, if she was only a bit faster then she could've dodged this, too! But nooo, he had to move faster than before when she was tired as hell!

"Come on, Megami-san. Think about it and concentrate. You'll find what you're looking for." His grin was in place and his eyes were hidden thanks to the green-striped hat he wore.

Her eyes widened when she felt herself being pushed back. "Eh! Just what are you--" She couldn't finish her sentence because right at that moment she flew back from the weight Urahara made, crashing into one of the big rocks far away.

Urahara stood coolly from where he was as he watched smoke cloud around the now broken huge rock. He was sure that the girl could withstand it and if she couldn't, how was she supposed to defeat a hollow? The girl had cleansed many that day when Soi had almost died so what was a few strong attacks here and there? Catching movement, his zanpaku-to glowed, ready to be unleashed.

Megami gave a groan from where she was. Her whole body was sore and she thought that she may have broken a rib or two, which she didn't. There was a few rocks above her and she saw that she was trapped. Scowling, she tried pushing it off. When this failed, she couldn't help but wish Tatsuki or Chad was there to help. The novice shinigami sighed and glanced at her zanpaku-to that laid beside her.

Can she really do it? She grasped the sword and ran a finger over the blade, seeing it gleam. Nah, she can't. Rolling her eyes, she concentrated her reiatsu. Bending her knees into a stance, she held her zanpaku-to behind her with both hands on the hilt. She scanned the rocks for a weak spot and targeted the rock on top, the one that would surely fall on her if she attacked anywhere else. A look of determination crossed her face.

I hope you can hear me, zanpaku-to. Please, let me hear your name. Taking a breath, she jumped and broke through, the rocks breaking and a flash occurring. _Did I do it?_

Nope, she didn't. Urahara sweat dropped as he saw Megami break through but she probably knocked out when a rock fell on her head. Oh well, what did he expect? Sighing, he fanned himself with his fan. With all the time Megami had, he got tired of waiting so he had sheathed Benihime and waited for the girl to come out. He went over to check on her and he was right. She was knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki was training with Chad since their powers held some similarity. Tessai was observing for Urahara since he was busy with Megami. So far, they found out that if the girl focused enough reiatsu, she could change one of the gauntlets into whatever she desired. Either it would be a mass shield for protection or an energy cannon of destruction. Tatsuki, surprisingly, had the ability to shunpo but it was around 5th seat level.

After a few battles of fighting, Tatsuki was tiring and the gauntlets had vanished. When Chad threw in a punch a few seconds after Tatsuki lost her gauntlets, it was too late to stop. That was when they found that she could still use her powers without the gauntlets. You couldn't see it but you could feel it. The gauntlets needed more spirit energy so if she was greatly injured or too tired to fight, she would have to use less spirit energy into her attacks. Tatsuki, being a black-belt, was still a good fighter without the spiked armored gauntlets.

Out of all the fights they did, Tatsuki lost them all. She was close on the last one, but failed to win. Now they were taking a break, Chad not sweating nor panting as much as Tatsuki.

Breathing heavily, she grinned. "Wow, Sado. You're… a good…sparring partner!" She gave a lopsided grin.

Chad only chuckled in response. They were all training. Renji and Ichigo were sparring somewhere with Inoue healing them. Kaien and Rukia were off training with other soul reapers. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto took care of the hollows and yeah, you get the picture. He could sense Megami and Urahara far off from where they were.

"Tessai-san," Chad said suddenly, catching the weird guy's attention, "We'll continue sometime later."

The man nodded vigorously. "Ah, yes, yes! That's all right! We should be heading up now!" He stood from where he sat and led the way, Tatsuki finally getting up. The two followed the man who was humming, both wanting to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi was running. Well, using shunpo and trying to get away as far as she can without getting caught. She glanced back to see no one following her. _Good, but she probably wants my guard down_, she thought with a slight grimace. She thought back to the conversation that led to this:

"_Little Bee…"_

_Soi turned only to have a purple blur pounce on her. She fell with a yelp and found Yoruichi sitting on top of her, keeping her captive while pinning her arms above her head. "Eh… Yoruichi, could you please get off of me?" she asked nervously. _

_Soi felt a slight dread when she saw the cocoa-skinned woman grin with all the playfulness there was in the world and gulped. Yoruichi leaned forward, their noses almost touching as that grin stayed firm on her lips. "Mmm… Little Bee, I have a game I wanted to play…," she purred in her ear._

_Soi's body tensed and froze in place, eyes widening with a blush. "I-I don't think that I can play right now…uh, Yoruichi." She gave a small squeal when she felt Yoruichi's tongue flick out and nibbled on her ear. "Aw, come on…," she said, "It's nothing like last night so you can throw those naughty thoughts out your head, Little Bee…" She laughed on Soi's throat, knowing she made her blush come back full force._

"_H-hey! Don't try to presume that I thought about _that_!" Soi protested. Soi Fong got indignant when Yoruichi laughed again. She huffed, "Fine! Tell me your game and we'll play it!" The petite captain froze when those words came out her mouth, horror crossing over her face as Yoruichi's eyes danced with amusement and her usual smirk that now held triumph began its normal turn on the princess. And that, unsurprisingly, was making chaos for Soi Fong and she knew she was in for a whole lot of embarrassment._

The game turned out to be tag, a game they used to play in their younger years when the princess was still a captain of the Gotei 13. Soi Fong couldn't help but feel as if the woman had planned this. Soi reached the tree that she would stay sometimes under (the one where she had met Megami the first time) and stayed hidden in the shadows the branches and leaves provided. She lowered her reiatsu and relaxed but kept a vigilant look out.

Soi Fong had never thought that the break she would be getting was to be spent hiding from her lover. She shook her head with an amused smile, chuckling softly. She closed her eyes momentarily, the breeze passing was cool and nice. Making herself comfortable, she waited for the princess to find her, a smirk already planted on Soi Fong's lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi scowled as she used shunpo to cover more ground. She was the goddess of flash, this game should've been easy for her to find her prey. Then she remembered that Soi Fong was indeed someone to be known for their shunpo. Heck, she could be a renowned goddess of flash herself!

This fruitless searching was making her confident self fall to be replaced by aggravation. Where the hell did Soi go? Surely she didn't take this hiding and chasing seriously? The idea of tag earlier seemed like a wonderful thing to do with Soi and see her blush adorably but now how was she supposed to catch her?

Stopping for a moment, she thought of places her Little Bee would go to. Everything she came up with, she already checked so where…? Her mind clicked into gear as a bright smile came upon her face. _So she's there, huh? _Chuckling, she flashed her way to Soi's hiding place.

When the tree was a few meters away, she lowered her spirit energy and made her way towards it cautiously, scanning the tree's surroundings and branches carefully. Sensing something now, she eyed the spot in the branches and prepared to pounce.

Right when she was about to, she heard a voice whisper into her ear, "What took you so long, Yoruichi?" She spun around with wide eyes to find nothing. Confused, she whipped back to see Soi Fong lean on the tree's trunk with a smirk to match her own across her lips. "Is the game over?" she asked, her grey eyes holding laughter. "You still haven't caught me."

Yoruichi blinked and placed her hands on her hips. Leaning forward with a lopsided grin, she inquired, "Oh, you think the game's over, do you?" Still grinning, she closed her golden eyes and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right, though." She opened her eyes to see Soi's slightly surprised profile. Smirking, Yoruichi said, "It's because…," She vanished and reappeared behind Soi, her arms wrapped around her slim waist, "…I've already caught you," she whispered softly.

Soi glanced back with a smirk. "Only because you distracted me." The woman embracing her from behind chuckled and nuzzled the younger one's neck. "My sweet, little Soi…" The captain frowned at that. "Hey, I'm not so little, you know," she told Yoruichi indignantly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she teased playfully. Yoruichi was presented with a light punch on the arm.

Chuckling to herself on how her little bee was so cute, she kissed the young woman in her arms on the cheek, trailing down to those soft, gentle lips. Yoruichi felt Soi Fong smile in the kiss as they eagerly continue to deepen it. As they pulled away, they couldn't help but stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Yoruichi's held playful mischief yet also a caring affection twisted into it. Soi's was calm and soothing, a place of sincerity and sanctuary deep inside. The older one smiled at the woman of her life and looked into the sky.

It was a lazy orange with soft pink in the distance. The sun was setting and she glanced back at Soi to see her facing the sunset just as her. An idea came into her head, many ideas seemed to come to her for some reason today. Sitting down, she caught the attention of Soi and patted the ground next to her, smiling all the while.

Soi blinked and glanced back at the sunset, smiling back. Sitting down, she placed her head on Yoruichi's shoulder as the woman brought Soi closer by wrapping an arm around her.

Today seemed just about perfect. Except the part searching for Soi till she was just about to tear the town apart. The goddess chuckled mentally to herself. She'll have to make sure not to underestimate her little bee the next time they play tag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If my updates take long, I apologize! My sister tells me not to go on the internet, probably because my dad's waiting for some call about his new job or something. ): Anyways, I wanted to say that I'm glad for all the reviews you all have given me - I love getting reviews! The only new thing I have to say is that I'm done reading Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony. It's the 5****th**** book in the series. Well, with that said, see ya later!**


	20. Party and Drinks

**Yo, what up? Nice seeing you guys again! - Kinda happy today. If any of you care to know why, it's because a favorite story of mine was updated and a new YoruSoi story has been posted up, Imperfections by Dark S3cret! Hope you update soon guys and keep up the good work--we all love it!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter20 Party and Drinks**

"Yoruichi, do we _have_ to go?"

Kuukaku had sent an invitation to Yoruichi and many others to come to her place for a party. They were now passing into Soul Society, both using shunpo to get to the place where the invitation said to.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at her Little Bee's behavior. Cracking a smirk, she told her, "Oh, c'mon Little Bee. You gotta learn to have some fun." Her smirk widened when Soi snorted and gave her a skeptical stare, obviously showing her disapproval on such things when there was work to be done.

Yoruichi chuckled to herself as Soi focused back to the path irritatingly and thought, _Whoever is foolish enough to mess with Soi Fong here better be prepared for it._ Amusement clouded her golden eyes as they flashed pass the calm scenery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, knew you'd make it! Even an important mission like saving innocents from hollows didn't stop you from coming!" Kuukaku thumped Yoruichi on the back happily, a jug of sake in hand and a wild grin on her features. She then noticed a scowling Soi Fong beside her, her grin impossibly widening.

"I see you've brought your girlfriend, Yoruichi," the rogue shinigami said smugly while looking over Soi's lithe body intently with a strange glint in her eye. "I always knew you two would somehow wiggle yourselves into each other's love life." She smirked.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes exasperatingly as Soi's scowl only deepened. "I'm going to the bar. If you need me, you know where to find me." Soi walked off true to her word while waving a careless hand as a farewell.

The two women only blinked at the sudden departure. Kuukaku nudged Yoruichi out of the daze. "I never knew the kid to be a drunk. I bet you she wouldn't even get to three bottles without getting smashed."

Yoruichi kept her mouth shut, deciding not to try her luck. Instead, she looked around and saw many familiar faces. "Hmm, why'd you start a party? Eh, Kuukaku--"

She turned to find the woman chasing after some soul reaper who spilled sake on her, yelling her ass off that she was going to get the creep and was going as far as using kido. Yoruichi sweat dropped.

Oh boy, how was she supposed handle this? Quietly, she walked backwards slowly and flashed away before Kuukaku knew she was gone, though she probably forgot all about her when that sake was spilled right on her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi, unlike Yoruichi, was having a greater time than she had imagined. Sure she was drunk but what of it? She was still sane and aware of her surroundings and actions so she wasn't _exactly_ drunk, just on a verge to _getting _drunk. She frowned. So would that mean she was tipsy?

Shrugging mentally, Soi Fong took a gulp of her sake as she swiveled around in her seat, facing others as they stayed content in drinking. She leaned back in her seat casually and looked down to find unfamiliar clothes.

She stared, puzzled for awhile. And then remembered. Yoruichi said it was a gathering, not a meeting, so they decided to dress in more laid-back clothes. She had chosen baggy, navy blue pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a collar, showing her collarbone and a glimpse of her chest. Her hair was let out and the silver hoops were instead on both wrists. Out of stubbornness, she still carried Suzumebachi behind her waist.

"Taichou?!"

The bitter, fierce, dangerous woman looked up with disinterest to find her vice-captain, Ohmaeda. Despite being near drunk, she was still capable enough to spit out understandable words and quirk an eyebrow. "…The hell you doin' here?"

The huge man was, of course, taken aback at this but it was still close to how the woman would originally act. Nervously, he responded, "Uh… Well, I received an invitation…"

Soi Fong waved a hand, cutting him off, and drank the rest of her sake, peering into it with one eye open before setting it down. "That's good, Ohmaeda. Very good." A dangeroussmirk played on the captain's lips. "Before I forget, I'm going to give you a small test."

Ohmaeda blinked. "Right now, taichou?" he asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes and unsheathed her sword. Clumsily jumping down, she ordered some more sake and turned back to Ohmaeda. "I want you to run around and evade my attacks as long as you can or die," she told him simply and kicked him in the side, directly out the exit door.

Her smirk reappearing, she followed him out with a more relaxed pace, grabbing the sake along the way. This should be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was with Shunsui and Nanao. The two just tagged along for the ride, not really looking for Soi when Nanao said, "Isn't that her vice-captain, Yoruichi-san?"

The princess blinked and stopped. "Vice-captain? Where is he?"

Nanao pointed at a dripping wet, badly bruised in many places, knocked out Ohmaeda right on the ground. When they saw more water being thrown upon him, they looked into the direction to find Yahciru, giggling to herself.

Going up to the pink-haired girl with a slight frown, Yoruichi inquired, "Why are you doing that, Yachiru?"

The lieutenant stopped and blinked down at her. "Midget-chan told me to and said I'll get a huge box of candy when I'm done!" She jumped down, greeting the ex-captain with a cheerful smile. "Now all I have to do is…" A torch of fire appeared out of nowhere in her hand and just when she was about to set the vice-captain off, Zaraki appeared.

"Hey! Yachiru, what do you think you're doing?"

The energetic girl paused and looked up with a slight pout. "I'm going to burn the man, duh! Midget-chan said she would give me candy!" Yachiru bounced up and down, getting more pumped up than ever.

The warrior just sighed. Suddenly, a beast-like grin came upon his features. "Why not wait a little while longer? I've found plenty of men here to fight, including Strawberry."

Yachiru blinked and then nodded happily. "O-kay Kenny-chan! Fight first and then candy!" She jumped on Zaraki's back and the two were heading into the direction where they could hear men fighting, Zaraki's manic cackling making them shiver.

Yoruichi just shook her head at the weirdness and turned to Shunsui and Nanao. "Well, thanks for helping me but I think I can take it from here."

The two nodded. Shunsui draped his arm around his lieutenant's shoulders and said, "All right, lovely. Me and Nanao will be over there talking about a few things." He leaned in closer. "Right, Nanao?"

She only whacked him with a fan and walked to a tree's shade. "I hope you find Captain Soi Fong, Yoruichi-san." She bowed politely to leave to the two alone. Yoruichi sweat dropped when Shunsui went after her only to get denied by a smack.

She sighed and was about to walk away when she heard a hiccup. Turning, she found someone around Soi's build standing over Ohmaeda's sleeping figure. Curious, she walked back to see that it was actually Soi, to her relief.

Soi was just here to finish the job when she came back to see it undone. Drinking more sake, she dropped the empty bottle and prepared for some serious kido. Taking a deep breath, she was about to chant when she heard a familiar voice that she could never forget, even when drunk.

"Soi Fong! I was looking all over for you!" Yoruichi grabbed Soi's arms and looked into her eyes with a wide smile. What surprised her was the on the spot kiss. Her golden eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss but welcomed it blissfully.

Soi tasted of sake so it explained many things, like why Ohmaeda laid sleeping on the ground with many bruises and such. Her mouth was sweet and a bit tangy but Yoruichi couldn't help but get lost in it, tasting Soi with her skillful tongue and inhaling her rich scent deeply.

Soi pulled back regretfully. She wanted so much to continue but couldn't. The sake was taking its toil on her. A flushed grin was all she was capable of till she dropped down to her knees.

Yoruichi blinked and shook her head. Kneeling down, she saw Soi's glowing grin and a grin of her own found its way to the princess's lips. Taking one of Soi's arms, she draped it around her neck and helped her up.

"I take it we won't be staying much longer?" Yoruichi inquired with a small smirk, her golden eyes twinkling with the lantern lights surrounding them.

Soi chuckled and managed to pulled out her last bottle of sake. When she opened it and brought to her mouth though, she felt it vanish from her hand.

Confused, she turned to find Yoruichi with a mischievous grin and her only bottle of sake.

"Nuh uh," she teased with a growing smile, "You have had enough of sake for today." When Soi pouted, Yoruichi couldn't help herself but say, "Besides, I haven't even had a drop of sake today so…" She giggled when Soi gave her a deadly glare, obviously knowing what the goddess had in mind.

"Fine, I won't drink your damn sake." She giggled again when Soi's face brightened up like a child's would when they got what they wanted. Whispering into the younger one's ear, she told her, "But it's gonna cost ya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew, how was that for ya? I know it was short and not really one of my best chapters but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Really, I know how it feels. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it[:**


	21. Lazy Afternoon

**Chapter21 Lazy Afternoon**

Sure, Yoruichi was always the first to wake up but she liked staying in bed with her little bee. Yoruichi stared at Soi's face exasperatingly. Soi usually wakes earlier than this but right now she's sleeping like a clam.

The princess frowned. Her fingers gently brushed Soi's arm, going back and forth while thinking of what to do. How much sake did Soi actually have last night?

Tired of waiting for the young woman to wake, she whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up, little bee…" She gave the ear a lick and nibbled gently when she heard a groan. _Finally, a reaction_, the cocoa-skinned woman thought with satisfaction.

Soi finally opened an eye to stare at Yoruichi's grinning face. "Yoruichi…," she groaned and turned away from the princess to try and get a few more seconds of sleep. Once Yoruichi got her to wake and she opened her eyes, there was nothing stopping the mischievous woman from getting what she wanted.

"Oh, c'mon little bee…," Yoruichi more or less whined. "You've been sleeping for _hours _now! Can't we get up and have some fun?"

She frowned when Soi answered, "We had fun last night so shhh…" The captain wrapped the blankets around her more comfortably and snuggled in more securely with a happy sigh. No wonder Yoruichi loved to take naps.

The wide awake woman beside her crossed her arms. _Just how long is she planning on sleeping? The rest of the day and tomorrow? _She snorted and heard the sheets rustle as Soi moved, the snort had disturbed her sleep.

Lazily, Yoruichi began to make her way over Soi. Soi had only noticed this when her sheets were being torn away from her. She tried to protest but was too tired to do anything but whimper.

Yoruichi chuckled. Soi Fong was soooo cute when she was like this. "Little bee…open your eyes…"

Frowning adorably, the young woman opened her eyes, blinking to regain focus. Giving out a small yawn, she smiled brightly but her eyes were beginning to close again. "Mmello Yoruichi…," she said as she began to snuggle up into the princess's body.

This made Yoruichi blink. Soi was supposed to wake up, not cuddle with her. But… There was no harm in sleeping just a _bit_ more, right? Chuckling, she settled herself by Soi's side and placed an arm around her, feeling Soi's slow and even breath on her chest and neck. They'll wake up sooner or later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid zanpaku-to…" Megami gritted her teeth and gripped her sword tight, her hard gaze boring into it. "Why won't you _talk _to me? What _is _your name?"

"Are you gonna give up yet?"

Tatsuki drank from a can of soda. The girls had earned a break, as Urahara told them. "You shouldn't waste such a generous offer trying to figure out your zanpaku-to's name. It's pointless."

A vein popped. "What did you say?!" Megami asked sharply as she whipped around with a glare to meet an unfazed Tatsuki.

"You heard me," she replied as she took another drink. "You've been trying and trying yet you seem to get nowhere. But don't worry, there are plenty of shinigami who have or will never achieve shikai."

Megami sweat dropped. "Harsh."

The spiky haired girl nodded. "Tell me about."

Megami rolled her eyes at Tatsuki and, taking one last look, sheathed her zanpaku-to. Tatsuki was kinda right anyway. If her zanpaku-to didn't want to talk to her, she'll just wait till it decides to speak up or try a little harder later.

"Mm, hollow." Tatsuki said after taking a quick gulp and getting up. "C'mon, let's see if we got what it takes to defeat one measly hollow." She grinned at her, waiting for Megami to answer.

She only sighed and made sure to bring her cup of ice cream with her. "All right, since you're so energized about it."

As they ate and drank while using shunpo, none of them knew that Megami's zanpaku-to had shined brightly for a moment, just for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Short I know but…shrugs. Hoped you enjoyed it though! **


	22. A Start for Another Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! But I do have volumes 1-19 [:**

**So sorry for the long wait. I was doing some thinking/looking for my story so I couldn't basically write anything without finding what I needed to know. But I guess I'll save that for the next chapter[: Hope you enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter22 A start for another beginning**

"Heeey, Tatsuki…!" Megami whined as the tomboy moved even faster, her grin mocking her. "Can't you wait for me?"

Tatsuki glanced back, chuckling when she saw Megami pout. "If I wait for you, the hollow would probably devour someone's soul by then." Megami only grumbled and took a deep breath as they continued to use shunpo.

Around five minutes later, Megami caught sight of it. "Hey, it's over there!" Megami called out to Tatsuki. She saw the girl whip her head back and a wide grin cross her face.

"C'mon, let's go!" she yelled excitedly. Going even faster, Tatsuki sped up to the scorpion hollow.

Megami jumped down and landed beside Tatsuki but not too close. Drawing out her zanpaku-to, she asked nervously, "How come it's just sitting there?"

The karate girl had a small frown on her face as her eyes wandered. "Hmm, I don't know…but let's see if we can catch it off guard!" She flashed a grin and gave a wink as her gauntlets appeared, blue fire erupting.

Megami watched in sudden awe as Tatsuki made a jump for it, a fist pulled back to smash into the body of the hollow. Bright light appeared, forcing Megami to shield her eyes.

Straining her eyes, she glimpsed her friend standing proudly on the beast but then noticed something else. Eyes widening, she ran as fast as she could while crying out, "Tatsuki, get away from there!"

Tatsuki only blinked. "Huh? What do you--" Megami tackled her, the tail of the hollow just barely missing the girls. They landed on the concrete, hard and slightly bruised.

Megami gritted her teeth as smoke clouded the area. Standing, she held out a hand for Tatsuki and pulled her up. "Thanks…," she muttered, embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Megami only shook her head with a smile. "No problem, just don't be so rash next time."

Tatsuki gave a sheepish grin. When she opened her mouth to quip, the hollow made them turn their attention back to its tail.

"No time for chitchat!" Megami yelled as they both jumped separate ways. Grasping her sword tightly, she looked both ways carefully as she landed. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tatsuki moving again to dodge another attack.

Not taking another thought, she used shunpo to sneak behind it and brought her zanpaku-to up into a slash. "Take this, you overgrown bastard!!" Her zanpaku-to glowed brightly once more and an explosion erupted as her sword made contact with the scorpion's hard, armor-like skin.

Tatsuki took this chance to get in another attack. Taking a glance to make sure Megami was okay, she charged her fist much like Chad and shot a huge blast of blue fire, breaking off its tail.

The hollow screeched in pain and its bone masked face glared at her. "You shinigami! Always interrupting our business with the souls!" The scorpion hollow swiped at her. "Since you two are so persistent, I'll eat the both of you for dinner!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened and created a shield on instinct. She could feel the pincers breaking it slowly. _Damn! _she thought, gritting her teeth. _I was so focused with its tail, I forgot all about its pincers! Shit! _

Taking a deep breath and letting out a grunt, she put as much of her strength and weight as possible to push back the hollow, but she knew it was no use.

"Tatsuki, hang on!" Megami yelled. When she took five steps though, her mind went blank and then came back into consciousness. Groggily, she sat up _But I thought I was standing?_ and checked her surroundings. There were pieces of concrete scattered around her and that was when she realized the hollow must've somehow whacked her against the building.

_Damn, no wonder it hurts…_ Groaning, she stood up and to her dismay, found her right arm useless. She shook her head and glared at the hollow. He probably thought she was dead.

The karate girl was still fighting. Megami had given her the distraction she needed even though it wasn't her intention. When Tatsuki glanced her way though, a stunned and relieved look crossed her face.

Megami cracked a grin and waved her left hand. Tatsuki nodded and managed to fight with renew vigor, blue fire seemed to cover the hollow now.

Megami chuckled and coughed, wincing painfully. _So… I get this badly hurt from one huge hollow? Che, I probably only fought that cool that day because I had Soi to protect and I was with Yoruichi and Tatsuki… Damn my weakness._

_Sucks, huh?_

Megami snorted. Of course it su-- She blinked and looked at the now glowing sword in astonishment. "Since when did you glow?" she murmured to herself and held it up to the sky, squinting.

_Help your friend, another one's coming._

Megami frowned and looked back at Tatsuki. She had already slain the hollow and was coming towards her. Putting the words she had mysteriously heard out of nowhere aside, she smirked at Tatsuki, knowing both of their battered states were amusing to each other's eyes.

"God, just how long were you planning to take? Here I was, caring my useless arm while you were out there having fun with fire--talk about rudeness." Megami's smirk widened.

Tatsuki chuckled and sat heavily on the ground, a drop of sweat escaping. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're all broken in the inside as you are on the outside. What a terrible loss." She rolled her eyes and snickered when Megami pouted.

"C'mon, let's just get out of here. I don't want anymore trouble and we need some rest." Megami's purple eyes glanced all directions as she said this. "I have an _awful _feeling that something we won't like is gonna happen…" More like something she heard was giving her a bad feeling.

The karate girl rolled her eyes again and stood up. "You don't have to tell me twice," she groaned and began slumping her way back.

When she noticed that Megami wasn't following, she turned her head back with a WTF look. "Hey, you coming or not? You were the one who suggested this the first place, didn't you? You said 'Let's get out of here.' not 'Let's stay here and get into trouble.'"

Megami took one last look, sighed, and stumbled her way to Tatsuki. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, scratching her head with her left arm sheepishly.

Tatsuki only shook her head with a smile and accepted her apology. "Apology accepted, my idiotic friend."

Megami snorted and glared playfully at her. "If there was any word out there to describe me, it definitely wouldn't be idiotic."

Tatsuki laughed but stopped herself before she could hurt her protesting body. "Can't argue with that," she said, chuckling quietly.

The Yoruichi-look-alike whipped her head around, a vein on her forehead throbbing. "What did you say?" she hissed, her purple eyes flaring and a frown on her face.

"Nothing," she innocently replied. Megami shot a huh-yeah-right look at her. As they helped each other back to Urahara's shouten, none of them saw the crack in the sky that was slowly getting longer, and a claw making its way out…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Huh, how was that? This centered on Megami and Tatsuki using their powers and the other one probably will, too. Yoruichi and Soi Fong might be there as well. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**


	23. A talk with the zanpakuto

**Well, ah… Am I supposed to say something? No? … Okay on with the story, peoples!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter23 A talk with the zanpaku-to**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!" Megami grabbed her zanpakuto and used its hilt to smack the shopkeeper, his weird hat falling in the process.

"Stupid Sandal Hat guy! Can't you see that my right arm is bloody and broken?! DON'T-TOUCH-ME!!"

Tatsuki and the others of the shop sweat dropped as Megami continued to smash and kick the sandy-haired man.

"Tatsuki-chan--! Help-oof--meee!" Urahara tried crawling to them but they just backed away to the wall while Megami pulled him back to keep the torture going.

10 minutes later when Tessai decided Urahara had had enough of getting beaten…

"You sure pack a punch, Megami-chan…" Urahara winced as he put an icepack on a bump of his head, his hat set down on the table.

She glared at him. "Your fault for not even taking an effort to see our condition. We were practically bleeding all over the place."

It was only Urahara with the girls talking alone in a room while the other three, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu cleaned the mess outside.

"Ah, yes. What happened? I thought you were on a break…" He leaned back in the chair only to wince again and retreat back into sitting straight once more. Seems like Megami had pretty much hit him everywhere in the upper body.

"It was a huge hollow but damn, was he strong." Tatsuki sighed as she finished putting bandages over herself.

Megami was the only one who had gotten badly hurt, crashing into a wall by getting whacked by its armored body and ending up with a broken right arm. Tatsuki had cuts and bruises, her muscles sore from the weight the hollow had put on her.

"I see… Well, that's interesting. You two were able to fight off many hollows that time when the arrancars invaded, but now?" He shook his head and chuckled, clearly amused. "It's like you two had gotten weaker."

Megami immediately stood up. "Hey, we are _not _weak!" she told him angrily. "I know we may have somehow gotten to a lower level but we _will _get stronger!" Her temper went up a bit more when Urahara just smiled calmly and acceptingly. She would've punched that smile off his face if her right arm was still in good use.

"Megami-san, please sit down. I didn't mean to get any of you upset. I was only pointing out my observations, just like a scientist would." He opened his fan, hiding his face. He looked up to show his pale green eyes and said lightheartedly, "Why not relax? You're gonna need all the strength you can have by tomorrow."

Tatsuki glanced at Megami and then back at Urahara. Standing, she caught both of their attention and placed a hand gently on Megami's shoulder.

"He's right. I already have a bad feeling like you did before…"

Megami blinked and remembered the words she heard during the hollow fight. Is there another one coming? she wondered. She nodded and when she got to the door way, she stopped hesitantly to bow an apology. "Sorry, Urahara-san. I didn't mean to burst out like that…"

She stayed bowed until he said something. "No worries. Guess I should be prepared for those insults and yelling in the future, ne?" He gave a chuckle and glimpsed a small smile on her face.

"Night, and thank you." She left him to his own little world now. He closed his eyes. Tatsuki was right, he thought. He had the same feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami tossed and turned in her sleep. A frustrated look on her face as incoherent words tumbled out her mouth.

_Who are you?_

Her dream was blurry and sometimes it went to static, like when you press a channel on tv and nothing but static was there.

_What's… What's going on? …Can someone hear me?_

Darkness suddenly enveloped her, the static quieted and there was nothing left to see. The darkness was suffocating and she didn't like it. No one could hear her and no one was with her. She wanted to leave this empty place, to wake up and see people and friends again.

_Wake up… _

She took a deep breath and tried to say it again.

_Wake up, now._

She frowned, ready to scream.

_WAKE UP!_

A bright light erupted nearby and footsteps were heard as a raindrop, dropping into water.

_Who's there?_ Megami looked around cautiously, adrenaline pumping. She wished her zanpakuto was with her. She would've felt much safer if she had it in her hands. That was when she found that her right arm was perfectly stable and in good shape.

Staring at it in wonder she held it up, twisting and turning her hand to have a better feel of it. Suddenly, when she held her hand out into the darkness, her zanpakuto emerged in her grasp. She gasped.

_My zanpaku-to… It came to me?_

Having a suspicion that this weird dream had something to do with the soul of her zanpaku-to, she focused her mind while closing her eyes.

…_Can you tell me your name? I need to know…_

_Now you talk to me?_

Surprised when she heard a voice, she felt excitement coming over her. Concentrating harder, she talked to it instead of using thought. "I've tried talking to you. You just never talked to me until that fight with the hollow."

_Of course I've talked to you before! My words just couldn't reach your damn ears, that's all._

Megami's brows furrowed. "The hell does that mean?"

_The soul gave a snort. It means you refused to listen to me._

Megami's eyes snapped openHolding her zanpaku-to in front of her, she yelled at it. "What?! I kept talking to you because I _wanted_ to hear you! You never said anything to me!"

_First, you're right. You did want to hear me. Second, you're wrong. I did say something to you. You just refused to listen._

When Megami made to protest again, the soul spoke once more.

_See? You never __**listen**__ to what I say. You hear, but you don't listen. Think about the words I said, little girl._

Megami frowned. "I'm _not _a little girl," she told the sword and glared at it. She never liked being called 'little girl' especially because Yoruichi had called her that a few times before.

_Well then, what am I supposed to call you? You never told me your name._

"Aren't you supposed to know my name?"

_Since you refused to listen to me, I thought that I should do the same to you._

"You sure can hold a grudge…," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

_The soul ignored the comment. Tell me your name._

"I'm Megami Shihouin." She looked down at the sword. "Tell me yours."

_No need. You already know who I am._

When Megami was about to demand what she was talking about, the world of darkness disappeared.

"Oi! Wake up, there's trouble outside!"

Megami shot up like a cannon and looked to find Tatsuki standing over her. "C'mon, grab you zanpaku-to and let's get out of here. Urahara-san and his gang already left."

Megami blinked at first then nodded and got up. She noticed that she didn't feel tired at all as she followed Tatsuki out. Hurrying, they were out to see the sky tearing apart. She froze, the color draining from her face as her eyes refused to look away. _Is this another attack?_

"Oi! Don't just stand there, you moron! We gotta go help!" Tatsuki shouted at Megami and pulled her by the arm to see her right arm had miraculously recovered. "Never thought that was possible," she said with a frown but shrugged it off quickly and prepared to use shunpo.

"Let's get going," Tatsuki told her and blasted with a sudden burst of speed, her gauntlets forming.

Megami only nodded and burst off just like Tatsuki only to have a sudden thought. If she were to blast off by using shunpo repeatedly into the sky, she may be able to fight the hollows in midair!

Thinking she may as well take a shot at it, she landed on the highest building nearby and prepared spirit energy to her legs. Bouncing off, she gritted her teeth in concentration, almost losing balance and falling back to the ground. She was about halfway there…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong was up on the roof, staring at the sky bitterly with a small frown on her face. It was her duty for the moment to cleanse all the hollows she encounters, which meant all the ones that were coming out of the tear right now. So why was she still here, doing nothing when she would usually be in action mode right about now?

"I was wondering the same thing."

Soi Fong, shocked, whipped around to find a smirking Yoruichi standing next to her. Had she unnoticeably said out her musings?

"That's a lot of hollows. Are we going to do something about it?" The princess was staring out but glanced at Soi as she asked this.

Soi only sighed and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, her gaze was set on the tear in the sky and the hollows that came with it.

"Yoruichi-sama… Is something wrong with me?" She looked at her hands, curling them into fists as she said, "I have to help but…I don't know. It's like I don't want to do this anymore…"

The woman beside her said nothing for awhile. "…You mean like you want to…_retire_?" she asked with a sly grin.

Soi turned to her, ready to object to the idea. "N-no! That's not what I'm saying…I--" She dropped her gaze. Sighing in defeat, she mumbled, "I guess…but the idea just seems so preposterous. I've always been loyal to my duty, why now?"

Yoruichi shrugged and leaned on the building. "Don't worry about it Soi. Happens to everyone so you're gonna have to accept that one day." She smirked. "Which probably will be soon."

"How can you be so calm?" Soi asked, her voice empty. Her usually hard stare was soft and vulnerable. "I don't think I can ever do that.."

Yoruichi blinked. "Soi…," she said, getting out of her slouch. "Stop thinking about this. It's not important. Besides, your job isn't really all that, is it? You can always do it even if you do retire. I mean, look at me."

Soi sweat dropped as she looked at the grinning Yoruichi. "Yeah… That may have been the wrong thing to say, Yoruichi-sama." The cocoa-skinned woman pouted.

"Anyways, you should give yourself some more credit." The woman punched Soi on the arm playfully. "You're always self-controlled and everything. Basically the only thing wrong with you is that you mistake the word 'fun' for 'a waste of time' as your mind would put it."

This made Soi Fong chuckle. "I guess there is no need to worry." She shook her head, amused with herself. "…I can't believe I got so worked up about that."

Yoruichi draped an arm around Soi's shoulder, a cheerful grin planted on her lips. "C'mon, let's go give our friends a hand, eh?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki didn't know where the hell Megami went and she put that into her mind to fuel her anger upon the hollows, the blue fire of her gauntlets burning brighter then ever.

"Take this, you ugly creepy hollow!" The hairy, bat-like hollow shrieked and died from the punch that landed on its mask, and the power that erupted from it.

Urahara had left to take care of the big fries while Tessai and the two kids fought next to her. She was rather impressed of their skills, considering Ururu always got picked on by Jinta and Jinta always getting smashed by her fist when he annoyed her. Tessai was pretty good, helpful too.

Ichigo and the others should be fighting somewhere or protecting their charge. Tatsuki scanned her surroundings. Then she saw a hollow running towards her. Grimacing, she had her right gauntlet have curved blades appear on the side.

Sprinting, she brought the bladed gauntlet up, jumping to avoid a lance-like hand, and twisted her body in the air to spin, slashing the hollow multiple times. Landing roughly on the concrete, she rolled away instantly to avoid some kind of sticky substance spitted at her. _What the hell is that?_

Sticking her tongue out in disgust, she looked away from the slimy stuff and focused her attention on the hollow. _Stupid ass hollow, trying to spit some weird stuff on me, huh? _Running swiftly and avoiding its attacks, she held her bladed gauntlet across her chest, the blades shifting in place, ready to be thrown. "My turn!"

Grinning, she threw her arm up and in a sweeping motion, unleashed the blades into the mask of the hollow. As it screamed in agony, she brought her left gauntlet back and charged a blast strong enough for the finishing blow.

But as she shot it, she barely moved fast enough to dodge one of its unexpected attacks. _Shit! _Her eyes widened as she was hit. She tumbled painfully, landing on all fours and having a hand cover the wound, her gauntlets losing its bright flare.

The hollow disintegrated but her left side was left with a large, bleeding gash."Damn it!" she gasped out as she winced. Why didn't someone teach her some healing kido?

"Oh, no! Tatsuki-chan, are you all right?!" Tessai was at her side, his hands preparing some healing. _Huh, just my luck…_ Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain, she shook her head.

"I'm kind of hurt…" He just nodded vigorously and said, "Don't worry, young miss. I'll heal you pronto and then we'll fight the hollows again." She almost groaned at the thought as he started to heal her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was nothing for Urahara but he wondered why there were so many attacks now. It was quite unusual but then again, Aizen was behind it. His eyes caught movement up near the tear. It was hard to see since it wasn't big but then he thought it might be an arrancar.

As he concentrated harder, his eyes widened as he realized who it was. Megami-san? What was she doing? Frowning, he cleansed the hollows that kept coming at him, glancing from time to time at the small figure high in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami jumped on every hollow she came by, injuring it and destroying its mask. One hollow had managed to shake her off and she thought she might've been in done for if her legs hadn't been working on auto-pilot.

It was fast and risky work but she couldn't just turn back and land on the ground. That would take too long and besides, looking down from where she was made her feel _really _dizzy already so just how do you purpose she get down?

_Damnit, you zanapku-to! Why won't you tell me your name?!_

She blocked a scaled tail but was pushed back from the impact it gave. Grunting, she back flipped onto another hollows head, taking a quick moment to cleanse it, and shunpo off back to the one who whipped her away. "Come back for more, have you?" the hollow cackled and headed straight for her.

"Bring it on, jerk!" She hefted her sword, bringing it back and up in a broad gesture to show she was about to strike. "You can't take _us _on!!" she roared, a slight ring in her voice.

The sword shined bright and she felt a rush of excitement make her heart beat faster. "_Shiro senkoo kirameki! _White lightning spark!"

The power of the zanapku-to made a pitch black darkness swirl in with the white electricity of lightning, hitting the hollow and breaking its mask in half, the power that erupted from the sword still going and cleansing a few more hollows that were unfortunately flying behind it.

Amazed at what she did, she looked at the zanapaku-to. After a moment of thinking, she sweat dropped. "Your name is _Shiro senkoo kirameki_?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

_NO, you moron. It was just a small move I enabled you to use, so don't get too cocky, Megami Shihouin._

"Hey, you're talking to me," she said, clearly surprised.

_Yes, I am. Now, would you PLEASE get back into the game?_

Megami blinked and found that she was falling pretty fast. She forgot to land on one of the hollows. _Oh, shit…_

_I can't believe that YOU out of all people, is my master. What a shame._

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" she yelped and still had the mind to glare at her zanpaku-to even though she's falling.

_Dimwit, was all the soul said and stopped talking._

"I AM _NOT _A DIMWIT!!" She yelled at the zanapku-to, thrashing in the air as she kept falling and yelling. "AND YOU _STILL_ HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOUR NAME!"

The people below obviously heard Megami's ranting and sweat dropped, even the hollows paused to hear what she was saying. "I BET YOUR NAME ISN'T ALL THAT, HUH?! IS THAT WHY YOU WON'T TELL ME?! ARGGHHH!!"

Suddenly, the ranting stopped. Everyone shrugged and went back into battle, some of them even engaging conversation at what the hell happened.

"My, you sure have a big mouth, Megami."

The girl blinked and found herself being carried by Yoruichi out of all people and Soi Fong using shunpo beside her. "Hey, put me down!" she protested, squirming in Yoruichi's grasp. "I can use shunpo, you know."

Soi chuckled while the princess did the explanation. "Yes, you can but it's nowhere near our level."

Megami was about to ask what she was talking about when she found the world a strange blur. _We must be moving at a fast pace, _she realized with wonder.

Yoruichi chuckled and the journey stopped. Megami, getting out of her hold, saw that she was with Tatsuki and the Urahara gang, except Urahara was nowhere to be found.

"We'll be with Urahara. You all can take care of yourselves if you stick together." Soi told her as they readied to leave. When Megami turned to say something, the two women had vanished. _Oh, fine. Just leave us here and all._ She snorted and went to Tatsuki to help her take care of the hollows, saying a quick hi and obliterating a hollow the next second. Once this battle was over, she'll have a talk with her zanapku-to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awww, I wasn't able to tell you guys Megami's zanpaku-to's name! That's too bad, but maybe the next chapter? It seems I've cutted it a bit short too, hehehe. Anyways, tell me what you want in your review. See ya.**


	24. Finally One

**I'm kinda…sad right now. : Really, something's going on. Sometimes my summaries change on their own, or I can't visit my own stories or page. Weird, right? And my reviews for Changes? Sometimes it doesn't show them all. What's going on? Is it a temporary thing? Che, don't mind me--I just love to ramble.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter24 Finally One**

With the battle over, everyone went off home to rest and take care of their wounds. Megami stayed in the training grounds with her zanapku-to while the rest went to sleep. Finding a nice spot, she stopped using shunpo and unsheathed her zanpaku-to.

"All right, you sneaky annoying zanpaku-to. Care to talk to me again before I go to sleep?"

_What mild sarcasm you have. Or was that supposed to be a joke?_

Megami stabbed the zanpaku-to into the ground and sat down casually, staring at it uninterestedly with a bored expression on her face.

"Your taunts aren't going to work with me. I'm gonna play it cool now so nyaa." She stuck her tongue out triumphantly.

_That's one thing less I need to worry about then._

Megami snorted and looked away irritatingly. "Aw, whatever nameless zanpaku-to. Why don't we get back to finding out your name?"

_And I thought you wouldn't ask._

"Was that sarcasm now, or was that supposed to be a joke?" the shinigami asked with a creeping smirk that slowly widened, making her resemblance to Yoruichi ever closer.

_I thought you wanted to learn my name?_

Megami shot up into a straight position. "Yeah, of course!" she told the soul, her purple eyes big and her mouth open wide. "I've been trying so hard, but it seems every time I talk to you about it, you leave me alone with no answers which, I'll remind you is _very _annoying."

She crossed her arms. "So what's your problem? Haven't I done enough already?"

_You can always do more._

"Stop playing with me," she ordered the zanpaku-to. "I want to know… Will you tell me your name or will I have to somehow get it out of you?"

_Neither, you know it so why don't you say it already? Call me out._

"I can't do that," Megami said dumbly.

_Why not, Megami Shihouin?_

The girl scowled and scratched her head with one hand, the other flat on the ground. "I told you, I don't know your name."

_Seems like you need help._

Darkness materialized around her, just like in the dream, and she was able to hear a raindrop fall into water.

_You say you don't know my name… The problem is, you have __**forgotten **__my name. Find it, evoke it through your consciousness, and call it out. Call out __**my**__ name._

Megami was struggling with what was going on. "Evoke it? How? What am I supposed to do?" she called angrily and a bit more desperately than she had hoped to. She turned to every direction in confusion, the empty darkness slowly making her frantic.

_I can't believe I'm losing my cool this easily_, she thought, her purple eyes still trying to focus. Taking a deep breath, she stood still with her arms at her sides and her eyes closed.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_ Calming down, she tried thinking of her zanpaku-to. _Didn't the soul say that they had told me their name already? So maybe if I think back to those times I tried talking to it… Maybe I can hear its voice since I'm able to hear it now. Let's try it out…_

Thinking back, she tried to remember all those frustrating times when she had attempted to learn her zanpaku-to's name with no success. The time when she first trained with Urahara-san…underneath those rocks she struggled to get out under of only to break through and have a rock fall on her head. Concentrating on the conversation, this is what she saw:

As she fought against Mister-Hat-and-Clogs, the sword was observing Megami's slightly clumsy attacks and her surprisingly solid stance.

_Well, at least her stance is good… But her attacks aren't really precise._

Megami snorted as she listened.

_The soul went on and gave approval when it heard Urahara say, _"Come on, Megami-san. Think about it and concentrate. You'll find what you're looking for." _This man knows his stuff. No question a great shinigami. He and his partner works well together._

Megami rolled her eyes but thought she might as well observe the battle since now she was one of the audience and not a contestant. Benihime, the soul of Sandal Hat guy's sword, looked like it could break the zanpaku-to she wielded.

Now that she thought about it, in one, heck maybe even all of the clashes, her zanpaku-to seemed to lose a small part of itself.

She heard her zanpaku-to say something in one of the clashes.

_This Benihime is too fierce for one regular sword to handle. If they weren't holding back, they would've cut through me already instead of cutting my edge little by little. Holder of this zanpaku-to, why don't you call me out?_

Megami instantly felt a guilty feeling she didn't like creeping down her throat and filling up her whole entire body. Even then, the soul of her zanpaku-to had called out to her, asking her why she wouldn't talk to it and free it into battle. The reason was, she was too focused on the battle and not her zanpaku-to.

Megami shook her head and concentrated on the fight to see saw her own self fly into a huge rock far away. _Ouch, that really hurt, _she thought wincing and remembering how it felt. Even her zanpaku-to had winced.

Now she was underneath the rocks, glancing at her sword from time to time and pondering if she should try and call it out.

Right now, Megami could feel the excitement of the soul growing, almost ready to burst. The guilt in her stomach made Megami feel like throwing up.

The zanpaku-to's hopes were crushed and shattered when Megami had rolled her eyes and said, as if scolding a child, that she wouldn't be able to do it. That was when the soul had withdrawn into its inner world, not hearing or noticing that Megami had reconsidered her previous decision and had asked its name. It was too late.

Megami sighed as she saw the memory end when she broke through to get knocked out from a hit in the head by a rock.

She was now back in the dark, empty world. _Why is there nothing here? Why is there only darkness?_

A voice inside her head told her, _Because you shut the soul out and not only that, but it had chosen to withdrawn from your world as well._

Megami frowned, confused by the reasoning she had made. So it was because she had rejected to finding its name?

'_Since you refused to listen to me, I though that I should do the same to you.' _Megami had unintentionally pushed the soul away and for that, it did the same to her.

'_He and his partner works well together.' _She and the soul weren't communicating well, and whenever they did talk, it would usually be a petty argument of some kind, not teamwork into defeating an enemy.

'_NO, you moron. It was just a small move I enabled you to use, so don't get too cocky, Megami Shihouin.' _The soul had even given her another chance, permitted her authority to one move, but still it was enough to show its returning trust. It still wanted to be partners with her even after all she had done.

'_You can always do more.' _Yes, she _can _do more. With the help of her zanpaku-to, she had more options open. But the question is, will it give her another chance of building a bond?

Eyes snapping open, she whispered into the darkness, "_Shiro Senkoo Kirameki_," Unsheathing her sword, white energy crackled on the blade as she grasped it. "White lightning spark." The ring in her voice returned as she stabbed the unseen ground.

The ground instantly cracked into a five-pointed star, the zanpaku-to stabbed into the middle of it. The darkness began to twist as her body began to take a yellow blaze of power, her eyes shining a pure purple with a black spiral warped into it. Her long hair was moving as if wind was blowing around her but it was only an effect of the reiatsu swirling around her.

"_Crush the stars__!"_ she roared, a slight growl in her voice, "_Kyoukan no Kuragari (Assassin of Darkness)_!" The dark world, still twisting, cracked and shattered to reveal grassland with countless flowers covering the field, a sakura tree on top of a hill in the midst.

Megami blinked repeatedly to give her eyes some time to adjust to the bright light and looked around. A frown immediately appeared. "Huh, and I thought the whole empty world was gloomy…" A distasteful look crossed her features. "Che, this place is so girly… The only thing good here is that cherry blossom tree, how bizarre…"

"It's peaceful."

Snapping to attention, Megami whipped around to find a black panther with purple eyes, like her but mixed with black as hers had been, its black fur gleamed blue every now and then, as if it were iridescent. Its claws were razor sharp and the end of the tail was aflame, the violet light blazing like fire. The panther was unusual, but elegant and noble like a female. And somehow, Megami knew it wouldn't attack her.

The panther stopped before her with a curious gaze and came closer, nuzzling Megami as if looking for a scent. The panther reached up to mid waist and finally, it gave a low growl, almost like a purr to show it was satisfied with its inspections.

Sitting on its hind legs just like a cat, it said in a female voice, "Hello Megami Shihouin. It's nice for you to finally bring me out to the open; I was getting bored in that lonely world."

Megami blinked. "H-hold on a second…," she said trying to make the words coming out of her mouth understandable. "Are you telling me…that _you're_ the soul of my zanpaku-to?" She gazed at the panther hard and practically fainted when the panther answered simply, "Yes," with a nod.

"My, my. Is this too much for you, holder of this zanapku-to?" The panther nudged the changed sword that lay on the ground beside the shocked Megami.

Megami, about to say something, noticed the sword with an astounded look. It turned into a two bladed sword with a blade on each end. The blades were wider and became curved at the end, both blades curving at the opposite direction. Engraved on each face of the blades was a star pierced with a ring. The hilt was the same, purple with yellow diamonds, and so was the guard except it was on both sides now. Megami was clearly impressed.

She let out a low whistle. "Would you look at that…" She grasped the hilt and stood up, weighing it in her hands. "The weight's gonna need getting used to…" She twirled it with a surprising degree of grace. "The length is no problem, though. I think I can handle it."

She then remembered how this happened. A serious expression crossed her face, which the panther cocked an eyebrow at. "_Your _name is _Kyoukan no Kuragari_?" She asked with a frown and slight distaste. "Why are you called 'Assassin of Darkness' when you're a panther?"

The panther would've slapped her forehead at her mistress's behavior but instead contented herself with a hiss of warning. "Why are _you _called Megami? 'Goddess' isn't the right word for you."

Megami crossed her arms and glowered at Kyoukan no Kuragari. "So what if my name means goddess. Look at your name, it's just too long to say. Can't I have a simpler name to call you?"

The panther gave a low growl. "Be careful with what you say, little girl." She then added, "Besides, I like 'Assassin of Darkness'."

Megami let out a puff. "Puh, I think it sounds corny. How about 'Fang of the Beast'?" she suggested.

The panther glared at her. "I thought you wanted something simpler."

Megami only shrugged while the soul of the zanpaku-to sighed. Putting the conversation aside, she told Megami, "Separate the sword."

At the change of topic, the girl blinked. "What?"

The black panther waved a paw tiredly. "Just do it…"

Megami frowned and held the zanpaku-to in front of her with both hands. Suddenly, a tingling feeling washed over her. Curious, she opened the door and suddenly, her hands pulled the hilt apart. The two bladed sword now became two regular swords but were still in its Shikai form. She looked at them in wonder when the soul's voice cut through her amazement.

"It's so that you don't have to carry such a big sword around. You can even sheathe them behind your back, now."

Megami blinked and stared at the big cat. It nodded and she checked behind her to see two wide sheathes behind her back in a cross for both swords. "Wow," she said softly. She sheathed the two swords. "This is…cool." The words sounded lame but it was cool. She just didn't know how express it.

The cat chuckled. "Return for now. You need sleep. You can train with me whenever you please, now that we're on the same page."

Megami glanced back. The cat was stretching. It reminded her of Yoruichi in her cat form, but Kyoukan no Kuragari was bigger, and different as well. Before she vanished from the 'girly' world, she made a quip, "You know, I still think you should change your name." She grinned, happy to see the panther's annoyed yet amused expression she gave her before she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize for the long wait, really I do. And I know that this chapter may suck, but I think it's okay. Don't you agree? I hoped you enjoyed this since I aim to please and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, too. [: Double smileys!**


	25. Another Playful Day

**Hey, everyone. Hope you all are enjoying this story. Getting kinda afraid that the story may have taken a boring turn. I have a feeling that the story may come to its end sometime soon but maybe that's just me? I can't see this story ending… **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter25**

"Sooo, you've finally achieved Shikai, huh?" Tatsuki was leaning on a cliff in Urahara's training grounds while Megami unsheathed her zanpaku-to.

"Yeah," she answered with a grin. "Wanna see?"

Tatsuki nodded and stopped leaning on the huge work to watch the show more closely.

Megami held the blade behind her as both hands gripped the hilt, both of her knees bended into a stance as her spirit energy swirled around her. "Crush the stars, " she said loudly with a clear ring in her voice. She brought her sword from behind her to before her, her left hand flowed from the end of the hilt and further through the air to have a blade materialize as her hand passed. "Kyoukan no Kuragari!"

Megami twirled it to have the transformation pass, the blades now wider and curved with the star pierced ring insignia on each side of the blades. A golden blaze of power surrounded her as her eyes took its change, her blade having a ball of darkness forever circling it.

"What do you think?" she asked with a lopsided grin and brought her two bladed sword before her. "Think you can take me on?"

Tatsuki didn't answer but the wide grin on her face and the jet black armored gauntlets that appeared, along with the fiery blue blaze, seemed to indicate what she wanted to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What'cha doin' Soi Fong?"

The young woman glanced behind her. The happily smiling Yoruichi was walking with her usual playfulness and was, in fact, coming towards her.

"Nothing," she replied simply as she turned her gaze back to the window.

"Awww, what a _boring_ thing to do," Yoruichi said, still grinning like the cat she was. She ended her stroll to Soi by stopping in front of the unenthusiastic woman.

When Soi had her view of the window hidden from her, she scowled and looked up from her position on the couch. "Yes, Yoruichi?" she asked irritably.

Yoruichi stared down at her with a glint in her eye. "Hmm? What is it Soi?" That creeping grin was still in place.

Soi, suspicious, definitely knew Yoruichi wanted to do something. How she knew this? Well, when the princess tried acting secretive yet obvious at the same time, that meant there was something the cat wanted. As always, it just meant trouble for her as she forever gave in to the woman's pleas.

Sighing, Soi's scowl was replaced by an almost distressed expression that said: Please, someone save me now. She bit back the groan she wanted to release only to stare helplessly at the mischievous woman. "What is it you want from me, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

If it was possible, the princess's grin seemed to widened further as more teeth were shown. "Just wanted to see if I could use your kitchen," she answered simply but Soi could hear the hidden excitement in her voice.

At this, Soi groaned inwardly. Yoruich would never ask a question like that, she knew Soi would let her use about anything she owned for her own purposes so if Yoruichi were to ask for something so casual…only meant catastrophe and probably, Soi thought darkly, the end of the world…for a certain someone , at the least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke Urahara hummed as he made his way to Soi's house. Not thinking of knocking he opened the door with a secret copy of Soi's key and entered. He heard noises, probably in the kitchen, he guessed.

He made his way through the clean and spacious house and, entering the kitchen, had a pan thrown into his face. Seeing stars and a blank darkness, he fell back from the surprise attack.

The thump that Urahara made as he fell caught the attention of Soi and Yoruichi. "Hey, are you okay?" Soi asked who was slightly worried but Yoruichi just shrugged it off and started playing with the flour like a child, trying to make it into dough with her tongue out in concentration.

Urahara put a finger up and made it go in circles to show that he was okay, just a little dizzy. Soi frowned and pulled him up with her usually clean hands that were now covered in flour that Yoruichi had made her 'play' with.

"Wow, Soi Fong-chan. If ya needed a new look for your kitchen, you could've asked me instead of doing it on your own," the man said playfully and gave a groan, rubbing his head and grabbing his hat from the kitchen floor. Soi glared at him but didn't push him back down (or kick him in the shin).

As Kisuke dusted off his clothes that still remained dirty, Soi looked at Yoruichi and said, "The cat wanted to have some fun. Who am I to stop her?" She almost had a smile on her face as the flour backfired on Yoruichi and puffed all over her face. "It's not everyday I get to see her like this."

Soi was indeed correct. Sure, Yoruichi would tease every second of her life and would bring excitement to even the most boring person but it was rare for Soi to see the princess act like a kid, without teasing someone. She was afraid of Yoruichi's schemes yes, but they seemed to relax her at the same time.

"Ah! Soi Fong, I think I cut myself!"

Soi sweat dropped and sighed. Walking to Yoruichi and inspecting the small cut on the woman's finger, she didn't see the woman looking intently at her. "Soi Foooong!" she whined when Soi did nothing but stare at it.

The younger of the three rolled her eyes and dragged her to the bathroom. As she passed Urahara, she told him, "Clean up the place, I'll take care of her." Her tone of voice told him not to mess with her so he nodded and scurried to work, tripping on the floor before anything else happened.

When they came back with a smiling Yoruichi and a blushing Soi, they were surprised to see the kitchen _actually _clean, as if nothing had happened. But they weren't surprised to see Urahara snoring on the floor with the pan that was thrown at his face.

Soi leaving Yoruichi's side, she stopped to stare at the man first before kicking him hard in the side, in response having Kisuke sit right up with a wild look in his eyes.

"Huh-ya-wha?" he said, jumping up and looking at every direction just to run into Soi who was holding the pan to his face.

Seeing stars once more, he wobbled and bumped into the table. "S-Soi?" He put a hand on his head and winced. "Seems like I've been getting hit a lot lately…"

Yoruichi crossed her arms and walked up to them, still smiling as if she won the lottery. Leaning forward slightly, she asked, "Why are you here Kisuke? There's no trouble nearby, is there?" She raised a purple eyebrow up.

The two women watched as Urahara regained his footing and straightened his hat. "Well," he started, "I just wanted to come in person and tell you that Megami and Tatsuki-san have been making progress." A happy grin crossed his features. "Seems like Megami has talked to her zanpaku-to."

Soi snapped her head to Urahara at this, a serious expression on her face. "You mean she's already achieved Shikai?"

Urahara nodded while Yoruichi was irritated at this. She still hasn't forgotten that Megami harbors deep feelings for Soi and until Megami says she has no interest in her, Yoruichi will continue to dislike her shamelessly.

"C'mon, I wanted to bring you guys to train them, or at least observe them." He looked from Soi to Yoruichi. "Well?" he asked slyly. "It'll be fun…"

Soi gave a sigh and an exasperated glare. "Fun or no fun, we have no time for such--"

"We'll go."

Both turned their gaze to Yoruichi, Soi more surprised while Urahara stayed amused. Yoruichi looked at Soi. "If it's okay with you?"

The Chinese woman didn't say anything but then nodded, hesitantly. Like her, she hadn't forgotten of Yoruichi's dislike for the Megami girl. "Fine, Urahara. But no annoyances coming from you, or witty remarks for that matter," she added.

Urahara nodded gleefully. "Yes, yes. Now, let's hurry, ne?" He exited the room, humming. "I'll be waiting outside!" he called in his sing-song voice that made Soi want to knock his head off his shoulders.

Staring at the doorway Kisuke had went through, Yoruichi glanced at the woman beside her. "Soi…"

This snapped Soi out of her anger. Blinking up at the cocoa-skinned woman, she inquired with a curious expression, "Yes? You wanted to say something…?"

The princess stared and shook her head. "Nah… Sorry about that." She grinned at her. "Let's just go and see how well those girls fight."

Soi's eyes scanned Yoruichi's happy grin before nodding. "All right, if you say so." She exited the kitchen and went out the house door with Yoruichi following right behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I probably do have mistakes in here and it's short, I know. I'll see if I can make the next one better, okay?**


	26. Too much talk, where's the action?

**I apologize for the long wait. I sure hope this is good. I mean, it HAS been a longtime, this chapter should be close to great, yeah? If it ain't…blame it on my skills for writing. Even I admit it's bad-LOL!-but I'm glad you're still reading (:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter26 Too much talk, where's the action?**

"Hahaha, who's winning now, huh?! HUH?!" Megami was cackling with glee and it showed in her face, a grin that never faltered with purple eyes that sparkled in delight of her newfound power.

But Tatsuki refused to give up without a fight. Her own grin had widened and you'd think the two girls had a trace of Zaraki in there as well. "Soak in your achievement as much as you can 'cause sooner or later I'm gonna take back what's rightfully mine!"

"C'mon, just admit it!" Megami grinned as she slashed with her two-bladed sword and brought it up to block Tatsuki's punch. "I'm gonna win this fight!"

"Yeah, and it'll be the first one out of what? All the fights we've had?" Tatsuki snickered and launched a fiery blue shot.

Megami twirled her sword to deflect it and luckily, the blades that came with it. Snapping her eyes to Tatsuki, she said almost mockingly, "Tried to take me out with a surprise, eh?"

Tatsuki answered with a smirk and another row of powerful shots, blue fire erupting out of each one and less than half found its mark.

Megami had had enough of being the one defensive and prepared herself to use an old move. "Shiro senkoo kirameki!" She separated the two-bladed sword. As she did, the line of electricity broke off into both swords as the small ball of darkness disappeared to mix in with the yellow blaze of power that still enveloped Megami.

Purple eyes still glazed, she cried, "White lightning spark!" and ran up to Tatsuki with amazing speed, the golden aura around her making her flash like lightning.

Tatsuki's eyes widened but her humor still sufficed. "Do you always have to glow like a lantern?" she joked and used her own shunpo to try and match her friend's steps.

But somehow, the move the young shinigami used had powered up her speed when it would usually just give her power. Instead of that, though, it seemed that she was given both.

The last thing Tatsuki saw was a pair of glowing purple eyes. _Damn, bitch won. Stupid ass move, the hell did she use?_, was the last thought the karate girl had before she was knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like to watch a replay?" Urahara asked kindly yet in that same idiotic way of his that had always irritated Soi Fong.

"No," she scowled. "I'd rather ask questions." When she was going to say something else, Yoruichi beat her to it.

"How did you record this, Kisuke?" The princess asked curiously with an eyebrow raised, her orchid-colored hair let out.

"Oh, I just made a few changes here and there…" He flipped his fan out to hide his innocent smile, his pale amused eyes staring out.

Soi only snorted. "Bet he keeps the hot spring there 'under surveillance'." She muttered, "Freak'n pervert."

"Where are the girls now?" Yoruichi asked, thinking Soi was probably right but didn't voice her agreement.

Kisuke leaned in his chair comfortably and answered cheerfully, "Oh, Megami's still dancing happily--It's her first won battle with Tatsuki, see?--and Tatsuki's still asleep. Jinta and Ururu are still trying to wake her up, though…" His lips frowned slightly at the thought. "But I think Jinta's planning on having her stay like that--See, they always fought and--"

"Okay, we get it now," Soi interrupted impatiently with an exasperated roll of her eyes and an annoyed scowl. "Let's talk about the training."

Yoruichi glanced at Soi with a small smirk. "Eager to get some work out, hmm little bee?" Her smirk widened when Soi just scowled and shot a quick glare her way before continuing on from where she started.

"It's really the main reason why we're here. I haven't been able to get my daily training anyways, so this might actually work for me." She crossed her arms and stared hard at Urahara. "This is why I'm here, correct?" She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say 'No, I only brought you here for this video. Nothing more, I just thought it was funny.'

Urahara slowly shrunk away and nervously, yet in a cheerful way, replied, "Yes, of course Soi-chan! Just go through here…" He snapped his fan close and pointed it to the hallway to the right.

She glanced and then nodded. Making her way to the hallway, she kicked the shopkeeper in the shin and went as she left him wincing in pain on one knee, saying how cruel she was.

Yoruichi chuckled at Soi Fong's and Kisuke's antics. Watching them was so hilarious. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered Megami was still awake. A delightful moment gone, she sighed and got up, causing Urahara to peek up at her through one eye.

"Really, Kisuke. And I thought you'd learned…" She shook her head with a small smile and a trace of amusement lined her features. Megami wouldn't bring her mood down. There was nothing to worry about, right?

Walking away, she went through the hallway as she heard Urahara stand up only to fall back down from the instant pain he felt in his leg. "Awww, I think it's bruised now…" he whined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megami was talking with Kyoukan no Kuragari about the battle she won.

_Sucker._

Megami gave a glare, the black panther curled up beside her. The two were in their inner world now, in the 'girly' world as Megami had put it. "Are you calling me a sucker?" she demanded.

The panther opened an eye lazily and gazed at her for a few seconds, as if saying 'What do you think?' before closing them with a small "Mew…"

Megami blinked, indignance already forgotten. "Did you just…meow?"

This time the panther opened both eyes and turned to her, it's fierce and fulsome gaze burned into her soul with a sharp growl. _And if I did, Megami Shihouin? What of it?_

Megami opened her mouth to say something but then realized, Kyoukan was not only mad at this, but _embarrassed_. A smirk forming on her lips, Megami said slyly, "You know, Kyoukan… It's kinda cute when you mew like that."

The long-haired girl had figured calling Kyoukan by her full name was too long and decided to only say it when needed, like in Shikai but not in conversation. The panther was sticking to calling her Megami Shihouin, though.

This time, Megami could've sworn the panther cheeks got pink and it reminded her of chocolate for some reason. Maybe because pink went so well with black? Like strawberries dipped in chocolate… The panther's voice interrupted her thoughts of food.

_You're still a sucker._

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. Then she remembered what Tatsuki had said in the battle. Ignoring her comrade's comment, she asked bluntly, "Why do I glow when I use Shikai?"

Kyoukan blinked and slowly stood on all fours, stretching across the soft green grass. _…Why do you want to know?_

"Tatsuki said I looked like a lantern," she answered bluntly once again.

Kyoukan glanced sardonically at her holder. _A lantern, huh?_ She was clearly amused.

"Hey, it wasn't me who said it!" Megami protested rather indignantly.

_It was you who asked, though._

"Just answer the question…," she said gloomily with a small sigh of defeat.

The panther made a small growl of victory in her throat as her tail waved elegantly in the air. _Personally, I think it's a nice touch. Don't you agree?_

Megami glanced at her to see if she was still playing around. She wasn't. Answering carefully, she glanced at Kyoukan before answering. "Well, at first I did. I mean, it was awesome but what is it for?"

She looked at the panther intently, eager to get some answers. Kyoukan sighed and replied, "I may be Assassin of Darkness as my name says but I'm still a beast, a cat."

When Megami was going to ask something else, she reeled back in shock. Pointing at her with false fear, she said shrilly, "You talked!"

Kyoukan looked at her as if it was a common thing for her to talk instead of that small ring in her voice that was always there until now and raised an eyebrow.

"As I was saying…," she said and ignored Megami's weird actions, "I'm pretty fast and I specialize in what an assassin would. Speed and such." The black panther waved a paw in dismissal. "You know, like those Special Forces people. They're like assassins aren't that?"

"Mean like Soi?"

Kyoukan nodded in response. "Yes, like your friend. Although I'm fast, I'm nowhere near the Goddess of Flash."

Megami blinked, twice. "Goddess of Flash?" she echoed. Where had she heard that?

"Yes, your look-alike, Yoruichi Shihouin." When Megami's profile froze, Kyoukan asked curiously, "Are you two related, Megami Shihouin?"

When her holder didn't answer, she continued, "I wouldn't be surprised. You two are like twins yet differ in age and skill. You even have the same name as her, Shihouin." Kyoukan then frowned. "But back to the aura blaze…"

Megami shook her head. "I think someone's calling me," she said in a empty voice.

Kyoukan glanced at her before saying, "We'll talk later." and the flowery field vanished into darkness, then shifted back into reality and out of her inner world of sanctum. "Y-yes?" she muttered out automatically before blinking and seeing who was in front of her.

"Talking to your zanpaku-to, huh? That's good." Soi Fong gave her a nod of approval and her silver irises glanced behind her. "Yoruichi and I have come to train you and your friend, Tatsuki." Her gaze returned to the still sitting Megami. "I take it that it's safe to assume she's sleeping?"

Megami nodded and felt a foreboding feeling in her stomach. She didn't like it at all, especially after the short conversation she had with Kyoukan. "Yoruichi's here, huh?" she asked meekly and tried a small smile but knew she failed by the look of pity she was given.

"Don't worry," Soi told her with that cool steel edge in her voice, "We're not gonna start without Tatsuki-san." Her lips quirked into a grin. "That would be unfair, wouldn't it?"

Megami gulped and nodded. At the corner of her eyes she saw Yoruichi a few feet away, her golden eyes staring at her before turning to Soi saying, "Kisuke falls from one kick in the shin. You should've seen him, Soi." Her catlike grin was in place.

The two looked to greet the princess but Megami only stared. Could they really be related, or was this just mere coincidence? Yoruichi finally gave in the inevitable and greeted Megami, "Guess we'll be your new instructors. Though, I don't see why you two need one. I mean, come on--"

Soi elbowed Yoruichi. "Hey, what was that for?" the princess whined playfully but Soi Fong ignored her. "This will be good for all of us. We need to be in shape and having stopped training will only tune us out. We need to be sharp."

Yoruichi sighed and then smirked, her mischief wanted in to the fun. "Fine, but I'll still get my fun."

Soi glanced at Yoruichi with an unnerved look. Even the smallest trouble Yoruichi makes was indeed what you would call a disaster. "Yoruichi…," she said warningly but her gaze had lost its calm and was now reflecting fear. Fear, of the playful woman before her.

The beautiful woman, still smirking with that air of hers, glanced at Megami. "…Don't worry Megami-san, there'll be enough to go around."

But the two women of Soul Society blinked when they saw Megami faint and fall to the ground.

The two did nothing but glance at each other as if saying, 'What should we do? Hide the body?' Soi then said jokingly, "I think you went a little _too_ far, Yoruichi." She chuckled.

Yoruichi joined in but in her mind, she was racing with ideas on how to make this as painful for her new student as possible and as much fun for her. If you looked her in the eye, you could see her inner self rubbing her hands together with a mad cackle and an evil smile. Then she remembered the fallen body of Megami. Sweat dropping a bit, she tip toed out but Soi was alert.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked sharply, suspicious and had a feeling what was going to happen.

"Uh… Just fleeing the scene is all, Soi Fong!" She replied quickly and flashed away to leave Soi the job of bringing Megami back up.

"Hey, get back here, Yoruichi! Yoruichi!! YORUICHI!!"

The princess giggled to herself as she saw Soi huff and pick Megami up, grumbling about how the princess was always so unfair and her devilish tricks were always troublesome. Using flash step once more, she wondered how long she'll have to wait for Tatsuki to wake for them to get started.

Soi Fong was right that the training would be good for them. But was the idea of this whole plan, worth it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Need some explaining for the last sentence? Well, yes training would be good for them and the idea? Baaad. Very baaaad. Especially with Yoruichi going on with her crazy schemes and Megami getting confused all of a sudden or whatever. Next chapter… Will the mischief unfold or will if backfire? Heck, will it happen at all? Don't know yet. Stay tune to see how it unravels…**


	27. You call this tag?

**Mwuahahaha! How's it going? Yes, longtime no see and no, I won't be able to give out hugs--LOL--busy, busy, busy! But it hasn't been that long has it? I should think not, but what the heck? When you're waiting for something, time just seems to slow down and you're thinking of how to past the time and-- Whoops, rambling off am I? Hehehe, please enjoy the story--that's virtually all I'm asking for but I wouldn't mind for any reviews at what you think about the story and all.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter27 You call this tag?**

Tatsuki was having a rough day. When she woke up, she saw _cats _staring back at her. _Cats. _What was more, they looked exactly like Yoruichi, black and feline. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Y-Yoruichi-san?" she asked cautiously but all she had gotten was a 'mew' from the one on her right while the other just scratched its head. It would've been adorable but the karate girl was panicking. There can't be _two _Yoruichis, can there?

A knock was on the door. "Tatsuki-chaaan!" sang a voice from the other side. "Are you awake? I heard you yell out so… I'm coming in!"

She recognized the voice as the pervert, Kisuke Urahara. She remembered the accident in the hot springs all too well… _Surveillance_, she snorted while the door opened, _what a lame excuse, trying to take a peek while we took a soak…_

Urahara blinked when he saw the two cats now playing on Tatsuki's bed, jumping over her and laying on top of her. "I could've sworn Yoruichi was still sleeping." Scratching his head, he came in closer to examine. "Let's see here…"

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She smacked his hands away, glaring at him.

The man only pouted. "I was only inspecting the kittens, Tatsuki-chan," he replied indignantly.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sitting up. The kittens fell to her lap as she did this and they mewled their dislike.

"Now, may I--"

"You guys sure make a lot of noise." Soi came in, dressed and ready for battle. When she spotted the two black cats, her eyes widened and blinked. She looked to Urahara. "Did you duplicate her?" she asked with her eyes narrowing and a hand slowly reaching behind for Suzumebachi's hilt.

He waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, no, no! You got it all wrong--!"

After he said that, Soi Fong had drawn out her blade and made a clean swift cut, Urahara moving out the way just in time. "This would be something I would expect out of Mayuri, but you?!" She growled and turned around to see him trying to get out the room, tripping on his own two feet.

Tatsuki was the only one sweat dropping. Urahara just seemed to stay in one place as he tripped and got up again only to fall back and repeat. Soi just seemed to scream and yell as she waved her zanpaku-to around, slashing and cutting but not doing any harm. It was so anime-like.

"Mew."

They all blinked and looked back at the cats, the two walking out and sniffing the air as if looking for something. Everyone's eyes were on them as they left the room and went into the direction Soi had come from.

Tatsuki saw the two glance at each other and flash out the room. She sighed. She might as well follow and see what happens. Grudgingly getting out of bed, she stumbled her way across the room and out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi had woken from her catnap when something furry pressed up against her. Frowning, she opened her golden eyes and found, to her surprise, two look-alike cats sleeping on both sides of her.

When she heard footsteps coming out, she decided with some early playfulness to kid around and transformed into a cat.

When Soi and Kisuke came in, their eyes widened when they hurried in to find three black cats, all sleeping. Which one was Yoruichi?

Soi took a moment to collect her thoughts and walked over to peer at the cats.

"Soi Fon--" She cut Urahara off by holding out a hand. Glancing to see that he had shut up, she turned her attention back to the cats and noticed one had white paws. Curious, she picked it up and waited for its eyes to open.

"This one isn't Yoruichi," she announced. "White paws and gray and blue colored eyes." She turned her head slightly to make eye contact with the shopkeeper. "Sound familiar?"

Kisuke only blinked and strode forward, Soi handing over the cat as she observed the two still sleeping. As she was about to choose one to hold up, Soi Fong heard Urahara say, "Megami's neighbor has two cats. This one fit's the description of one of them. The other one is most likely the one on your right."

Frowning slightly, she turned to face him as she asked, "And how would you know this…?"

"The cat's claws are out, Yoruichi only has hers appear when she wants to cut something." He had a proud look on his face.

"Che, I bet you only know that because the cat went off and scratched you in the face." She smirked when he pouted, remembering the time when Urahara had come back with scratches that looked like it came from an angry cat.

She had thought it was Yoruichi but now she knew what happened. "You should never interrupt a cat's nap, you know," she told him while turning around to grasp the cat-Yoruichi while the other opened an eye and yawned.

Then she glanced at Urahara. "Or did you step on their tail?" Soi Fong raised an eyebrow while Yoruichi opened a golden eye to quickly close it when Soi looked back at her.

The shopkeeper muttered beneath his breath while he strode forward to pick up the black cat still sleeping on the bed. "I'll bring them back to Megami's neighbor…"

That was when Yoruichi's eyes snapped open and pounced him, causing him to drop the cats with a yelp. Soi blinked as she saw the cats land safely thanks to their natural skills of balance. Her silver eyes scanned the cats to land on Yoruichi who seemed to have a proud look on her face.

"Look, Soi! I have followers!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the 'cat business' was done as they settled with keeping the cats until the day's training is over, they proceeded to go down to the grounds beneath the shouten. Soi failed to suppress an amused smile as she watched Yoruichi, still in her cat form, run around the place as the new leader of the two cats.

"Soi Fong! Guess what?" she called as she ran over with the two following happily. "I'm calling ourselves 'Cat Woman and her Two Minions'!"

"Uh…," Soi sweat dropped, "That's…pretty good, Yoruichi-sama. But wouldn't you like something simpler…?" But Yoruichi hadn't heard her since she stopped listening after the first sentence was out Soi's mouth.

"Oh, thank you, Soi! I knew you would agree!" Then she pouted. "Tatsuki said it was stupid and Megami over there said so too!" She shot a dark look towards their new students.

Soi chuckled. "C'mon, let's get the training started," was all she said in response.

"Oi! Megami, why the hell you look'n like that, huh?"

Megami blinked and whipped her head around to glance at Tatsuki who had a bored expression on her face as she laid down. "What are you talking about?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"That," the karate girl answered simply as she flipped herself over to lay on her stomach as she pointed at her. "I saw how you looked at Yoruichi-san." She grinned when a light blush came over Megami's cheeks. "…You've got the hots for one of our instructors, ooooh!" She chuckled and turned back to looking up as she listened to Megami's outraged protests.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?!" The Yoruichi-look-alike asked, her anger making it hard to talk coherently. "I… I do NOT have the hots for anyone here, okay?!"

She glared and huffed as Tatsuki just nodded and closed her eyes but the smirk was making Megami twitch. And when she saw what the tomboy's hand wrote on the ground, she was about ready to erupt. Right there, on the ground that was so plainly easy to read…was SOI FONG in big capital letters.

"Hey, you two get over here!" ordered Yoruichi's loud voice.

Tatsuki got up, dusted her clothes and went but winked at Megami before she left.

The girl sighed as she grudgingly followed her friend, her thoughts jumbled.

"All right," Soi said satisfied as both girls approached, "Today we'll all practice together. We haven't decided who will be trained under who yet so we'll both be your teacher today." She stopped talking as Yoruichi carried on.

With her catlike grin, she announced gleefully, "We'll take it easy today and play the most basic game of all…tag." When the two girls blinked, the princess continued, "But, not only will you have to catch us, you'll endure whatever we see fit to throw at you. It's dodge and chase, that's all there is to it."

Soi nodded to confirm. "Yes, we'll stop when we see you've had enough."

"In other words," Yoruichi's grin widened, "until you drop."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two cats watched Megami and Tatsuki flash step for their lives as Soi Fong and Yoruichi chased after them like a predator would do to its prey.

The completely black cat held mini flags with 'GO YORUICHI-YOU ROCK' while the black cat with white paws held mini flags with 'SOI FONG KICKS ASS'. You would wonder how they got that, ahem-Urahara-ahem.

Yoruichi had the happiest grin of the world as she flashed after them, landing hits all over the place. She figured, tagging people was different than getting tagged. Soi Fong only shook her head as she watched the goddess tag them again and again even though the girls were supposed to be the ones tagging.

"C'mon, you can't run forever! You might as well chase since you're getting hit either way!" She chuckled with a happy grin and she flashed away to dodge a upper cut from Tatsuki and pounced back to sock Megami in the stomach.

Soi rarely came in with the constant Yoruichi flashing everywhere but when she did, the girls wouldn't know what happened as darkness covered their vision and came back into color.

Megami dropped to the ground but was able to see Yoruichi flash behind her. Swiftly turning to block the kick that was aimed for her back, she split her Shikai sword into two and attacked with the other. But as she slashed, her sword found nothing but air. Eyes widening, she turned and readied for a punch to the gut. Gritting her teeth, she found Tatsuki's form in front of her.

Her body getting the signal, she flashed behind Yoruichi only to have her kick ducked and returned.

Tatsuki panted as Yoruichi had her fun and teased them some more. "You won't ever catch the Goddess of Flash. How about you try catching my punches? I guess I can count that as a 'tag'."

"Stop mocking us!" Tatsuki roared as blue fire shot out with her kicks and punches but Megami froze for a few moments. _Yoruichi is the Goddess of Flash… Does she know we have the same last name?_

"Keep your guard up," whispered a voice and was followed by a kick to the back. Her vision blurred and then cleared, her instinct telling her it was Soi Fong. She glimpsed back from the ground and saw the same thing happened to Tatsuki. Soi Fong stood there and glanced at her before turning to Yoruichi who was pouting.

"Training is over today. Megami, if you could bring the cats back to your neighbor." Megami nodded in between pants as Soi Fong continued, "…Take a break and converse about tomorrow's training. "You almost reached the objective of today's goal."

When Soi vanished, Yoruichi said, "Hot springs are over there," she pointed with her thumb behind her, "Till tomorrow." She grinned and vanished after Soi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki sighed, loosening up as the warm water cleansed her pains away. "That was some harsh way in playing tag," she groaned as Megami entered.

"Tell me about," she sighed while she closed her eyes. "It wasn't like tag at all, more like trying to outrun some inevitable torture."

Tatsuki chuckled at her friend's words but recalled something with a sudden smirk. Megami, sensing that Tatsuki wanted to say something, tentatively opened an eye. To her horror, she saw that same smirk that meant trouble and teasing.

Before she could say '_The Name_', Megami panicked and threw the hot spring's water into her face. The shinigami blinked and stifled a laugh as her karate friend blinked twice, water dripping from her face.

Feeling her hair that was flat down now, she quickly threw some water back with a grin. "Pay back!" she shouted and swam away before Megami could recover.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Nuh uh, you gotta catch me first!"

"What?!" Megami frowned and crossed her arms. "I've had enough of tag, Tatsuki."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause I'm gonna say… _The Name_--Dun-dun-dun!" Tatsuki was laughing as she said this.

"Tatsuki, stop playing with me!"

"I don't take orders from lovesick girls!" She pointed at her accusingly.

"I am NOT lovesick!"

"Then I guess you don't mind me saying Soi--" But Megami had caught up with her and dunked her head into the water. Tatsuki was quick and instead of trying to get back up, she swam away. "Look, Megami! I'm a shark!" she mimicked the Jaws theme.

"Tatsuki, you're acting like a kid!"

"Ain't the first time."

Megami sighed as the 'shark' swam around her, the theme music followed up with cackles of laughter. What they didn't know was that 'surveillance' was watching them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cats were Aika and Aimi who belonged to Megami's neighbor, Michelle. So if you liked this chapter, I'm glad to hear that but if it was a disappointment then I apologize. And you know who's the 'surveillance', right? I'll give you a hint, his name starts with a 'U', hehehe.**


	28. Another Day Passed but the Bruises Go On

**Hey, you guys. Longtime no see, eh? Took me hella long to finish this, yet it ain't long. ): It's been more than a month, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the wait… I'll try to update more soon but I can't guarantee… Gomen.**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter28 Another Day Passed but the Bruises Go on**

"Training, training. Will this even work?" Megami sighed as she swung her zanpaku-to lazily, not taking it to effort as she walked to no specific location.

"Why so gloomy, Megami Shihouin?"

The long-haired girl stopped abruptly and glanced back to see the panther of her zanpaku-to. "Oh, hey there Kyoukan. How do you like the training?"

"More than you so it seems," Kyoukan answered amusedly. "Do you not find it enjoyable at all?" The female panther walked up to her slowly, her head looking to the side. She laid down in front of Megami and set her head on her front paws.

Megami groaned and flopped down beside her. "Fun? Getting bruised and chased down isn't my idea of 'fun' more like 'suffering' or whatever."

A deep chuckle came from the panther. "Yoruichi-sama is right; you need to be chasing, not running."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" snapped the girl with a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be on _my _side?"

The black panther chuckled again and slowly stretched to get up, not bothering to give an answer to the shinigami's annoyance.

"I'll try following your flimsy advice but I'm gonna drag Tatsuki with me," she sighed and got up, ready to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, have you two decided who you'll take?"

Soi glanced at the sandy-haired man before answering. "…Yoruichi is still thinking it over," the short captain replied.

Urahara wasn't surprised at the slightly curt answer he was given. Of course the princess would be thinking it over. Yoruichi didn't want Megami to be trained by Soi but it was obvious it would be the best thing to do. Tatsuki used fists and even though Soi is very much adequate in that particular subject, Yoruichi is superior. Megami needs to learn the basics of shinigami skills and uses a zanpaku-to which was all the more reason to let Soi Fong train her.

"Who do you think she'll choose? For you, I mean."

Soi Fong gave him another sharp glance before closing her silver eyes and sipped her tea. "…I don't know," she answered, a small bit of hesitance in her voice. Then she shot back, "Who do _you_ think she'll choose, Urahara?"

He smiled happily to her as he snapped out his fan. "Oh, I don't think it's important but…"

"But…?" Soi carried out with a raised eyebrow, wanting to hear what the man was going to say.

Just when he opened his mouth, Tatsuki came tumbling in with a winced look. "Uh… Hey guys, just dropping in for training."

Soi Fong almost rolled her eyes but retained herself from doing so and satisfied herself by thinking, _Yeah, literally dropping in, that's for sure._

"Hello there, Tatsuki-chan! Megami-chan hasn't arrived yet, but--"

The three heard a THUMP! and a few noises that sounded a lot like crashing. Then a head popped out the doorway Tatsuki stood nearby. "Hey guys, you all probably heard that so no use trying to hide it, huh?"

Megami chuckled nervously as she scratched her head, a sheepish grin on her lips. "So, when do we start?"

Yoruichi was waiting for the three to come down into the training grounds but it wasn't her main reason for being down there… Just as Kisuke and Soi Fong had conversed about, she was still debating whether or not Megami was a threat to her relationship with Soi and if she should let the girl be trained under her.

The goddess sighed as she ran a hand through her let out hair. _Speaking of training, what could they be doing now?_ As if she had said a magic word, the three appeared right before her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Soi said with a small smile, "The girls have just arrived so I take it it's time to begin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi didn't make constant attacks at the girls as much as last time, rather stayed behind to talk with Soi. "Hey… I think you should take Megami." The princess quickly glanced at Soi's profile to see the girl blink, and looked away when Soi turned to her with a quizzical expression.

"You want me to?" She asked, slightly confused yet relieved at the same time.

The goddess nodded. "Yeah, it's for the best, right?"

"It would seem so…" Soi began to frown, if just slightly.

"Don't worry Soi, all we need to do is train them and that's all... Right?"

Soi Fong nodded but then her quick eyes caught sudden movement from the fleeing girls. Yoruichi felt it coming too and both flash stepped away from a shot of blue fire and an erupting slash wave. Knowing what to do, they instantly reappeared near the girls, both ready to attack.

Yoruichi found her mark but Soi's was surprisingly blocked but the woman didn't stop there, she swiftly attacked again at the opposite side, sending Megami flying.

_Megami was able to block my initiative attack…_ Soi glanced at Megami's determined features before checking on Tatsuki. _Hmm…_

Soi unsheathed her zanpaku-to, catching all of their attention as she flashed stepped towards Tatsuki. Soi's eyes glinted as they saw Tatsuki's gauntlets coming up to block her slash in slow-motion. The clash made a ringing noise echo throughout the grounds. Soi smirked at the slightly stunned Tatsuki who was caught off guard by the immediate blow.

Yoruichi's golden eyes spotted Megami who was coming to Tatsuki's aide. "Oh, no you don't!" Using shunpo, she disappeared and reappeared before Megami. Catching her off balance, the goddess brought up her leg, aiming for the girl's side.

Megami, acting on instinct, blocked it by stabbing her unreleased zanpaku-to and using it to swing herself at Yoruichi, returning the kick. Yoruichi blocked it with her wrist and hand, slightly impressed but she'd never admit that. About to toss Megami aside, she was surprised when the young shinigami twisted in her grip, releasing herself from Yoruichi's grasp and grabbing her sword at the same time as she flipped backwards to safety.

"Crush the Stars! Kyoukan no Kuragari!" The Shikai taking affect, she instantly split them into two. The two look-alikes grinned.

Tatsuki sweated. She dodged left, her clothes getting a tear as Soi's Suzumebachi swept pass her. She pushed off the ground, going onto a higher floor and at the corner of her eye she could see Soi Fong doing the same thing.

Tatsuki gritted her teeth. "All right!" she panted out. Smacking her fists together, the black and blue fire flashed as she pulled her fists outwards and the dark fire tore into two. It looked like she was drawing out swords but instead, the fire took into the shapes of a double halberd, one in each of Tatsuki's hands. The gauntlets retreated, armlets taking their spot, but the armor of spikes on her shoulders stayed. The reiatsu usually spent on the gauntlets were used to sharpen the halberds' blades and envelope a second skin barrier that glowed bright blue on the karate girl.

"Get a load of this! Bet you didn't expect anything like this, huh?" Tatsuki grinned wildly and twirled the halberds, getting into an offensive stance as she charged towards the dashing Soi. A shattering noise echoed throughout the grounds as they clashed into one another and bounced back, the process repeating over and over.

---------------------------------------------------------

Urahara cocked an eyebrow as the four girls entered the room. Tatsuki and Megami were leaning on each other and he could see a number of bruises and scratches on them, parts of their clothes also tattered. Yoruichi was grinning as always but her lip was bleeding and her jacket would need fixing. Soi looked slightly battered but held that stern gaze and scowl all the way. He chuckled. He was amused, and maybe impressed. Or maybe that's just amusement hiding off again. Why the hell would he be impressed?

He flipped out his fan. "Oh ho, looks like we got too caught up, ne Soi-chan?" She only glared at him, silently swearing to kill him once her body rests. He chuckled again which only made her stone cold glare harden.

Yoruichi smirked. "Hm, maybe. But we had fun." The other two girls seemed to shudder at her words and scooted as far away from her as they possibly could, due to their weary state. Soi let out a small chuckle.

Urahara smiled as he fanned himself and turned to walk away. "Well, go on and have your rest. I'll go train the others now that you're all done down there." He pauses and whistles and then walks to the training grounds. You could hear Ichigo and the gang running after him, the Strawberry shouting at him that he wasn't a dog who was about to follow after a whistle.

------------------------------------------

"Stupid Urahara," Soi Fong muttered as she changed her robes, wincing all the while. The day had passed but the bruises had stayed. The pain had lessened but she was still irritated by it. That man will suffer her wrath one day. As of cue, smooth, tanned arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she sighed into them, knowing who they belonged to.

"What about him, little bee?" the goddess purred as she nuzzled Soi's neck. The captain moaned softly and snuggled into the embrace of her goddess before answering.

"He could've at least fixed the springs while we were training," she told the woman behind her, "Now we've got to go to bed like this." She sighed again as Yoruichi just kept nuzzling and holding her. It really was relaxing.

"Mm, well aren't we lucky that we didn't end like the other girls?" The princess chuckled and Soi couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Soi slipped out of the warm embrace and grinned at the mischievous woman as she said, "Yep! I'm always right!" She had a proud look on as Soi only giggled and yelped when she was instantly tackled down, her back landing on the soft bed behind her.

She looked up, surprised yet pleased, as she saw that casual grin on her lover's lips. "How about I help you relax, Soi Fong?" Yoruichi asked in a low, sensual whisper, "It could help us both…" She kissed the sides of the soft face beneath her as her hands started to roam the body, Soi trying to hold back her moans as hard as she could but they came out low, long, and wanting.

"Y-Yoruichi," she gasped, biting back a moan, "We can't possibly…" A moan escaped her lips as the woman on top of her leisurely slid the plain yukata off her body, the look in her eyes predatory.

"Nuh uh, we both deserve some of our own fun so you better get ready Soi Fong 'cause it's about to get heated up in here." The woman underneath gulped as Yoruichi's grin widened as she swooped down to capture a passionate kiss to follow.

With Urahara and Tessai, Jinta was complaining that they should get some soundproof walls because he was sick and tired of answering Ururu's questions of what Yoruichi-san and Soi Fong-san could be doing.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Mm, I hope this makes you readers happy since it really has been a long while! I don't know when I'll update next so gomen! And arigatou for reading! XD**


End file.
